Haowen Wish
by Oh Maknae
Summary: [END] Sehun tega menculik Luhan tepat dihari pernikahannya hanya demi menuruti keinginan putra tunggalnya Haowen. "Haowen ingin daddy membatalkan pernikahan Luhan saem dan menjadikannya sebagai mommy Haowen APAPUN caranya!"/HunHan with Haowen/Yaoi/DLDR.
1. Prolog

Oh Corp sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Korea Selatan mempekerjakan ratusan karyawan yang selalu sibuk. Dari lantai dasar hingga teratas gedung. Tak terkecuali ruangan khusus pemimpin perusahaan tersebut.

Sehun atau lebih tepat nya Oh Sehun lelaki berusia 27 tahun itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan semua dokumen di meja kerja nya.

Tangan nya sesekali bergerak membuat goresan khas nya menandatangani dokumen yang di rasa nya bisa memberi keuntungan besar untuk perusahaan.

Tampan, muda dan sukses. Itu lah cerminan seorang Oh Sehun dan satu hal lagi. _Workaholic_.

Seluruh waktu nya hanya di habis kan untuk berkerja dan bekerja baik itu di bidang legal maupun ilegal penyebab nama nya di segani bahkan di takuti lawan bisnis nya. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan diri nya berkerja-

"Dad..." –kecuali anak nya.

Sehun mengalihkan atensi nya dari dokumen ke sosok anak kecil yang baru saja menyebut nama nya. Bisa dilihat anak berusia 7 tahun itu baru pulang dari sekolah dengan seragam yang belum di ganti berjalan menuju sofa yang memang tersedia di ruangan Sehun. Di belakang nya tampak sosok pria jangkung membawa tas ransel kecil bergambar _Iron Man_ milik anak nya memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Pria jangkung itu menunjuk anak nya yang sekarang duduk di sofa sambil mengatakan 'Anak mu merajuk' tanpa suara.

Sehun paham betul apa penyebab nya. Karena itu dia memutuskan meninggalkan dokumen nya di meja dan mendudukan diri tepat di sebelah anak nya. "Hey jagoan bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini?"

Anak lelaki tersebut acuh, tangan nya bersedekap tanpa mau menjawab atau menatap Sehun.

Park Chanyeol lelaki jangkung yang menjadi orang kepercayaan Sehun memberikan sebotol susu coklat kepada Haowen -anak Sehun- kemudian duduk di sofa depan mereka.

Oh Haowen biasa di panggil Haowen segera meminum susu kesukaan nya tanpa bicara, mengabaikan sang ayah yang duduk di sebelah nya. "Maafkan daddy karena tidak bisa menjemput mu hari ini sayang" sekali lagi Sehun mencoba.

Hening si anak tetap acuh. Dalam hati Sehun maklum dengan sifat keras kepala anak nya yang sudah pasti di warisi dari diri nya.

Kalau sudah begini Sehun harus menggunakan jurus ampuh nya.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf daddy akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan Haowen, ok?" berhasil si anak langsung menatap nya.

Chanyeol terkekeh karena lagi-lagi Sehun kalah dengan anak nya. "Apapun?" suara Haowen mengalun keluar untuk memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk "Apapun" yakin nya.

Bisa di lihat wajah Haowen yang sangat mirip dengan nya namun dalam versi anak kecil mengerut. Mungkin si kecil sedang berpikir keras meminta apa pada ayah nya. Beberapa menit terlewati hingga wajah tersebut kembali datar seperti semula. Kelihatan nya dia sudah menentukan akan meminta apa.

Seulas smirk tipis yang sangat sering di keluarkan Sehun jika punya ide licik terbit di bibir anak nya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sempat di hinggapi perasaan tidak enak namun segera menepis nya hingga permintaan Haowen membuat mereka berdua menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Haowen ingin daddy membatalkan pernikahan Luhan saem dan menjadikan nya sebagai mommy Haowen APAPUN cara nya!".

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Haowen Wish**

 **Author: MaknaEvil**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Family**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, mature content, dirty talk, DLDR**

.

.

.

Suara hiruk pikuk tamu undangan menggema di dalam gereja. Tempat dimana upacara sakral pernikahan akan diucapkan sebentar lagi.

Mempelai pria yang mengenakan tuksedo hitam terus tersenyum menyambut tamu yang hadir untuk menyaksikan acara bersejarah dalam hidup nya. "Tampak tampan seperti biasa Kris" seorang lelaki tinggi bermata panda menjabat tangan nya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu saja Zitao ini adalah saat paling mendebarkan dan membahagiakan dalam hidupku" Wu Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagia.

Di sebelah nya kedua orang tua nya hanya tersenyum maklum melihat sang putra. Wajar bukan jika setelah 3 tahun berpacaran dengan sang kekasih akhir nya hari dimana mereka akan menjadi satu selama nya dalam ikatan pernikahan akhir nya tiba. "Berhentilah tersenyum mengerikan begitu nanti Luhan malah takut melihat nya saat di altar" canda tuan wu sambil menyikut pelan lengan anak nya.

"Tidak akan" yakin Kris yang di sambut kekehan ketiga nya. Zitao yang menyaksikan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. _Semoga kau bahagia dengan nya Kris walau pun hatiku terluka setiap kali melihat mu tersenyum bahagia_ batin Zitao miris.

Berdehem sebentar Zitao kembali membuka suara "Kalau begitu aku akan duduk di sana dan menunggu sahabat ku ini mengucapkan janji suci sebentar lagi"

Belum sempat Zitao melangkah tangan Kris menahan dan menarik tubuh nya ke dalam pelukan hangat. "Terima kasih Zitao! Kau memang sahabat terbaik ku" bisik nya sebelum melepas pelukan.

"Itu lah guna nya sahabat" balas Zitao. Lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itu kemudian melangkah mendekati tamu lainnya sambil menahan air mata yang terancam tumpah sambil. _Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku hanya lah sahabat di mata mu_.

Chen berlari menghampiri Kris dan orang tua nya berada. "Hey Kris persiapkan diri mu sebentar lagi acara nya akan di mulai"

Lelaki tinggi itu mengangguk mengerti, di sebelah nya sang ibu tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung nya. "Jangan gugup Kris. Ibu tahu kau sudah menunggu lama untuk hari ini bukan" nasehat nyonya Wu melihat kegugupan sang putra.

"Ne eomma" jawab Kris menghela napas beberapa kali.

"Kalau begitu appa akan ke ruangan Luhan untuk menjeput nya dan mendampingi dia berjalan menuju altar" ucap tuan Wu dan melenggang pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari istri dan putra nya.

Jika kalian berpikir Luhan adalah seorang wanita cantik yang akan menjadi istri Kris maka kalian salah besar.

Nyata nya Luhan sendiri adalah lelaki China berusia 25 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai seorang pengajar di Elementary School. Lelaki cantik dengan mata rusa dan tubuh mungil yang bahkan lebih cantik dari pada wanita asli. Mereka berdua memang _gay_ tapi itu bukan masalah untuk orang tua Kris karena kebahagian anak nya lah yang menjadi nomor satu. Sedangkan orang tua Luhan sendiri sudah meninggal sejak lama.

Tuan Wu hampir sampai di ruangan khusus untuk mempelai wanita yang masih berada di dalam gedung yang sama. Terlihat Xiumin gelisah sambil mondar mandir dengan ponsel di telinga nya.

"Ada apa?" tepukan lembut di bahu dari tuan Wu mengagetkan Xiumin yang panik.

Wajah ketakutan Xiumin membuat pria paruh baya itu jadi ikut khawatir. "Luhan... bagaimana ini paman?"

"Kenapa dengan Luhan?" tanya tuan Wu sambil berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan Luhan berada di ikuti Xiumin di belakang nya.

Cklek

Ruangan itu kosong. Tempat di mana calon menantu nya berada kosong. Tuan Wu mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling ruangan mencoba mencari hingga ke kamar kecil.

"Luhan menghilang paman" satu kalimat yang terlontar itu memberi efek kejut yang bekerja dengan sangat baik. Tuan Wu membalikkan tubuh nya menghadap Xiumin keponakan nya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sa-saya juga tidak tahu paman. Tadi Luhan masih berada di dalam ruangan ketika saya pergi keluar sebentar untuk menerima paket yang di tujukan untuk Luhan. Hanya sekitar 10 menit dan ketika saya kembali Luhan sudah menghilang" jelas Xiumin sambil menunjuk paket kecil yang berada di atas kursi.

Tuan Wu mengambil paket tersebut dan membuka bungkus nya. Entah kenapa perasaan nya mengatakan jika paket tersebut dan hilang nya Luhan berkaitan.

"Saya sudah menghubungi ponsel Luhan berkali-kali dan nomor nya tidak aktif" cemas Xiumin.

"Luhan di culik" gumam tuan Wu.

"A-apa?"

"Luhan di culik seseorang Xiumin. Cepat beritahu Kris tentang ini aku yakin sekali jika penculik nya belum terlalu jauh dan kita masih bisa mencari nya". Perintah tuan Wu sambil menghubungi teman nya yang bekerja sebagai kepala polisi Seoul.

Kaki kecil Xiumin terus berlari menuju altar. Kris sudah berdiri di tempat mengobrol dengan kekasih nya Chen. "Luhan di culik!" pekik Xiumin begitu tiba di sebelah Kris dan Chen.

Pekikan kecil yang berhasil membuat gempar kedua nya. Kris membatu kaget begitu juga dengan Chen. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Kita harus ke tempat paman sekarang penjelasan nya nanti saja" Xiumin menarik tangan Kris pergi dari sana. meninggalkan bisik-bisik tamu undangan yang kebingungan sementara Chen menenangkan nyonya Wu yang panik dan Zitao yang keheranan.

Di kepala Kris terus berputar pertanyaan demi pertanyaan. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan di culik? Setahu nya baik Luhan maupun diri nya tidak pernah punya musuh. Luhan sendiri pribadi yang baik hingga di senangi orang-orang di sekitar nya. Apa motif mereka menculik Luhan? Uang kah? Jika benar karena itu ia sanggup memberikan berapa pun yang di minta si penculik asal mau mengembalikan Luhan dalam keadaan selamat.

"Baca ini" tuan Wu menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Kris begitu mereka sampai.

Segera Kris mengambil dan membaca surat yang kemungkinan berisi permintaan uang tebusan atau syarat untuk pembebasan Luhan.

Namun isi surat itu berhasil menghancurkan semua harapan indah Kris selama nya. _Tuhan apa salah jika aku dan Luhan saling mencintai hingga kau memberikan cobaan seberat ini?_ Batin Kris menjerit sedih.

"LUHAAANNN!"

Kris berteriak frustasi tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan orang-orang di sekitar nya

 **To: mempelai pria**

 **Luhan sekarang bersamaku.**

 **Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku menculik nya? Kau tak perlu tahu alasan nya.**

 **Tak perlu bersusah payah mencari dimana dia berada karena itu hanya akan membuang waktu dan juga tenaga.**

 **Yang jelas 24 jam dari sekarang kau akan menemukan berita jika calon istri atau suami mu itu sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa.**

 **p.s: jika aku menjadi diri mu sebaiknya aku mulai berpikir untuk mencari calon pendamping hidup yang lain sebelum para tamu yang hadir tahu jika calon istri mu menghilang.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Udah baca? Kalo lu pada nanya ini apa? Gua juga kaga tau jawaban nya -_- gua masih baru di sini dan hobby nulis jadi butuh bantuan dari author senior semua. Terinspirasi dari permainan rp dan otak yadong gua yang mendadak kumat. Ok sekian terima review.


	2. Chapter 1

"Aku bersedia"

Kata-kata sakral itu terucap. Pendeta yang mendengar nya mengangguk. "Dengan ini aku nyata kan kalian sah sebagai sepasang suami dan istri. Kedua pengantin silahkan berciuman"

Inilah moment yang di tunggu semua tamu. Begitu juga dengan lelaki manis bernama Huang Zitao. Rona merah samar di pipi nya terlihat ketika Kris yang sudah resmi menjadi suami nya mendekat dan-

Cup!

-mengecup bibir nya singkat.

Riuh tepuk tangan tamu undangan untuk kedua nya. Walau mereka tak tahu jika sebenar nya bukan Zitao lah yang seharus nya berada di altar dan mengucap janji suci sehidup semati bersama Kris. Lelaki itu sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis menerima ucapan selamat di sebelah Zitao.

Sebenar nya Zitao cukup kecewa, pasalnya lelaki yang dia cintai menikahi nya atas dasar desakan keluarga begitu mengetahui Luhan menghilang atau lebih tepat nya di culik.

Tentu saja awalnya Kris menolak ide untuk menikahi Zitao sang sahabat dan lebih memilih mencari Luhan. Namun dengan alasan tamu undangan dan kolega bisnis yang hadir sangat tidak mungkin untuk menunda pernikahan apalagi membatalkan nya. Pasti menjadi aib besar bagi keluarga Wu. Tapi tak mengapa jika Zitao hanya pengganti Luhan karena lelaki itu yakin _jika cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalan nya waktu_.

Jadi yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menunggu dan berusaha agar Kris mau melihat nya lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Mendampingi Kris dan tersenyum bahagia menerima setiap ucapan selamat untuk mereka berdua.

Tontonan menarik pagi ini bagi seseorang yang duduk dengan santai di kursi. Mengamati bagaimana kedua lelaki yang baru saja menikah dengan smirk tipis. Oh Sehun lelaki itu berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah kedua pengantin dan menjabat tangan Wu Kris serta Wu Zitao. "Selamat atas pernikahan nya kalian berdua tampak serasi"

Kris mengangguk dan Zitao merona, "Suatu kehormatan anda mau datang ke pernikahan kami tuan Oh dan terima kasih atas pujian nya" balas Kris.

Mereka berdua saling mengenal. Perusahaan Kris yang baru saja membuka cabang di Korea Selatan menjalin kontrak bisnis dengan perusahaan Sehun. Sebatas itu tidak lebih.

Lagi sudut bibir Sehun terangkat naik"Tentu saja aku datang dan maaf nanti aku tidak bisa hadir di acara resepsi kalian. Ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak dan tidak bisa ku tinggalkan"

"Kami mengerti jika anda orang yang sibuk" balas Kris. Setelah berbasa basi sebentar Sehun pamit dan melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari sana menuju mobil mewah nya yang menunggu bersama Chanyeol dan cengiran bodoh.

"Bagaimana pernikahan didalam?" tanya Chanyeol setelah diri nya duduk di bangku kemudi. Mata nya melirik Sehun yang baru saja menyamankan duduk di bangku belakang.

Sehun menatap lelaki yang duduk di sebelah nya. "Mereka berdua menikah dan selesai" Chanyeol mendengus sebentar sebelum menjalankan mobilnya menuju mansion mewah Sehun.

Tangan Sehun menarik tubuh lelaki yang duduk di sebelah nya dalam keadaan tak sadar atau pingsan ke dalam pelukan. Kepala lelaki cantik itu bersandar nyaman di dada bidang Sehun. Ia menatap lekat pahatan wajah si lelaki cantik dengan seksama dan berdecak heran. Bagaimana mungkin ada lelaki yang memiliki paras wajah cantik seperti ini. Jari panjang nya mengusap pipi lembut dan seputih porselen itu dengan kekaguman. Turun terus hingga ke dagu dan tatapan Sehun terkunci pada bibir merah menggoda di depan nya.

Penasaran akan tekstur dari bibir merah itu tanpa sadar Sehun menarik dagu lancip itu ke arah nya. Sangat dekat hingga napas teratur si lelaki manis menerpa pipi nya. _Satu kecupan kurasa bukan masalah_ pikir Sehun.

Chu~

Kedua belah bibir itu bertemu dan _shit_ tebakan Sehun tentang betapa kenyal nya bibir Luhan terbukti benar. Lelaki cantik itu memang Luhan si calon pengantin yang hilang.

Masalah nya adalah ketika Sehun berpikir jika ia mengecup sekali bibir merah Luhan maka rasa penasaran di pikiran lelaki itu akan hilang maka jawaban nya salah. Seperti nya iblis berhasil menghasut ia untuk melakukan lebih. Perlahan lidah Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan merasakan rasa manis samar di pengecapan nya. Kemudian tanpa ragu ia melumat bibir Luhan dengan mata terpejam menikmati tekstur kenyal dan rasa manis alami yang ada.

Bukan nya berhenti ia malah melanjutkan aksi dengan membuka mulut Luhan menggunakan bantuan jari nya. Melesakkan lidah nya ke dalam rongga hangat mulut Luhan, menggoda lidah itu dengan lidah nya serta mengeksplor keseluruhan nya tanpa terlewat.

Saliva menetes dari mulut Luhan hingga ke dagu bukti betapa panas nya ciuman dari Oh Sehun walau Luhan tidak memberi respon apapun. Sekali lagi Sehun mengecap dan melumat bibir manis yang menjadi candu baru untuk nya selain alkohol. Ia mengerang tertahan ketika tautan itu terlepas dengan napas terengah mengabaikan kemungkinan jika Chanyeol melihat apa yang dia lakukan.

Bibir tipis Sehun mengecupi dagu Luhan mengikuti aliran saliva hingga ke leher. _Double shit_! Wangi tubuh Luhan yang manis seperti bayi menyerbu masuk ke indra penciuman nya.

 _Triple shit!_ Sekali lagi lelaki bermarga Oh itu mengerang begitu melihat bagian tubuh bawah nya terbangun.

"Chanyeol jika dalam 10 menit kita belum sampai di mansion jangan harap ada jatuh libur untuk mu selama sebulan. Itu arti nya dalam waktu sebulan juga kau tidak akan mendapat jatah lubang untuk penis besar mu dari si bebek genit".

Suara klakson kuat dan mobil yang melaju kencang adalah jawaban Chanyeol dari ancaman Sehun barusan. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sibuk komat kamit menyumpah pada nya, Sehun memejamkan mata nya sambil berpikir jika dia harus bermain solo untuk menidurkan ereksi nya.

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Haowen Wish**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Family**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, mature content, dirty talk, DLDR**

.

.

.

Keesokan pagi nya tidur nyenyak Luhan terusik sinar matahari pagi dan juga hawa dingin di kulit. Ia membalikkan badan nya menghindari sinar matahari dan bergelung ke sumber hangat yang sebelum nya berada di punggung.

Samar telinga Luhan bisa mendengar detakan jantung dan angin kecil menerpa puncak kepala nya. Tapi begitu kehangatan itu semakin mendekap nya ia tidak perduli apapun lagi.

Tunggu apa barusan saja dia berpikir ada yang mendekap nya?

Alis Luhan mengerut heran walau dalam keadaan mata terpejam. Sejak kapan dia memiliki dua detak jantung yang berbeda.

Perlahan mata itu terbuka menampil kan mata seindah rusa yang berbinar indah. Tangan kanan nya mengucek mata sebentar sebelum berkedip lucu membiasakan cahaya dan keadaan kamar. Hingga dia melihat dada bidang seseorang tepat di depan wajah nya.

Luhan baru sadar jika dia tertidur dalam pelukan seseorang dan ketika mendongak mata rusa itu menatap kagum wajah orang yang memeluk nya. "Tampan" puji Luhan dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Jari lentik Luhan bergerak sendiri menyusuri rahang tegas Sehun, bahu, dada dan berakhir membelai abs seksi tersebut.

"Kau bisa membuat ku ereksi pagi ini _deer_ " hingga suara serak itu mengagetkan Luhan.

Mata tajam itu terbuka dan bertatapan dengan mata rusa Luhan. "Sehun?" panggil Luhan memastikan. Pasalnya dia tidak ingat apapun penyebab diri nya berada di pelukan Sehun pagi ini.

"Ya sayang"

"Apa yang terjadi?" seakan mengerti kebingungan Luhan tangan Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan melumat bibir itu dan menyesapnya kuat.

Pipi Luhan merona begitu tautan bibir kedua nya terlepas. "Sebaiknya kita mandi sekarang sebelum Haowen berteriak histeris dari dapur" Sehun bangun kemudian mengendong Luhan ala bridal membawa nya ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu di dapur Haowen duduk manis di dapur sambil menyantap nasi goreng dan segelas besar susu coklat dengan santai.

Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang mengerutu karena di ganggu Chanyeol. "Berhenti mengikuti ku Park dobi" sungguh hanya karena masalah sepele sekarang kekasih nya yang kelewat tinggi itu bertingkah seperti bayi besar dengan mengikuti nya kemana-mana.

"Kau belum memberiku _morning kiss_ " rajuk Chanyeol mempoutkan bibir nya.

Bukan mendapat _morning kiss_ malah jeweran di telinga nya yang Chanyeol terima "Berhenti bersikap kekanakan di depan Haowen malu pada umur mu" jengah Baekhyun melepaskan telinga kekasih nya yang memerah.

Chanyeol mengusap telinga nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Sudah sana makan sarapan mu sebentar lagi Haowen berangkat sekolah" sebuah kecupan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menurut dan duduk di sebelah Haowen yang memandang datar.

Sedang kan lelaki bernama Byun Baekhyun sendiri mendudukan diri nya tepat di depan Haowen. "Kenapa _daddy_ belum turun?" tanya Haowen heran.

Biasa nya sang ayah sudah ada di meja makan begitu ia turun dari kamar nya yang berada di lantai dua. Melihat sang ayah yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya di temani segelas kopi. Tapi pagi ini ayah nya belum juga muncul setelah sarapan nya habis.

"Mungkin _daddy_ Haowen masih sibuk membuat Luhan saem mendesah karena sodokan brutal tapi nikmat nya" jawab Chanyeol santai meneruskan sarapan nya.

Pletak!

"Aww!" pekik Chanyeol begitu sendok makan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala nya. Mata sipit Baekhyun melotot marah ke arah nya dan tatapan bingung Haowen yang masih mencoba mencerna jawaban Chanyeol barusan.

"Dobi bodoh apa yang baru saja kau katakan hah?! Kau mau Haowen yang polos jadi mesum seperti mu!" teriak Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi yang memekak kan telinga.

Hanya cengiran bodoh dan garukan di kepala nya yang tak gatal di dapat Baekhyun dari kekasih tiang nya. "Haowen sayang jangan dengarkan Chanyeol hyung ok?" diikuti senyuman manis untuk Haowen dari Baekhyun dan pelototan kesal untuk kekasih idiot nya.

Hell! Untung saja Sehun tidak ada di sini jika tidak bisa di pastikan kepala kekasih nya akan di hajar habis-habisan karena omongan tak disaring Chanyeol.

"Luhan saem ada disini?" tanya Haowen antusias.

Pasangan ChanBaek bingung harus menjawab apa. Padahal kemarin ketika Sehun berhasil menculik Luhan dan membawa nya ke rumah dia sudah memperingatkan mereka berdua untuk tutup mulut dari Haowen yang saat itu sedang bermain ke rumah Tae Oh anak dari pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Umm itu..." astaga mereka harus menjawab apa sekarang.

Haowen segera turun dari kursi nya dan berlari ke lantai dua menuju kamar sang ayah. Jika benar Luhan saem ada di sini pasti guru kesukaan Haowen ada di kamar ayah nya bukan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpandangan sambil berdoa dalam hati jika setelah ini mereka masih bisa melihat matahari esok dan selamat dari amukan Sehun.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu kamar ayah nya Haowen tidak langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Dia mendekatkan telinga nya ke daun pintu mencoba mendengar suara dari dalam kamar ayah nya. Sayang tidak ada suara apapun dan mungkin bocah itu lupa kalau kamar sang ayah kedap suara.

Jari telunjuk Haowen mengetuk dagu nya berpikir sebaik nya dia langsung masuk atau menunggu saja sampai sang ayah dan guru kesayangan nya keluar.

Beberapa menit berpikir Haowen membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan.

Cklek!

Mata nya mengedar ke dalam ruangan mencari dua sosok yang familiar bagi diri nya. Dengan ragu kaki mungil nya melangkah masuk begitu mata nya tak menemukan apa yang di cari.

Terdengar suara air dari kamar mandi penasaran Haowen berjalan mendekat ke sana. hingga telinga nya mendengar suara Luhan yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi.

" _Eunghh sehun ahh... faster ahhh ouhh_ "

Kemudian suara ayah nya yang terdengar " _Ahh nikmat Hanhh_ "

Kening Haowen berkerut bingung apa yang sedang di lakukan ayah dan guru nya di dalam. Setahu nya dia dan Tae Oh pernah mandi bersama setelah berenang tapi mereka tidak bersuara melainkan tertawa dan saling menyiram air.

" _Nehh hun ahh terus nghh beri makan hhh lubang kelaparan ku ahh_ "

" _Shh lihat han lubang laparmu ahh menghisap penis ku dengan rakushh_ " setelah nya terdengar desahan dan geraman tertahan dari dalam sana.

Otak cerdas Haowen teringat kejadian waktu dia mengunjungi rumah Tae Oh sebulan yang lalu. Kedua anak kecil itu tidak sengaja mendengar suara desahan yang sama seperti sekarang dan ketika Haowen bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan santai sepupu nya itu menjawab jika kedua orang tua nya sedang membuatkan adik untuk menjadi teman bermainnya. Kedua anak kecil itu akhir nya memutuskan bermain di halaman belakang karena tidak mau mengganggu proses pembuatan adik bayi.

Haowen tersenyum sumringah, ia yakin jika sekarang ayah dan Luhan saem nya sedang membuatkan dia adik seperti yang di katakan Tae Oh dulu.

Bocah lelaki itu segera keluar kamar dan menutup pintu nya pelan sebelum beranjak ke bawah menemui Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah sambil mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita berangkat hyung"

Sepasang kekasih itu menoleh ke arah Haowen yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mobil Chanyeol keluar dari mansion didalam mobil Baekhyun yang penasaran melihat Haowen tersenyum terus mencoba bertanya. "Haowen sayang kenapa tersenyum terus heum? Mau memberitahu nya?"

Chanyeol juga ikut penasaran melirik Haowen dari kaca di dalam mobil.

Kepala Haowen mengangguk semangat dan senyuman di bibir nya pun belum luntur "Haowen senang karena sebentar lagi akan memiliki adik"

"Adik?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Ne hyung! _Daddy_ dan Luhan saem sedang membuat adik di dalam kamar mandi tadi" jawab Haowen dengan polos.

"MWO?!" teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

 **Warning! NC scene! Bagi yang berpuasa silah kan di baca setelah berbuka, jika masih nekat dosa tanggung sendiri-sendiri ok.**

Blam!

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup kencang karena tendangan Sehun, kaki nya melangkah menuju ranjang sementara bibir nya masih memangut panas dan bergairah bibir bengkak Luhan. "Eumhh mhh" leguhan Luhan tertahan kedua tangan nya memeluk erat leher Sehun sementara lengan Sehun memeluk pinggang nya.

Sehun berhenti di tepi ranjang, penis nya masih berada di hole Luhan.

Di tindihnya tubuh Luhan sementara kedua tangan nya menyangga tubuh nya sendiri. Perlahan Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya menghentak hole Luhan mengenai titik nikmat nya.

"Ahh ahh nghhh" desah Luhan dengan mata terpejam nikmat begitu Sehun melepas pagutan di bibir nya. Tangan Luhan meremas surai hitam Sehun menyalurkan kenikmatan tarian bar-bar mereka berdua.

"Ouhh anghh hunhh ahhh" tangan Luhan menekan kepala Sehun agar terus menempel ke dada nya. Lidah Sehun mainkan nipple Luhan yang menegang dengan sangat ahli, memutari nya, menjilat sekilas sampai menyedot kuat dan gigitan gemas di berikan nya. Sementara di bawah sana pinggul Sehun bergerak dengan irama cepat mengantar gelombang kenikmatan untuk kedua nya.

Lelaki bermarga Oh itu mengangkat kepala nya menatap wajah memerah Luhan karena gairah yang tinggi. Selapis keringat di kening nya, mata yang terpejam nikmat, bibir bengkak yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan. Sehun rasa dia akan meldak karena gairah dan juga wajah serta tubuh seksi Luhan.

"Han lihat ahh lubang lapar mu menelan penis besar ku ahh" sehun membantu Luhan bangun dan melihat bagaimana penis nya keluar masuk dan di remas ketat lubang Luhan.

Wajah Luhan semakin bertambah merah dengan sedikit kekuatan nya di dorong nya tubuh Sehun hingga terbaring di ranjang. "Biarkan aku menunggangi mu Sehun" ujar Luhan seduktif sembari menggigit bibir bawah nya menggoda.

Smirk khas Sehun muncul di kecup nya bibir Luhan sekilas sebelum menggangguk "Ride me baby"

Kedua tangan Luhan bertumpu di sekitar kepala Sehun, kemudian dia menaik turun kan tubuh nya cepat. "Ahh ahh mhh nikmat" penis Sehun semakin masuk ke dalam memberikan kenikmatan lebih untuk mereka.

Tidak mau menjadi uke yang pasif Luhan menundukkan tubuh nya kemudian menjilat nipple milik Sehun memainkan nya sedemian rupa "Shh naughty han ahh"

Tangan Sehun juga bergerak, meremas bongkahan kenyal Luhan dengan gemas sesekali menamparnya meninggalkan warna merah. "nghh Sehun aku ahh sampai"

Kepala Luhan mendongak dan menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan cepat, perut nya semakin mengejang mendekati klimaks.

"Together han ahh" Sehun juga menggerakkan pinggul nya mempercepat klimaks yang hampir sampai dan setelah beberapa kali hentakan penis Sehun.

"AKH!" cairan putih itu keluar juga menandakan orgasme kedua nya. Cairan Luhan tumpah di sekitar dada mereka dan mengenai sedikit dagu Sehun. Sementara cairan Sehun memenuhi hole Luhan bahkan sebagian mengalir keluar karena sebelum nya sudah terisi penuh ketika mereka melakukan nya di dalam kamar mandi.

Hahh hahh

Napas kedua nya memburu berebut oksigen. Pinggul Sehun masih bergerak pelan hingga cairan nya benar-benar keluar habis dari penis nya kemudian berhenti. Tubuh Luhan yang lemas masih menimpa tubuh Sehun namun lelaki itu tak keberatan.

Di sisir nya rambut Luhan ke belakang menggunakan jari-jari nya. Bibir nya tersenyum manis bukan smirk seperti biasa. "Sempurna seperti biasa nya Han" puji Sehun.

Luhan mendongak dan balas tersenyum manis. "Kau juga tuan Oh" balas Luhan sambil mengecup bibir Sehun. Sehun bangun dan menyandar di kepala ranjang sementara Luhan terduduk di pangkuan nya.

"Kau tidak mau mengeluarkan nya hun?" jari nya bermain di dada bidang Sehun sementara kepala nya menyandar nyaman di sana.

Sehun terkekeh pelan "Untuk apa? Kita belum selesai bermain han"

"Pervert" Luhan memukul dada Sehun pelan mengundang gelak tawa dan cubitan gemas di pipi nya. "Kenapa kemarin kau membius ku?"

Sehun menatap mata rusa kesukaan nya kemudian mengecup kecil hidung Luhan "Aku akan memberitahu jawaban nya setelah kita menyelesaikan satu ronde lagi"

"Ahh" satu leguhan keluar dari bibir Luhan ketika Sehun mengangkat pinggul nya ke atas kemudian mengeluarkan penis nya yang lemas dari hole Luhan. Cairan milik Sehun mengalir keluar ke paha Luhan.

Belum sempat Luhan protes Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan dan mengangkat pinggang nya terpaksa Luhan menyangga tubuh nya dengan lutut dan juga tangan nya. "Se- ahhh" Luhan menggigit bibir nya sendiri begitu Sehun menggesekkan penis nya ke hole Luhan.

"Nghh pelan-pelan ahh" perlahan benda keras itu memasuki kembali lubang nya. Terasa penuh dan nikmat. Sehun sendiri menggeram tertahan begitu penis nya di remas lembut mengantarkan kenangan lama ketika mereka melakukan ini pertama kali saat duduk di bangku kuliah.

Sehun mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan, tubuh polos kedua nya menempel rapat. "Saranghae Han" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan.

"Nado saranghae Hun" balas Luhan sambil menolehkan kepala nya ke belakang dan mencium pipi putih tersebut. Kemudian Sehun bergerak kembali mengantarkan kenikmatan memabukkan untuk kedua nya.

Tanpa satu orang pun sadari baik Sehun maupun Luhan sudah saling mengenal sebelum nya.

.

.

.

Haowen berada di dalam kelas, tangan nya sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel pintar dalam genggaman nya. Jangan heran bila bocah kecil namun pintar seperti Haowen memiliki benda seperti itu.

Sudah pasti nama sang ayah yang menjadi embel-embel nya.

"Simpan ponsel mu Haowen sebentar lagi saem baru datang" itu suara Tae Oh sepupu nya.

"Sebentar aku sedang mengirim pesan untuk _daddy_ " jari kecil itu terus bergerak merangkai kalimat dan mengirim nya dengan smirk tipis penuh kemenangan.

Tae Oh sendiri hanya begidik ngeri, percayalah walaupun Haowen masih kecil tapi kelicikan nya tidak perlu di ragukan. Lebih baik jangan mencari masalah dengan Haowen atau kau akan menyesal nanti.

Seorang lelaki memasuki ruangan kelas dengan membawa beberapa buku pelajaran. Senyum nya mengembang menampakkan dimple yang semakin menambah daya tarik. "Selamat pagi semua, nama saya Zhang Yixing kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Yixing saem. Mulai hari ini saya adalah guru pengganti Luhan saem"

Wajah teduh nya berhasil mempesona semua bocah kecil menggemaskan disana. Setidaknya guru baru mereka tidak jauh berbeda cantik nya dari Luhan saem.

"Hei Haowen apa kau tahu kenapa Luhan saem berhenti mengajar?" bisik Tae Oh di sebelah Haowen yang sibuk mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

"Tentu saja tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu mu" jawab Haowen yang mendapat dengusan kesal dari sepupu nya. "Semoga saja _daddy_ mengabulkan keinginan ku dengan cepat seperti sebelum nya" gumam Haowen pelan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain lebih tepat nya dalam kamar Sehun, lelaki yang baru saja akan memejamkan mata menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi harus membuka mata nya. Suara pesan khusus milik Haowen membuat nya bangun dari ranjang dan mengambil ponsel dari atas nakas. Luhan bergerak menyusup ke dalam dekapan Sehun karena terusik pergerakan nya.

Hampir saja ponsel itu jatuh dan mengenai Luhan kalau ia tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus. Mata nya terbelalak kaget memebaca pesan yang Haowen kirim sebelum kekehan ringan meluncur dari mulut nya. "Anak nakal"

 _ **From: Prince Haowen**_

 _ **Daddy kabulkan keinginan Haowen secepat daddy menculik Lulu mommy.**_

 _ **Kali ini Haowen ingin adik laki-laki.**_

 _ **Tapi harus yang cantik dan memiliki mata rusa seperti Lulu mommy.**_

 _ **Kalau tidak haowen akan mendiamkan daddy sebulan penuh!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gua balik bawa kelanjutan cerita nya. Serius gua kaga nyangka kalo ff yang gua buat bakal dapat respon yang bagus dari readers semua. Beberapa pertanyaan bakal gua jawab dengan model Q & A ok.

 **Q:** si naga kurang peka dengan Zitao?

 **A:** haha peka kaga ya? Next chap bakal terjawab si naga kurang peka atau apalah :v

.

 **Q:** AKU PENASARAN GIMANA SEHUN NYULIK LUHAN DG MUDAHNYA. APA LUHAN TIDAK MEMBERI PERLAWANAN? ATAO JANGAN2 DY GAK CINTA MA KRIS?

 **A:** CAPSLOCK NYA JEBOL YE :v cara Sehun nyulik Luhan bakal di jelasin di chap mendatang gua malas ngetik nya di chap ini karena para uke unyu di rp udah goda berhasil gua -_- ada sedikit clue sih selamat menebak hahahaha :v

.

 **Q:** ini mpreg atau kaga thorr?

 **A:** nah itu dia yang gua kaga tau masalah nya mpreg itu masih belum dapet feel nya ke gua/? Bagi gua mpreg itu agak sedikit kaga masuk akal bisa terjadi. Tapi para readers bisa kasih saran buat gua untuk yang satu ini.

.

 **Q:** nanti Luhan bakal milih Sehun atau Kris?

 **A:** bakal milih gua lah secara gua kan maknae evil si ultimate seme :v

.

 **Q:** Haowen anak kandung Sehun? Klo emang iya Sehun udh kawin trs siapa ibu nya Haowen?

 **A:** pasti anak Sehun lah liat aja evil nya nular kan? Ibu kandung nya bakal di bahas di chap depan dan sayang nya iya Sehun emang udah nikah :v

.

 **Q:** ini yaoi sehun disini straight...?

 **A:** emang ini ff yaoi, bromance, boys love atau apalah itu -_- Sehun straight? Tunggu di chap depan aja ye entar juga bakal ke jawab kok ;*

.

Buat yg review ngakak baca surat atau summary ini cerita? Sama gua juga :v blg lnjt dan fast update? Di usahakan dah soalnya godaan para uke di bulan puasa ini sungguh SANGAT sulit di abaikan -_- yg blg Haowen evil kaya Sehun? Like father like son :v minta word nya di panjangin? Kaya nya yang ini udh panjang kalo mau panjang lagi sambung pake tali :*

Last! wanna review?


	3. Chapter 2

"Haowen-ie~" langkah Haowen terhenti begitu suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia berbalik dan menemukan seorang gadis cilik cantik tengah tersenyum manis. Di tangan nya ada sebatang coklat di lilit pita berwarna biru.

"Ya?" tanya Haowen.

"Ini untuk mu Haowen-ie~" gadis cilik itu mengulurkan coklat di depan Haowen dengan kepala menunduk malu.

Haowen terdiam. Dia bingung kenapa gadis cantik di depannya memberi coklat. Ia tidak berulang tahun. Matanya menatap bergantian ke wajah malu-malu dan coklat yang masih terulur. "Gomawo" ucap Haowen sopan setelah menerima coklat tersebut.

"Ne~" si gadis cilik tersenyum malu. "Haowen suka makanan manis?" tanya si gadis cilik lagi dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Coklat, es krim dan bubble tea yang ku suka" mata Haowen melirik name tag di baju si gadis cilik. 'Chelsea' nama yang cantik seperti orang nya puji Haowen dalam hati. Ia baru sadar jika gadis cilik itu kakak kelasnya.

"Kalau begitu besok saat istirahat mau kah Haowen pergi bersama ke kantin membeli segelas bubble tea?" tanya Chelsea penuh harap.

Kepala Haowen mengangguk sekali menyetujui dan Chelsea melompat girang. "Baiklah sampai jumpa besok Haowen-ie~" gadis cilik itu berlari ke gerbang sekolah setelah melambaikan tangan nya kepada Haowen.

Bocah lelaki itu kembali berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mobil hitam yang sangat di kenalinya terparkir di samping pria tampan. "Bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini jagoan?" Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Haowen.

"Seperti biasa" balas Haowen menyamankan duduknya. Sehun menutup pintu kemudian segera masuk dan duduk di bangku kemudi. Mobil itu mulai keluar dari gerbang sekolah Haowen. Tangan Haowen memainkan coklat yang di berikan Chelsea, dahinya mengerut bingung kenapa dia mendapat coklat walau ia menerimanya tanpa banyak tanya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sehun melihat Haowen memainkan sebatang coklat sambil melemparnya sesekali ke udara.

"Teman" jawab Haowen singkat sambil memasukkan coklat tersebut ke dalam tas sekolah.

Sehun terkekeh sepertinya Haowen sama populernya seperti dia dulu. "Dari gadis cantik tadi?" tanya Sehun memastikan karena saat menunggu Haowen keluar dari kelas dia melihat seorang gadis cilik keluar sebelum putranya.

"Ne" jawab Haowen. " _Daddy_ boleh Haowen bertanya?" mata Sehun melirik sebentar ke arah Haowen sebelum fokus ke depan.

"Mau tanya apa hm?"

"Tadi pagi _daddy_ dan _mommy_ membuat adik kah?" tanya Haowen polos. Sehun melotot horor mendengarnya. Astaga apa tadi pagi anaknya melihat kegiatan ia dan Luhan. "Haowen mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar mandi. Kata Tae Oh suara aneh itu artinya _daddy_ sedang membuat adik dengan _mommy_ , benarkah?" tanya nya semakin penasaran.

Sehun _sweatdrop_ ternyata kegiatan panasnya tadi pagi kedengaran oleh Haowen. Ingatkan ia untuk selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya mulai sekarang. "I-itu...hahaha benar" jawab Sehun kikuk menggaruk kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak memegang stir.

"Itu artinya sekarang Haowen sudah punya adik?" tanya Haowen antusias.

"Membuat adik tidak semudah itu jagoan. Haowen harus menunggu lama jika menginginkan seorang adik" bibir kecil Haowen cemberut mendengar penjelasan ayahnya.

Bukan kah Tae Oh mengatakan suara aneh itu artinya membuat adik? Lalu kenapa harus menunggu lama. "Apa itu artinya _daddy_ tidak sehebat Kai ahjussi?" mungkin saja ayahnya tidak sehebat ayah Tae Oh yang bisa membuat adik dalam sekejap. Haowen kesal sendiri memikirkan jika ayahnya kalah dari ayah Tae Oh sepupu sekaligus rivalnya.

Percayalah Haowen tidak suka di kalahkan dalam hal apapun.

Sehun menepuk jidatnya keras. Membicarakan kehamilan dengan seorang anak kecil bukan hal yang mudah dan lagi apa tadi? Dirinya tidak sehebat sepupu hitamnya Kai? Mimpi saja karena dari segi manapun Sehun akan selalu unggul.

"Dengar Haowen membuat adik itu tidaklah mudah. Daddy yakin jika sekarang eomma Tae Oh tidak hamil. Dari pada memikirkan hal dewasa dan rumit seperti itu lebih baik jika Haowen belajar dengan rajin supaya jadi anak cerdas, mengerti?" kening Haowen mengerut tanda jika si kecil sedang berpikir. Sehun menunggu dengan sabar.

"Arraseo" jawab Haowen antara mengerti atau tidak dengan penjelasan sang ayah. Ia hanya berpikir jika ayahnya tidak ingin Haowen membahas hal dewasa dan rumit. Sesederhana itu bukan.

Tangan kanan Sehun mengacak rambut Haowen. Bangga memiliki anak penurut dan pintar walau keras kepala dan licik.

"Boleh Haowen bertanya lagi _daddy_?" suara nya memecah keheningan sesaat di dalam mobil.

"Tentu"

"Haowen tidak mengerti kenapa _daddy_ bersuara seperti 'Shh lihat han lubang laparmu ahh menghisap penis ku dengan rakushh _'_ " jelas Haowen lengkap dengan desahan yang ia dengar tadi pagi dari kamar mandi sang ayah.

Mobil hitam milik Sehun oleng dan hampir saja menabrak seorang nenek di pinggir jalan.

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Haowen Wish**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Family**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, mature content, dirty talk, DLDR**

.

.

.

Cklek!

Kris masuk ke dalam kamarnya atau mungkin kamar bersama ia dan Zitao yang sudah resmi menyandar gelar sebagai istrinya. "Semua bajumu sudah ku masukkan ke dalam koper Yifan" suara lembut Zitao mengalun begitu menyadari keberadaan Kris.

Kris atau Wu Yifan mendekat untuk mengamati kegiatan Tao melipat rapi beberapa baju miliknya ke dalam koper. "Terima kasih" gumam Kris.

"Tidak masalah bukan kah itu tugas dari seorang istri untuk melayani suaminya" mendadak suasana menjadi kaku. Tangan Zitao berhenti melipat kepalanya menunduk begitu sadar salah bicara. "Mian" lirih Zitao.

Setelah semalam resmi menikah hari ini Zitao sedang bersiap untuk pergi bulan madu bersama Kris. Lelaki bermata panda itu senang bukan main membayangkan akan menghabiskan waktu dua minggu bersama suaminya untuk bulan madu hanya berdua. Ia juga menyiapkan diri untuk tampil semenarik mungkin agar Kris tertarik dan menyukai bukan tapi mencintai dirinya.

Harapan tinggal harapan bagi Zitao. Kenyataannya mereka berdua jadi canggung satu sama lain bahkan tadi malam keduanya tidur saling membelakangi walau satu ranjang. Miris memang.

"Lanjutkan berkemasnya kita harus berangkat ke bandara sebentar lagi" ucap Kris kemudian berlalu pergi dari kamar mereka.

Hiks

Isakan Zitao keluar begitu tubuh lemasnya terduduk di lantai kamar. Batinnya berkecamuk sedih sampai kapan Kris akan terus mengingat Luhan dan melihat dirinya. Tidak tahukah lelaki itu jika Zitao mencintainya jauh sebelum Kris mengenal luhan. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu tidak peka terhadap semua sikap manis dan perhatian yang diberikannya.

Kadang Zitao merasa dia sanggup membenci Luhan sebanyak ia mencintai Kris. Namun ia sadar ini semua bukan salah Luhan yang memang lebih menarik di banding dirinya. _Juga lebih beruntung karena mendapatkan cinta Kris tanpa harus berusaha_.

Nyonya Wu masuk ke dalam kamar dan memeluk Zitao erat. Mengerti bagaimana sakitnya perasaan menantu yang terisak keras dalam pelukannya.

"Sabarlah Zi dan jangan menyerah. Eomma yakin suatu hari nanti mata Yifan akan terbuka lebar dan menyadari jika yang mencintainya selama ini adalah dirimu bukan Luhan"

Tentu saja wanita paruh baya itu tahu semua yang terjadi. Bagaimana tatapan penuh cinta Zitao untuk anak nya sedari dulu yang sangat tidak peka. Atau bagaimana tatapan sedih Luhan ketika ia meminta untuk menerima perasaan Kris. Atau bagaimana juga ketika tatapan memohon dan isakan Luhan ketika ia meminta agar lamaran putranya di terima.

Meskipun pada akhirnya Luhan menghilang di hari pernikahan hingga Kris menikahi Zitao kemarin.

Wanita paruh baya inilah saksi hidup dari cinta rumit yang dirasakan putranya.

Zitao yang mencintai Kris. Kris yang mencintai Luhan dan Luhan yang sepertinya mencintai orang lain.

Didepan pintu Kris terpaku melihat ibu dan istrinya menangis berpelukan. Siapa lagi penyebab mereka seperti itu jika bukan karena keegoisan dirinya. Di urungkan niatnya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tertinggal di dalam kamar.

Egois

Satu kata yang menggambarkan dirinya sendiri.

Bukan Kris tidak peka. Ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu perasaan sahabat yang sekarang menjadi istrinya selama ini. Sahabat jadi cinta.

Pria bodoh mana yang tidak bisa merasakan cinta dari Zitao. Ia sudah tahu dari lama tapi ia berusaha menepis semua itu dengan dalih mereka bersahabat dan tak ingin persahabatan yang mereka jalin akan hancur karena perasaan cinta sesaat. Alasan klasik memang tapi itu kenyataannya kawan.

Di tambah lagi ketika kuliah dia bertemu dengan Luhan. Pemuda yang saat itu dengan senyumnya berhasil membuat jantung Kris berdetak kencang namun terasa menyenangkan.

Cinta itu indah.

Namun jangan lupakan rasa sakit yang menyertainya. Rasa egois ingin memiliki walau kalian tahu resiko akan ada seseorang yang tersakiti.

Sebagai lelaki yang bertanggung jawab Kris ingin membahagiakan Zitao sebagai istrinya tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbohong jika sampai sekarang tidak bisa melupakan Luhan. Jika bukan karena ancaman sialan yang ia terima bisa di pastikan saat ini dirinya sudah berkeliling Seoul untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan.

 _Dan menyakiti Zitao lebih dalam lagi_.

Kris menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bingung harus bersikap atau melakukan apa saat ini. Mencoba membuka hati dan menerima Zitao atau tetap mempertahankan cinta serta mencari keberadaan Luhan.

Setelah menarik napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri tangan Kris bergerak diatas ponsel menghubungi seseorang.

"Tuan Jung aku ingin kau mencari tahu keberadaan seseorang secara rahasia" ucap Kris begitu panggilan tersambung.

Benar biarkan Kris egois sekali lagi. Kali ini ia akan melakukan keduanya. Mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Zitao selama masa bulan madunya dan mencari keberadaan Luhan di Seoul selama ia pergi.

 _Biar hatiku yang memilih antara cinta dari Zitao atau perasaan cintaku untuk Luhan_.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghampiri meja dimana Baekhyun sudah menunggu didalam restoran sambil memainkan ponsel mengusir kebosanan. "Maaf terlambat" sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening dan pipi Baekhyun.

"Lama sekali aku sampai lumutan menunggumu" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal yang di hadiahi kekehan ringan dan usapan sayang di kepalanya dari Chanyeol.

"Ada beberapa pertemuan yang harus ku jadwal ulang untuk besok karena Sehun tidak bekerja satu hari ini" jelas Chanyeol memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan kesukaan mereka berdua.

Mata Baekhyun memicing curiga "Benarkah?"

"Iya sayang salahkan saja Sehun yang terlalu sibuk dengan calon nyonya Oh yang baru"

"Mereka belum menikah yeol" ingat Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Dan terakhir kali ku ingat Sehun dan istrinya belum resmi bercerai" tambah Baekhyun jengkel.

Baekhyun memang tidak suka membahas wanita sombong dan menjengkelkan yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya kesal karena menghina orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Hell! Dia pikir dia siapa huh menghakimi oreintasinya dengan pedas. Orang tua Baekhyun saja tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut.

Tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus punggung kekasihnya ia tahu jika _mood_ Baekhyun selalu jelek bila berhubungan dengan ibu kandung Haowen.

"Jangan marah sayang nanti cantiknya hilang" rayu Chanyeol mengecup pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Kekasihnya tersipu malu "Ihh ini di tempat umum yeol" ia menyikut perut Chanyeol dengan manja sedang Chanyeol tertawa gemas melihat tingkahnya.

"Tapi Baekki yang membuatku herankan kenapa sampai sekarang mereka masih belum bercerai padahal sudah lama mereka tidak satu rumah" Baekhyun berdecak kesal baru saja dia lupa sekarang malah ingat lagi dengan rubah licik itu. Sial.

"Pabo!" jari lentik Baekhyun mencubit perut Chnyeol membuat si empu mengaduh sambil mengusap perutnya yang terkena cubitan. "Tentu saja dia tidak mau berpisah dari Sehun kau lupa jika dia adalah rubah licik yang suka memanfaatkan situasi huh? Jangan bilang kau juga lupa bagaimana dia menjebak Sehun hingga menghamilinya. O-oh satu lagi kau juga tidak lupakan bagaimana sikap jahatnya yang seperti ibu tiri pada Haowen!" omel Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Brak!

Baekhyun menggebrak meja dengan geram mengabaikan pengunjung restoran yang menatap mereka keheranan. Chanyeol menunduk meminta maaf.

"Sial! Aku masih ingat bagaimana Haowen demam tinggi karena di kurung di luar rumah dalam keadaan hujan deras! Aku hiks aku benci hiks dia yeol" isak Baekhyun secara mendadak teringat kejamnya sikap ibu kandung Haowen.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun "Sudah Baekki jangan di ingat lagi" tangan nya sibuk mengelus menenangkan si mungil. "Itu saat paling menyakitkan untuk Haowen karena kita lalai menjaganya" entah apa dosa si kecil Haowen hingga mendapat ibu seburuk itu dan yang membuat Chanyeol geram ketika itu terjadi ia dan Sehun sedang di luar negeri melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

Ketika kedua nya mendapat kabar dari Baekhyun jika si kecil panas tinggi dan di larikan ke rumah sakit tanpa pikir panjang mereka berdua mencari tiket ke Korea dengan penerbangan paling cepat.

Masih terekam dengan jelas betapa murkanya Sehun begitu mengetahui penyebab anak tunggalnya sakit dan terdapat beberapa memar di balik baju si kecil ketika perawat mengganti bajunya.

Satu tamparan kuat melayang di pipi ibu Haowen ketika ia pulang ke rumah dan mendapati wanita kejam itu sedang menonton drama kesukaannya di televisi. Sehun nyaris membunuh ibu kandung Haowen saat itu juga jika tidak di cegah Chanyeol sambil menarik paksa Sehun menjauh dari sana.

"Sekarang yang terpenting Haowen aman dan bahagia bukan? jadi berhenti mengingat semua kejadian pahit itu ok" Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia melepas pelukan mereka kemudian menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa menangis dasar cengeng" ejek Baekhyun kemudian kedua nya tertawa bersama. Setetes air mata mengalir tanpa Chanyeol sadari ketika kenangan buruk itu berputar kembali di pikiran.

"Oh iya hampir lupa bagaimana cara kalian berdua menculik Luhan?"

Chanyeol baru ingat jika ia belum menceritakan kejadian penculikan Luhan. "Sebenarnya saat itu..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Jangan sampai ada kesalahan kau mengerti?" tanya Sehun menghadap Chanyeol yang berpakaian seperti tukang pengantar paket lengkap dengan kotak berisi surat ancaman di tangannya._

 _Pria jangkung itu mengangguk "Tentu saja serahkan semuanya padaku" kemudian ia melangkah ke arah pintu dekat dengan ruangan di mana Luhan berada di samping gereja tempatnya akan melangsungkan pernikahan._

 _Tok tok tok_

 _Tangan Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kayu itu sedikit keras tak lama muncul pria manis dengan setelan rapi "Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" pria berpipi tembam itu mengamati Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah. Keheranan melihat tukang paket datang kemari sambil terus menunduk dengan topi yang menutupi wajahnya._

" _Maaf mengganggu saya ingin mengantar paket" jelas Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya._

" _Paket?" ulang pria itu._

" _Ya benar apa tuan Luhan ada di dalam?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Ada" lelaki itu membenarkan jika di dalam ruangan ada Luhan._

 _Chanyeol menghela napas gugup dia harus mengulur waktu selama mungkin agar sehun bisa beraksi dengan mudah. "Ada paket untuknya"_

 _Lelaki di depannya menatap curiga "Kenapa tidak diantar ke rumah saja?" orang gila mana yang mengirim paket di saat pernikahan langsung ke gereja._

 _Mampus sepertinya lelaki itu curiga tapi Chanyeol tidak kehabisan akal. "Saya hanya bertugas mengantar paket ke tujuan. Alamat yang tertera di paket ini juga alamat gereja ini jadi jangan salahkan saya. Salahkan saja orang yang mengirim paket"_

 _Lelaki yang belakangan di ketahui bernama Xiumin membenarkan dalam hati._

" _Baiklah jadi bisa aku saja yang menerima paketnya? Kau tahu bukan jika calon pengantin tidak boleh keluar"_

" _Tentu saja tidak masalah" jawab Chanyeol tersenyum lega._

" _Jadi dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" tanya Xiumin._

 _Chanyeol membenarkan letak kacamata menyamarnya. Tangannya sibuk merogoh ke dalam tas kecil yang dia pakai berpura-pura mencari pena. "Sebentar sepertinya aku lupa meletakkan dimana pena ku" bohongnya._

" _Cepatlah waktu ku tidak banyak" desak Xiumin tak sabar. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tak enak dan teringat Luhan._

" _Iya sebentar" Chanyeol menyerahkan paket itu ke Xiumin dan berpura-pura lagi mencari pena._

 _Sementara itu di dalam ruangan Luhan._

 _Cklek!_

" _Xiu kau su- eh? Sehun?" Luhan kaget begitu melihat orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya bukan Xiumin."Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan._

 _Sehun berjalan mendekat senyum tipis bermain di bibirnya. "Cantik" puji Sehun melihat tampilan cantik Luhan mengenakan jas putih gading dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Rambut coklat yang ditata rapi dan sedikit polesan make up yang semakin mempercantik wajah si rusa._

" _G-gomawo" rona merah itu terlihat di pipi Luhan._

 _Kini keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Dalam jarak dekat keduanya saling mengagumi wajah masing-masing hingga Sehun menunduk untuk melihat wajah Luhan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. "Se-sehun apa yang-"_

 _Belum selesai Luhan berbicara tubuhnya sudah di tarik Sehun ke dalam pelukan. Lelaki itu menyerukan wajahnya di perpotongan leher si mungil. Napas hangat Sehun membelai leher Luhan menghasilkan rasa geli dan gugup bersamaan._

" _Setelah sekian lama kita berpisah dan bertemu kembali satu tahun yang lalu rasa cintaku padamu tidak pernah berubah sama sekali han" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan._

 _Luhan kaget tentu saja. Ternyata Sehun masih memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti ia rasakan walau terlambat. "Aku juga tapi semua sudah terlambat Sehun sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Kris"_

 _Pelukan itu melonggar kedua tangan Sehun memegang kedua sisi pipi Luhan dan menatap mata rusa itu dalam "Berikan aku jawabannya. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun serius._

 _Tentu saja Luhan mencintainya tapi ia tidak mungkin mengecewakan Kris, orang tuanya dan semua tamu undangan bukan. "Ya Sehun tapi aku-"_

" _Itu jawaban yang cukup untuk ku. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan han" potong Sehun. "Walau kau tak mau mengecewakan orang lain tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu menikah dengan orang selain diriku" lanjut Sehun._

 _Diam-diam sebelah tangan Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang di beri obat bius tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Luhan._

" _Sehun ini sa-" bau menyengat masuk ke indra penciuman pandangan Luhan mengabur hingga gelap dan tubuhnya jatuh lunglai ke pelukan Sehun setelah dengan cepat Sehun menutup hidung dan mulut Luhan menggunakan sapu tangan tadi._

" _Obat bius ini sangat hebat" gumam Sehun menggendong Luhan bridal setelah menyimpan kembali sapu tangan tersebut di saku celana nya._

 _Begitu di rasa aman Sehun keluar sambil menggendong Luhan dari ruangannya ke dalam mobil tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Beruntung semua tamu undangan sudah masuk ke dalam gereja karena acara akan di mulai._

 _Sehun mengirim pesan singkat pada Chanyeol jika rencana mereka berjalan mulus. Setelah membaringkan tubuh Luhan di mobil lelaki itu bergegas masuk ke dalam gereja dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Telinganya mendengar bisik-bisik tamu undangan lain karena calon pengantinnya belum juga keluar apalagi matanya melihat sosok lelaki pendek menghampiri Kris dengan wajah pucat dan panik._

 _Pasti sekarang mereka sudah sadar jika Luhan menghilang._

 _Ponsel Sehun bergetar menampilkan pesan dari Chanyeol jika ia sudah di dalam mobil menemani Luhan. Smirk tipis kembali ke bibir Sehun. Tidak ia sangka akan semudah ini untuk menculik seseorang._

 _Tidak lama acara pernikahan di mulai setelah jeda dua puluh menit dari yang seharusnya. Terlihat di altar Kris kolega bisnisnya mengucap janji sehidup semati dengan lelaki tinggi bermata panda._

 _Dirinya beranjak mendekati pengantin setelah para tamu undangan mengucapkan selamat dan memuji keduanya. Jujur saja menurut Sehun Kris dan Zitao sangat serasi seperti dirinya dan Luhan yang suatu hari nanti akan mengikuti jejak keduanya mengikrarkan janji di hadapan tuhan._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

.

"Begitulah ceritanya hingga sekarang Luhan berada di mansion" lelaki itu mengakhiri ceritanya bersamaan dengan seorang pelayan mengantar makanan keduanya.

Setelah menggumamkan kata terima kasih Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang mengelap sendok dan garpu milik Baekhyun menggunakan tisu. "Seharian ini aku berpikir terus sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Sehun dan Luhan"

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat heran "Bukankah itu sudah jelas jika Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika bertemu Luhan setahun yang lalu?"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng menolak pendapat yang di lontarkan Chanyeol. "Menurutku bukan karena itu tapi karena sesuatu yang lain yeol"

Kening Chanyeol mengerut sambil memotong _steak_ milik Baekhyun menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil agar mudah di makan. "Lalu apa? Kukira pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah saat dimana Sehun mengantar Haowen ke sekolah barunya" selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar Sehun membahas sesuatu tentang Luhan.

Tahu sendiri jika Sehun sibuk bekerja dan mengurus Haowen.

Dia sendiri juga baru pertama kali bertemu Luhan ketika menjemput Haowen di sekolah dan menemukan anak itu berdiri dekat gerbang bersama Luhan yang mengenalkan diri sebagai gurunya.

"Entah lah yeol aku hanya merasa jika mereka berdua saling mengenal sebelumnya" Baekhyun mengecup pipi si jangkung setelah _steak_ miliknya di potong kecil. "Instingku yang mengatakan begitu"

"Insting uke hm?" Chanyeol terkekeh mendapat pukulan pelan dari Baekhyun di pundaknya.

"Jangan mengejekku yoda!"

.

.

.

.

Senyum manis itu tak luntur dari bibir merah Haowen. Anak lelaki itu terus tersenyum sambil menyantap makan siang nya. "Senang sekali kenapa heum?"

Kepala Haowen menoleh ke samping kanannya dan tersenyum makin lebar "Haowen senang karena _mommy_ menemani Haowen makan siang bersama _daddy_ " jelas Haowen menyendok makanannya ke mulut.

Walau awalnya Luhan agak risih di panggil _mommy_ karena itu sebutan untuk wanita sedang dirinya seorang pria. Tapi tak lama ia menerima saja panggilan sayang dari Haowen toh jika ia menikah nanti juga kan menjadi ibu Haowen bukan? Apa Luhan baru saja memikirkan menikah dengan Sehun? Gila umpat Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan mengelus kepala Haowen dengan sayang "Benarkah? Kalau gitu makan yang banyak sayang" senyum Luhan ikut mengembang melihat pipi Haowen menggembung penuh makanan.

"Baiklah aku di abaikan disini" celetuk Sehun pura-pura sedih dengan mulut melengkung ke bawah.

Haowen dan Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi sedih yang di buat Sehun. " _Daddy_ juga makan yang banyak masakan _mommy_ enak kalau tidak Haowen habiskan semuanya!" ancam Haowen sambil mengacungkan sendok nya ke arah masakan yang terhidang di meja.

Makan siang kali ini sedikit berbeda karena Luhan yang memasak.

Sebelumnya maid yang memasakkan makan siang mereka karena jika malam Baekhyun lah yang memasak di bantu Chanyeol dan Haowen yang mengacau di dapur.

"Enak saja _daddy_ juga mau merasakan makanan buatan _mommy_ " Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan yang mengambilkan makanan untuk Sehun. "Gomawo _mommy_ saranghae~" dengan cepat Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan di depan Haowen yang mendelik tak terima.

" _Daddy_ jangan mencium _mommy_ seperti itu!" teriak Haowen kesal.

Luhan merona "Nado saranghae" balas Luhan mengulum senyum. Sehun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Luhan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Haowen.

" _Mommy~_ " Haowen merengek sambil menarik-narik baju Luhan serta _aegyo_ yang belum pernah sekalipun di lihat Sehun dalam hidupnya.

"Sudahlah Hun-ah jangan menggangu Haowen lagi" bela Luhan sambil mengecup pipi Haowen yang tersenyum sumringah.

Sehun pura-pura mendengus kesal "Aku akan meminta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk membelaku nanti" setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama. Dalam hati Sehun bersyukur akhirnya hari dimana dia berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang di sayangi sambil tertawa bahagia tiba juga.

Melihat senyum dan _aegyo_ langka Haowen yang bisa keluar dengan mudah bila bersama Luhan adalah hal yang istimewa baginya. Haowen anaknya adalah hal terindah dalam hidup pria berkulit pucat itu, setiap tawa dan senyumnya adalah prioritas utama dalam hidup Sehun. Karena itu apapun keinginan anaknya akan selalu di turuti sesulit apapun bahkan seekstrim menculik Luhan. Luhan sendiri punya tempat spesial di harinya, rasa cinta yang tak pernah luntur dan kedekatannya dengan Haowen adalah bonus tersendiri untuk Sehun.

 _Kalian berdua adalah segalanya untukku apapun yang terjadi tidak akan ku biarkan siapapun menyakiti kalian termasuk diriku sendiri_.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Udah fast update kan? Yo yo yo update lagi weh gila otak gua lancar banget ngetik chap ini tau nya udah selesai aja di tbc :v terima kasih untuk para readers yang memberikan review yang selalu bikin gua ngakak baca nya dan juga beberapa saran yang kalian kasih ke gua.

Yang minta di panjangin lagi word nya sampai 7k+ doh maaf ye kaga bisa soalnya gua tipe orang yang ngetik sedikit apa yang ada udah di coba panjangin malah kaga bisa -_- gimana chapter ini? Pada ke jawab kaga pertanyaan para readers? Tentang sikap kris yang kaga peka, ibu kandung haowen dan status dari sehun sendiri atau gimana perasaan luhan yang sebenarnya. Satu lagi cara sehun sama chanyeol culik luhan :v chapter depan isi nya flasback hunhan pas ketemu untuk pertama kalinya, pisah terus sehun nikah sampai haowen lahir ke dunia dan konflik mulai bermunculan eaaaak! -_- /disantet readers/mati/gentayangan/

 **P.S:** diantara para readers ada author yang pernah buat atau tau tentang mpreg? Kalo ada pm gua ye ;* rencananya ini ff mau di buat mpreg sesuai permintaan readers sekalian

 **P.S.S:** kemarin ada yang nanya gua gender nya apa kan? Gua laki, pria, cowok, namja dan sejenisnya tapi jangan naksir gua plis -_- hati gua udh kepentok cinta kopel rp gua si princess luhan sampai ke real! Thalangek princess han :*

 **P.S.S.S:** Sorry ye gua belum ada balas review kalian satu-persatu tapi tenang udah gua baca semua gua lg kaga enak body :v nah buat minah sama haowen anak gua yang gentayangan di PM saoloh nak tobat jadi hantu -_- besok kaga daddy kasih uang jajan baru tau rasa lap yu pul nak :v


	4. Chapter 3

**_Flashback on_**

" _Ahh ahh fasterhh masterhh" tubuh gadis itu tersentak-sentak ke depan tangannya yang berpegangan dengan westafel kamar mandi memerah menahan dorongan dari belakang tubuhnya. Dari lelaki yang sibuk menggenjot tubuhnya dengan kuat di belakang._

" _Shh ahh" lelaki itu terus menumbuk titik ternikmat si gadis, tangannya meremas kasar payudara si gadis meninggalkan warna merah di kulit putihnya._

" _AKH!" tubuh gadis itu melengkung ke depan begitu mencapai klimaks. Sementara lelaki di belakang nya semakin bergerak brutal begitu merasakan sudah dekat dan "Arght!" ia mencabut penisnya dan menumpahkan cairan putih tersebut di atas bokong si gadis._

 _Napasnya terengah mencari oksigen, matanya melihat cairan berisi benih itu mengalir turun ke paha si gadis atau wanita mungkin karena dia tidak perawan._

" _Kenapa tidak di keluarkan di dalam Hunnie?" lelaki itu memasukkan kembali miliknya ke dalam celana, menaikkan resletingnya kemudian mencuci tangannya tanpa menghiraukan si gadis yang mempoutkan bibirnya._

 _Tisu basah itu mengelap cairan yang berada di pahanya. Setelah di buang ke dalam tempat sampah gadis itu merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan. "Kau tidak ingin aku mengandung anakmu heum?" di jinjitkan kakinya berusaha mencium bibir Sehun. Benar lelaki itu adalah Oh Sehun._

 _Sehun mengelak kemudian mendorong tubuh gadis itu menjauh, "Dengar ada tiga peraturan jika ingin bercinta denganku" ucap Sehun serius._

" _Pertama, jangan coba-coba menciumku. Kedua, jangan pernah mendesahkan namaku. Ketiga, jangan pernah bermimpi menjadi milikku apalagi kau sampai mengandung anakku."_

 _Yah, tiga peraturan yang setiap gadis harus patuhi jika ingin bercinta dengan Sehun. Lelaki tampan, sempurna dan kaya raya tentu saja._

" _Itu juga berlaku untukmu Seohyun noona" tegas Sehun sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi._

 _Seohyun gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Sehun berdecih. "Kita lihat saja Oh Sehun aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu suatu hari nanti" seringaian licik di bibir merahnya keluar. "Dan jangan panggil namaku Seohyun jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ku mau."_

* * *

" _Siapa lagi kali ini?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu Sehun mendudukan dirinya di meja kantin depan sahabatnya yang asik mengunyah kentang goreng._

" _Seo noona"_

 _Kai berdecak kesal begitu tulisan game over memenuhi layar ponselnya. "Akhir-akhir ini dia sering jadi partnermu" Kai menyimpan ponselnya di saku._

 _Bahu Sehun terangkat naik "Mana ku tahu asal dia wanita cantik, mau memenuhi tiga syaratku tidak masalah jika aku menungganginya setiap hari."_

" _Ck! Bertobatlah bung sebelum terkena penyakit" ucap Kai prihatin._

" _Hei, aku tidak sembarangan memasukkan penis ke dalam vagina wanita" bela Sehun mengecek pesan masuk di ponselnya. Sederet nama gadis tertera dengan ajakan yang sama untuk Sehun. Having sex._

 _Kai memutar bola mata bosan "Katakan itu pada penismu jika sudah terjangkit."_

" _Kau seperti ahjumma yang memarahi anaknya" ejek Sehun menghindar dari lemparan kentang goreng Kai._

" _Dan kau adalah anak nya yang memiliki penis besar yang suka melakukan seks tanpa menggunakan pengaman" Sehun tersedak bubble tea. "Setidaknya gunakan pengaman" ujar Kai serius._

" _Terserahmu saja hitam."_

 _Mata Kai berbinar begitu melihat kekasih mungilnya Do Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah nya bersama seorang gadis. Aura hitam menguar begitu melihat Kyungsoo berbicara akrab dengan gadis berambut pendek tersebut._

" _Maaf terlambat" ujar Kyungsoo menyapa Kai yang mengamati intens temannya. "Jaga matamu tuan Kim kau membuatnya takut bodoh" dengus nya sebal sambil melempar tisu._

 _Kai nyengir sambil memberi peace sign "Dia bukan selingkuhanmu kan chagi?" Sehun juga ikut memperhatikan teman baru si mata bulat._

 _Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang "Kenalkan dia Luhan mahasiswa transfer dari China. Tentu saja dia bukan selingkuhan ku bodoh!"_

 _Lelaki cantik di sebelah Kyungsoo membungkuk sedikit. "Nama ku Luhan salam kenal" senyum secerah mentarinya menular hingga Kai juga tersenyum berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya terpaku dalam diam._

" _Aku Kim jongin tapi biasa di panggil Kai dan ini temanku Oh Sehun" kepala Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk kai dan menemukan pria tampan yang menatap nya intens. "Kau namja?"_

 _Mata indah itu mengerjap bingung sebentar "Ne namja. Ssang namja" mereka bertiga terbahak mendengar kalimat Luhan. Bukan karena aksen China yang terasa tapi kata 'ssang namja' itu tidak tepat untuk lelaki cantik yang mungkin berstatus uke._

" _Duduklah Lu" Kyungsoo menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Sehun._

 _Sebuah tangan pucat terulur di depan Luhan setelah mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi. Luhan menatap kemudian menjabatnya dengan senyum cerah "Nama ku Oh Sehun dan beginilah caraku berkenalan" mata Luhan terbelalak kaget merasakan bibirnya di kecup dan di lumat. "Manis seperti yang ku pikirkan sampai jumpa nanti deer" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan setelah merasakan bibir si rusa. Tanpa rasa bersalah Sehun pergi dari sana meninggalkan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kai dalam keadaan shock berat._

" _First kiss ku" Luhan memegang bibirnya yang terasa lembab._

* * *

 _Dalam waktu sebulan Luhan mengenal siapa itu Sehun. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan banyak penggemar wanita yang rela membuka paha mereka untuk menyambut penis Sehun. Ia memang tidak berkomentar banyak lagipula itukan urusan pribadi seseorang jadi ia tidak ingin ikut campur._

 _Sehun juga tahu banyak hal tentang Luhan. Pemuda cantik asal China itu tidak memiliki orangtua lagi. Ia menyukai bubble tea layaknya dia. Menyukai makanan manis dan juga sepak bola. Walau pemuda itu tipe cerewet namun tidak pernah sekalipun dia mengomentari kelakuan Sehun. Bahkan ketika Luhan memergokinya melakukan seks dengan Jessica di gudang._

 _Keduanya tetap bertegur sapa layaknya teman jika bertemu di kelas yang sama. Namun akhir-akhir ini ada yang berbeda untuk Sehun. Pemuda itu menyadari ada yang salah dengan jantungnya setiap kali melihat senyum Luhan._

 _Ada rasa hangat dan menyenangkan melihatnya._

 _Sejauh ini Sehun hanya bisa menyimpulkan jika ia tertarik dengan Luhan. Entah itu senyum nya, tawanya, bibir yang mempout lucu ketika merajuk atau melihat Luhan yang bersemangat menggiring bola ke gawang._

 _Mereka berdua juga terkadang menghabiskan hari libur bersama. Pergi nonton atau sekedar jalan-jalan dan mengobrol ringan._

 _Sampai disini pemuda kelahiran 12 April itu hanya menganggap ia tertarik dan tidak lebih._

" _Jadi besok kau yang harus menyerahkan hasil tugas kelompok kita pada dosen Shim" Luhan merapikan kertas dan buku yang berserakan di atas meja Sehun. "Kau mendengarku?" Luhan mengibaskan tangan didepan wajah Sehun yang terdiam._

" _Ya aku mendengarnya Lu" padahal sejak tadi ia hanya melamun._

 _Luhan mengeliatkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku selama dua jam ia terus duduk tanpa bergerak mengerjakan tugas dari dosen mereka bersama Sehun. Kaos yang digunakan Luhan terangkat ke atas ketika pemuda itu melakukan peregangan._

 _Entah memang dasarnya Sehun yang mesum atau memang tubuh Luhan terlalu menggoda. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda berkulit pucat itu membayangkan bagaimana tubuh temannya itu tanpa pakaian. Bagaimana jika ia mendesah-desah ketika Sehun berada di atas nya atau bagaimana jika –tidak hentikan ini salah bantah Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Kau kenapa?" ruapanya sejak tadi Luhan memperhatikan Sehun._

 _Sehun tersenyum "Lu bagaimana jika kita bermain Truth or Dare?"_

 _Mata rusa itu mmengerjap, "Huh? Untuk apa?"_

" _Anggap saja untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai malam menunggu Kai dan Kyungsoo datang kemari. Lagi pula sekarang masih siang dan akan sangat membosankan jika kita hanya berdiam diri" jelas Sehun panjang lebar._

 _Merasa tidak ada yang mencurigakan Luhan menyetujui usulan Sehun yang menyeringai. "Baiklah biar adil masing-masing dari kita akan mendapat dua kali giliran. Terserah mau memilih Truth dulu atau Dare yang jelas keduanya tidak boleh sama. Mengerti?" tanya Sehun._

" _Ne baiklah Sehun yang pertama" putus Luhan sepihak. "Truth or Dare?" tanya Luhan._

 _Sehun tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab "Truth." Dengan percaya diri._

 _Otak Luhan mulai berpikir keras memikirkan pertanyaan untuk Sehun. "Katakan padaku" ia memberi jeda sejenak dengan mata memicing "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta dalam hidupmu Sehun?"_

 _Bibir tipis Sehun melengkung ke atas, pertanyaan mudah "Tidak." Luhan mendelik tidak percaya "Tapi aku rasa aku sedang merasakan beberapa tanda seseorang jatuh cinta belakangan ini" yah itu benar._

" _Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Lihat itu manik rusa nya berkilat ingin tahu._

" _Rahasia" Sehun tergelak mendapat pukulan ditangannya. "Giliranmu Truth or Dare?"_

" _Dare" jawab Luhan cepat._

" _Yakin?" tanya Sehun memastikan._

 _Luhan mengiyakan ia yakin memilih Dare toh Sehun pasti tidak akan memberi tantangan yang aneh-aneh seperti- "Buka sama baju mu tanpa tersisa hingga dua jam kedepan" –bertelanjang didepannya bukan._

" _Apa?! Tidak mau?!" tolak Luhan sambil menggeleng keras._

 _Pemuda yang satu lagi hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh "Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya aku akan menyebar video memalukan milikmu yang tertidur dengan air liur membanjiri meja kemarin."_

 _Bibir merah itu terbuka dan menutup tanpa sura. Terlalu bingung mau membalas Sehun dengan cara apa. Jangan sampai ada yang melihat video menjijikan itu dan juga ia tidak mau melakukan hal gila seperti keinginan Sehun. "Tapi aku-"_

" _Kenapa? Takut hm? Kita sesama lelaki apa yang perlu di takutkan toh aku juga straight" potong Sehun cepat._

 _Benar yang di katakan Sehun untuk apa malu toh mereka sesama lelaki. Tapi tetap saja ia hah sial seharusnya tadi ia tidak memilih dare. "Baiklah tapi berjanji padaku kau tidak akan memfoto tubuhku."_

" _Aku berjanji"_

 _Setelah berulang kali menghela napas Luhan berdiri dan mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan lambat yang terlihat seperti menggoda di mata Sehun._

 _Ketika tangan Luhan menurunkan celana beserta dalamannya tiba-tiba saja suhu kamar Sehun meningkat. Demi seluruh galaxy dan bubble tea yang ia cintai kenapa bisa tubuh Luhan seindah ini. Mata Sehun terus memperhatikan tubuh polos dengan kulit seputih porselen secara intens._

" _Berhenti menatapku seperti seekor serigala lapar" sentak Luhan mengagetkan Sehun. Pipi nya memerah begitu ia duduk kembali ke lantai dengan kaki bersila mencoba menutupi aset berharga miliknya. Untung saja setengah badannya tertutup meja hingga Sehun yang berada di sebrang tidak bisa melihat._

 _Ck! Sehun sudah melihat penis kecil mu sayang._

 _Sehun berdehem sejenak mengurangi hawa canggung dan panas pada tubuhnya. "Aku pilih Dare" ujar Sehun kalem._

 _Katakan saja jika Luhan gila karena meminta Sehun juga membuka pakaiannya. Jika kami berdua tidak memakai baju maka keadaan jadi impas pikir Luhan saat itu._

 _Tanpa banyak protes Sehun berdiri dan membuka bajunya tanpa ragu membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke telinga begitu melihat penis besar Sehun dalam keadaan lemas. Jika dalam keadaan lemas saja ukuran milik Sehun dua kali lipat dari miliknya seberapa besar benda itu saat terbangun._

 _Luhan memukul kepalanya sekali kemudian mengaduh karena terlalu kencang. "Giliranmu" ucap Sehun menyadarkan Luhan._

" _Tentu saja Truth" bukan kah hanya itu yang ia miliki._

 _Sehun mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Luhan. Membuat pemuda cantik itu mati-matian menutup penisnya dengan tangan. "Menjauh sana?!" teriak Luhan yang di balas kekehan ringan dari pemuda satunya._

 _Bukan menjauh Sehun malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya sambil berkata "Tell me deer, what do you think about this"_

 _Luhan terbaring paksa di atas karpet bulu milik Sehun. Kedua tangannya di cekal oleh satu tangan Sehun di atas kepala dan sebelum sempat protes Sehun meraih penis lemas Luhan dan mengocoknya dengan ritme sedang._

" _Ahh~" Luhan mendesah matanya menutup rapat. Sehun bersorak gembira dalam hati rencana nya menjebak Luhan sukses besar._

 _Perlahan ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya membuat Luhan terus mendesah tanpa henti "Uhh Sehun shh ahh" merasa jika tubuh Luhan sudah pasrah mereasakan kenikmatan ia melepas tangan Luhan. Kemudin mengalungkannya ke leher membiarkan jemari lentik itu mengacak surainya gemas._

 _Ini bukan seks perdana Sehun karena kenyataannya ia sering melakukannya dengan banyak wanita. Tapi baru kali ini ia merasa ada perbedaan antara Luhan dengan para wanita di luar sana. "AHH!" cairan putih lengket mengotori tangan Sehun penasaran dengan rasanya ia mengarahkan tangan basah nya ke mulut lalu menjilat cairan Luhan._

 _Rasa nya agak aneh di lidah Sehun tapi tidak masalah. Ia melumuri dua jari nya dengan cairan milik Luhan kemudian mengarahkan ke lubang berkerut menggoda itu. di perhatikannya Luhan yang masih terengah menikmati klimaks nya._

 _Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke lubang berkerut milik Luhan. Entah dari mana instingnya menyuruh ia untuk menjilat dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam sana._

 _Tubuh Luhan mengejang begitu merasakan benda lembab dan lunak bergerak di dalam hole miliknya. "Eunghh~" lagi dia mendesah dengan tangan mendorong kepala Sehun agar semakin memasukkan lidahnya ke sana._

 _Jari tengah Sehun masuk menggantikan lidahnya, merasakan tubuh Luhan mengejang sebentar kemudian rileks kembali. Jari telunjuknya mengikuti "Shh..." desisan samar terdengar dari mulut Luhan. Perlahan Sehun menggerakan jarinya didalam sana. membuat gerakan seperti menggunting untuk melebarkan lubang sempit Luhan._

 _Merasa cukup Sehun mensejajarkan wajah mereka menatap dalam ke arah mata sebening rusa tersebut. "Lakukan apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakit nya mengerti?" kepala Luhan mengangguk mengerti._

 _Dalam benak Luhan sudah terbayang seperti apa rasa sakit yang akan dia terima. "Unghh pelan Se-hunhh" tangan Luhan mencengkram kedua bahu kokoh itu. merasakan bagaimana benda keras itu menerobos masuk. "Sakit" lirih Luhan membuat Sehun merasa iba._

 _Tidak tahan mendengar suara tersiksa Luhan maka Sehun mengambil langkah untuk langsung mendorong keras miliknya. "AKH! SAKIT!" Luhan menggigit bahu dan mencakar punggung Sehun hingga meninggalkan warna merah._

 _Air mata menetes dari sudut mata Luhan "Maaf Lu... aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan lebih lama" ia memberi kecupan ringan di wajah Luhan._

 _Luhan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menemukan wajah tampan Sehun dengan raut menyesal. "Gwenchana" Luhan memberikan senyuman meyakinkan._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun mulai menggerakkan pingulnya, agak kesulitan di awal karena demi apa hole Luhan benar-benar sempit dan nikmat._

" _Ahh amhh Sehun faster" ritme gerakan Sehun menjadi cepat menghentak miliknya hingga berhasil mengenai prostat Luhan._

" _Akhh there Sehun~" pemuda itu menyeringai begitu menemukan titik terdalam Luhan._

 _Gerakan itu berubah brutal seiring dengan mendekatnya puncak kenikmatan yang ingin keduanya raih, desahan Luhan dan geraman Sehun mewarnai kamar nya. Hingga akhirnya keduanya mencapai klimaks dan tertidur pulas dengan Luhan bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun._

* * *

Setelah kejadian seks di apartemen Sehun pemuda cantik itu selalu terlihat menghindar. Alasannya karena jantungnya akan berdetak liar bila melihat wajah Sehun. Kedua karena malu mengingat kejadian siang itu.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang justru berusaha mencari Luhan. Sejak kejadian itu entah kenapa wajah si mungil tak bisa lepas dari pikirannya.

Bahkan Sehun mengabaikan permintaan semua gadis yang ingin melakukan seks bersama dia. Entah apa yang di rasakan Sehun saat ini yang ia tahu jika sehari saja tidak melihat wajah Luhan ia menjadi gelisah sendiri. Mungkin Sehun terobsesi dengan tubuh Luhan atau mungkin Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan namun terlalu gengsi mengakui kenyataan.

Tak perduli yang mana Sehun hanya berpikir untuk terus memperhatikan si mungil dan jiwa _overprotektif_ nya muncul.

Seperti kejadian ini contoh dari sifat _overprotektif_ Sehun. Ketika melihat Luhan mengobrol dan tertawa bersama orang lain tak perduli ia lelaki atau perempuan, ia akan memberikan tatapan intimidasi penuh ancaman hingga berhasil membuat semua orang lari ketakutan meninggalkan Luhan.

Ketika si mungil bermain sepak bola dan terjatuh tanpa sengaja atau karena musuh dengan cepat Sehun berlari memasuki lapangan, menggendong si mungil membawanya ke uks setelah memberi pelototan mengerikan pada tanah atau orang yang menyebabkan Luhan terluka.

Bahkan Kai dan Kyungsoo ingat betul kejadian ketika Luhan yang mengantri makanan di belakang bisa maju dengan cepat karena mahasiswa yang lebih dulu mengantri mengalah untuknya. Bibi kantin juga memberi porsi ekstra untuk Luhan yang berbinar bahagia menggumamkan kata 'gomawo' berkali-kali.

Sekali lagi semua itu ulah Sehun.

Sehun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak memahami setiap tindakan yang dilakukan nya bukan tanpa alasan. Hanya saja ia terlalu pintar untuk mengakui jika ia jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Ia mencari tahu hal-hal kecil tentang si rusa hingga kehidupan pribadi Luhan di China.

Hasilnya luar biasa, ia mengetahui jika orang tua Luhan telah tiada dan si mungil itu mencari uang untuk kebutuhannya sendiri tanpa mengeluh.

Sama seperti sekarang Luhan juga bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah bar sebagai bartender dengan upah tinggi hingga subuh kemudian tidur beberapa jam atau tidak sama sekali dan pergi kuliah di pagi hari.

Luhan mengajarkan banyak hal pada Sehun secara tidak langsung tentang arti kehidupan.

Tentang selalu mensyukuri setiap keadaan, mengerjakan tugas tanpa mengeluh, selalu tersenyum manis pada setiap orang, dan berbagi pada orang yang tidak mampu padahal belum tentu ia memiliki uang berlebih.

Perubahan pada Sehun tentu saja di rasakan semua orang.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak lagi melakukan seks semenjak terakhir kali melakukan nya dengan Luhan. Ia tidak menghamburkan uang nya untuk pergi ke klub malam dan minum alkohol hingga mabuk, dan selalu menempeli si mungil dengan _posesif_.

Luhan adalah orang pertama yang merasakan perubahan sikap Sehun. Bagaimana pemuda itu menjaga nya, membelikan makanan atau apapun itu yang Luhan butuhkan walau ia sudah menolak tapi tetap saja kalah dari si keras kepala Sehun. Bahkan Sehun juga jadi bartender di tempat kerja Luhan dengan alasan ingin menjaganya dan juga mempunyai penghasilan sendiri.

Rasa canggung di antara kedua nya atau mungkin hanya pada Luhan pun menghilang. Mereka jadi semakin akrab dan dekat hingga benih cinta itu mulai terasa di hati masing-masing.

Puncak dari semuanya adalah ketika Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan tepat ketika ulang tahun Sehun dan berakhir dengan melakukan seks di apartemen miliknya. Ketika ulang tahun si mungil ia pindah ke apartemen Sehun yang tentu saja karena di paksa.

Tapi di balik kisah manis penuh cinta selalu ada orang yang merasa tersakiti dan dendam.

Begitu juga yang dirasakan Seohyun.

Wanita itu tidak terima dengan resminya ikatan Sehun dan Luhan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ia melakukan berbagai cara untuk memisahkan kedua nya.

Mulai dari menggoda Sehun yang berakhir dengan ancaman akan mencelakai Luhan. Sayang semua nya tidak mempan pasangan kekasih itu malah semakin sering mengumbar kemesraan di mana saja. Entah itu dari bergandengan tangan atau Sehun mencuri-curi kesempatan melumat bibir Luhan.

Iblis selalu punya cara sendiri untuk mempengaruhi pikiran seseorang dan korban nya kali ini adalah Seohyun.

Satu hari sebelum natal kampus mereka mengadakan pesta sebelum libur, menyewa salah satu klub mewah semalam suntuk untuk menikmati alkohol.

Kesempatan langka yang tak datang dua kali itu di manfaatkan Seohyun dengan baik. Ketika ia melihat Sehun yang mulai mabuk wanita itu memberi obat perangsang dosis tinggi kepada bartender yang melayani mereka. Meminta ia mencampurkannya ke dalam minuman Sehun dengan sogokan uang dalam nominal besar.

Sehun dan Luhan memang memilih untuk duduk di dekat meja bar daripada bergabung ke lantai dansa mengikuti teman kampusnya yang lain.

Mereka berpagutan panas dengan Luhan berada di pangkuan Sehun. Saat keduanya lengah si bartender memasukkan obat yang di berikan Seohyun.

Wanita licik itu tentu tidak akan berhasil menjalankan rencana jika seorang diri bukan. Jadi Taeyeon teman baik nya membantu rencana Seohyun dengan mengajak Luhan berbicara sebentar agak jauh dari Sehun berpura-pura membahas materi kuliah yang tidak ia pahami.

Luhan yang memang baik dengan senang hati mengobrol sebentar dengan Taeyeon meninggalkan Sehun yang menghabiskan minuman di gelasnya tanpa curiga.

Taeyeon mengajak Luhan keluar menemani nya ke parkiran untuk mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal di sana sedangkan Seohyun membawa pergi tubuh Sehun dengan bantuan Tiffany ke salah satu kamar khusus _one night stand_ di dalam klub.

Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia karena semua keinginan nya terpenuhi. Sehun yang dalam keadaan mabuk dan terangsang melihat wanita itu sebagai Luhan kemudian menerkam tubuh itu tanpa ampun. Sementara Luhan yang kebingungan karena mendapati Sehun menghilang bertanya kepada bartender yang menunjuk salah satu kamar tempat dimana Sehun berada.

Hasil nya sudah tertebak bukan? Pintu yang tidak terkunci itu di buka Luhan yang harus menyaksikan kekasihnya sedang memadu kasih dengan wanita lain. Hati nya sakit dan hancur bersamaan keluar air mata yang mangalir deras.

Sementara Sehun masih tidak sadar dengan siapa ia melakukan seks dan mengeluarkan benihnya berulang kali di dalam rahim Seohyun hingga lahir seorang putra bernama Haowen.

Luhan yang sakit hati memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan kembali ke China tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun sama sekali.

* * *

Hidup Sehun terasa hancur begitu ia mendengar berita kekasihnya telah memiliki kekasih bernama Kris dan mereka akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat.

Ia terpuruk, hancur, dan terpaksa.

Sehun terpaksa menikahi Seohyun ketika orang tua wanita itu mengatakan putri mereka hamil. Ia menolak tentu saja saat kedua orang tuanya memaksa. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap menikah ketika ibunya yang mengidap penyakit lemah jantung meminta padanya sambil menangis.

Pernikahan itu berlangsung mewah dan meriah hingga di liput wartawan. Hingga berita itu sampai ke telinga Luhan yang menangis sedih mengetahui mantan kekasihnya menikah. Tidak percaya jika Sehun bisa melupakan dirinya semudah itu.

Walau Sehun dan Seohyun menikah bukan berarti hubungan mereka membaik. Sekalipun Sehun tidak pernah mau berbicara atau makan masakan istrinya.

Ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk menemani ibunya di rumah sakit setiap hari.

Seperti wanita hamil pada umumnya Seohyun mengalami masa ngidam dan menginginkan Sehun untuk selalu berada di sampingnya dan membeli makanan yang ia inginkan.

Tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Meski ia tahu ada calon anak nya di dalam perut istrinya ia tidak pernah mau perduli apa yang terjadi selain hidupnya sendiri.

Suatu hari Seohyun mengunjungi ibu mertua nya saat Sehun tidak ada lalu menceritakan sikap Sehun selama mereka menikah. Ibu Sehun tentu saja terkejut karena selama beberapa bulan ini putra nya mengatakan jika rumah tangganya baik-baik saja.

Jantung itu merespon dengan buruk hingga membuat dokter dan suster panik dan berusaha menolong. Tapi nasib berkata lain, Sehun mendapat berita ibu nya meninggal setelah keluar dari kelas terakhir hari ini.

Kai dan Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun erat. Lelaki itu tidak berhenti menangis di samping tubuh kaku ibu nya. Ayahnya juga menangis sedih karena di tinggal wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

Chanyeol sahabat Sehun yang baru pulang setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Oxford datang ke pemakaman wanita yang menyayangi dirinya dan Kai sama besarnya dengan Sehun. Menguatkan sahabatnya dan menemani Sehun bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo di rumah keluarga Oh.

Seohyun tanpa takut menemui Sehun dan hampir saja mati jika Chanyeol dan Kai tidak menghentikan Sehun. "Wanita jalang! jika bukan karena kau mengandung anakku bisa ku pastikan tangan ini dengan senang hati mencabik tubuhmu hingga menjadi potongan terkecil!" desis Sehun sebelum mengusir Seohyun.

Wanita itu marah, merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sehun selama ini padanya.

Kebencian itu berujung pada calon bayi mereka, ia membenci anaknya sendiri seperti ia membenci Luhan yang di anggap telah merebut Sehun.

Ia melahirkan sendiri bayi itu tanpa Sehun di sisi nya. Hanya orang tua nya yang menemani.

Baekhyun kekasih Chanyeol meminta Sehun untuk kembali tinggal bersama dengan istri nya demi anak mereka. Padahal lelaki imut itu sangat membenci Seohyun karena mengejek orientasi seksualnya.

Sehun mengalah kali ini ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Seohyun kembali demi anak mereka Haowen tanpa memperdulikan istrinya sedikitpun.

Imbas kekesalan Seohyun adalah Haowen. Ia menyiksa putra kecil mereka karena iri melihat Sehun begitu perhatian padanya sedangkan dirinya tak di anggap sama sekali.

Pukulan, cubitan, hingga makian menjadi teman bocah lelaki itu yang hanya bisa menangis tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya begitu membenci dirinya. Baekhyun selalu membawa Haowen ke rumah keluarga Byun jika Sehun dan Chanyeol melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima kehadiran bocah lelaki menggemaskan itu di rumah.

Satu kali Baekhyun lupa menjemput Haowen di tempat penitipan anak karena pekerjaannya sangat menumpuk. Wali kelas Haowen mengantar bocah lelaki itu ke rumah dan Seohyun menggila dengan memukuli anak kandung nya sendiri dan mengurungnya di luar ketika hujan deras. Ia mengabaikan panggilan anaknya yang kedinginan dan ketakutan di luar rumah. Wanita itu lebih memilih tidur dalam selimut hangat dan mengarungi mimpi indah hingga terbangun keesokan paginya.

Baekhyun yang baru pulang bekerja pukul sepuluh malam menatap hujan yang membasahi kaca mobilnya. Entah kenapa ia terus ingat pada si kecil Haowen.

Nyonya Byun mengatakan jika Howen tidak ada di rumah mereka ia berpikir jika Baekhyun membawa Haowen ke cafe milik keluarga mereka seperti biasa. Baekhyun langsung memutar arah ke rumah Sehun dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Hatinya mencelos sedih dan ia menangis merutuki kebodohannya saat menemukan tubuh kecil Haowen tidak sadarkan diri di pagar rumah dengan baju basah kuyup dan bibir bergetar kedinginan.

Bibirnya merapalkan kata-kata 'bertahanlah Haowen' selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Jarinya terus menghubungi nomor telepon kekasihnya dan Sehun selagi menunggu dokter memeriksa keadaan Haowen.

Ia berbicara berantakan karena panik dan ketakutan. Bahkan tangisannya belum berhenti sejak tadi. Telinganya mendengar Sehun mengumpat di sana dan suara dingin penuh amarah itu menyuruh Chanyeol mencari tiket pesawat tercepat ke Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan begitu melihat lebam di badan Haowen. Ia kembali menangis seolah merasakan apa yang di rasakan bocah lelaki itu ketika Seohyun melakukan hal kejam ini pada anak kandungnya sendiri.

Sehun murka mengetahui perihal anaknya. Ia hampir membunuh Seohyun jika tidak di hentikan. Tiga hari setelah ia berada di Korea dan merawat Haowen sebaik mungkin surat cerai itu datang di depan Seohyun bersama pengacara Sehun. Wanita itu menolak untuk menandatangani kertas itu dan lebih memilih menghilang dari hidup Sehun untuk sementara waktu. Tapi bisa di pastikan jika wanita itu masih belum menyerah untuk memiliki Sehun sampai kapanpun juga.

* * *

Ponsel Sehun di atas nakas bergetar sebuah pesan dari nomor tidak di ketahui. Lelaki itu masih tidur dengan nyenyak bersama Luhan di pelukkannya.

Di tempat lain seorang wanita dengan tubuh tinggi mengulas senyum di bibir merah karena _lipstik_ mahal yang ia pakai. Tangan kirinya memegang segelas _wine_ ia tersenyum setelah mengirim pesan pada suaminya di Korea sana. wallpaper ponselnya menampilkan wajah tampan yang ia kecup mesra seolah ia memang melakukannya secara langsung.

"Tunggu aku sayang, walau tiga tahun kita berpisah rasa cintaku masih sama besarnya seperti dulu" ia membuka kembali pesan yang di kirimnya. Menatap kata demi kata di layar ponsel tersebut sebelum menyesap cairan merah pekat dengan senyuman.

.

 **To: My Husband**

 **Sehunnie ini aku Seohyun.**

 **Istri sekaligus ibu dari anak kandungmu**

 **Beberapa hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Korea dan tentu saja ke pelukanmu**

 **Aku menyesal dengan semua yang terjadi di masa lalu**

 **Karena itu ku putuskan untuk kembali dan memperbaiki segalanya**

 **Aku juga tahu disana pasti kau merindukan ku bukan**

 **Tunggu aku sayang karena dalam beberapa hari lagi kita akan kembali bersama dan menjadi keluarga utuh dan bahagia selamanya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Iya gua tahu ini telat karena janji mau publish dua hari yang lalu. Ada beberapa penjelasan silahkan di baca atau skip. Gua Tirta, umur 18 tahun tinggal di Jakarta dan sekarang udah resmi jadi mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi. Gua laki jd jangan panggil gua dengan sebutan eonni -_- mending manggil nama atau oppa. Chanyeol dan baekhyun tinggal sama sehun dan haowen. Alasannya karena mereka bersahabat dan juga sehun merasa sepi kalau tinggal cuma berdua sama haowen.

Chapter ini pasti mengecewakan karena gua kaga nulis secara detail kejadian di masa lalu. Awal chapter sampai setengah nya gua nulis secara rinci tapi selebihnya hingga akhir kaga bisa lagi karena pikiran gua kaga bisa fokus nyari si luhan.

Ada readers yg nanya gmna perasaan gua sebagai fansboy? Biasa aja kalo menurut gua. Karena gua juga suka HunHan karena rp yg gua jalani.

Ada yg nanya apakah gua seorang Fundanshi? Maka dengan senang hati gua jawab kaga -_- walau tiap hari otak gua di jejelin Chanyeol sama Kai pake link hentai yaoi. Tapi bukan berarti gua benci yaoi ataupun para gay karena temen gua ada yg yaoi beneran. Bagi gua cinta itu kaga mandang usia, gender dan kedudukan jd bebas untuk saling mencintai asal jangan jatuh cinta sama saudara kandung.

Demikian lah pidato panjang saya untuk chapter ini lebih dan kurang saya terima review/?


	5. Bonus Chapter

"Piknik?" ulang Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk "Iya sayang~ ayolah kita piknik besokkan hari libur. Aku bosan di rumah terus." Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa menolak permintaan Luhan jika ia mengeluarkan tatapan mata berkaca-kaca dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah minta di kasihani.

 _Deer eyes_ yang selalu melumpuhkan syaraf berpikir Sehun.

"Tapi Lu- baik jangan menangis kita piknik besok!" baru saja Sehun mau menolak si rusa malah bersiap menangis.

"Yeay! Aku mencintaimu sayang~" Luhan berlari menghambur ke pelukan Sehun. Menubruk tubuh tinggi yang masih mengenakan handuk dengan satu tangan mengerikan rambut dengan handuk yang lebih kecil yang masih basah sehabis mandi.

"Huh dasar ada mau nya saja baru memanggilku sayang" gerutu Sehun sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya kembali.

Luhan terkikik geli mendengar gerutuan Sehun.

"Yak! Berhenti melakukan itu rusa nakal!" teriak Sehun kesal dan bukannya berhenti Luhan malah melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

Handuk putih yang melingkar di pinggang Sehun tergeletak di lantai.

"Ku bilang- ahh sial Lu berhenti menggoda shh ku rusa pervert!" sehun menggeram di sela-sela mengomel dan mendesah di saat bersamaan.

Ada yang penasaran apa yang di lakukan Luhan?

"Han ku bil- ahh yeahh nikmat shit! Jangan di perlambathh mhhh" tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk menghukum rusa nakal yang berhasil membuat gairahnya naik dalam sekejap. Sepertinya Sehun harus mandi dua kali malam ini sebelum tidur. Salahkan saja Luhan yang sedang mengulum penisnya dengan nikmat di bawah sana.

"Eumph mphh" Luhan yang berlutut bergumam tidak jelas sambil menatap Sehun dengan mata sayu. Jari lentik nya mengelitik twinsball Sehun.

Mulut kecil Luhan terus memanjakan penis Sehun mulai dari menjilat, memutari kepala penis itu dengan lidah sampai mengulum dan menyedotnya kuat hingga pipinya cekung ke dalam. Gumaman Luhan juga menambah getaran nikmat membuat kepala Sehun pusing di hantam kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

Napas Sehun semakin memberat terasa terputus-putus namun percayalah itu tidak menyiksanya sama sekali.

"Hanhh ohh Fuck! Hisap lagi Lu nghh" kepala Sehun mendongak dengan mata terpejam nikmat. Jari panjang nya menelusup masuk ke helaian rambut coklat Luhan. Mendorong kepala itu berlainan arah dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

Mau tak mau kepala Luhan bergerak mengikuti tangan Sehun yang terus mendorong nya "Uhuk mhh" beberapa kali ia tersedak saat benda keras itu menabrak tenggorokannya. Oh tidak sepertinya Sehun berniat melakukan _deep throat_. Sial bisa serak suaranya besok jika menunggu Sehun klimaks dalam satu jam atau lebih ke depan jika begini terus.

"Se –uhuk hunmhh" sial bahkan untuk berbicara saja sulit. Apalagi Sehun tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Lelaki itu sibuk menggerakkan pinggul dan tangannya yang berada di kepala Luhan. Ia benar-benar berniat memperkosa mulut Luhan habis-habisan.

"Ahh ahh hangat Lu ouhh yeah~"

Penglihatan Luhan mulai memburam, air mata mulai menggenang. Percayalah _deep throat_ itu hal yang sangat tidak mengenakan teman.

Tidak menyerah, Luhan meremas paha Sehun kuat untuk menarik perhatian lelaki tersebut namun disalah artikan oleh Sehun. Lelaki itu semakin menggerakan pinggulnya cepat dan dalam. Tentu saja penis itu masuk semakin dalam dan semakin sering menabrak tenggorokan Luhan.

Baiklah ia tidak punya pilihan lain. _Maafkan aku Sehun_ setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf dalam hati tiba-tiba saja-

"AWW! Kenapa menggigit penisku Lu?! –Luhan menggigit penis Sehun lumayan kuat hitung-hitung balas dendam.

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Haowen Wish**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Family**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, mature content, dirty talk, typo, DLDR**

.

.

.

"Hun-ah mianhe~" Luhan merengek sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Lelaki itu sendiri duduk di tepi ranjang membelakangi Luhan sambil mengusap penisnya yang masih berdenyut nyeri. Untung saja tidak putus kalau hal itu sempat terjadi bisa kiamat dunia. Dunia Sehun maksudnya.

Mendapati Sehun masih terdiam marah karena insiden tadi Luhan menggesek-gesekkan hidung nya di punggup Sehun. Mengecup sesekali menyiratkan permintaan maaf secara tidak langsung.

Ayolah Luhan tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika Sehun tidak lupa diri.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak marah sama sekali. Ia hanya masih sibuk dengan si 'adik' yang memerah, bengkak dan ada bekas gigitan di bawah sana. _Malang nya nasibmu_ batin Sehun miris. ia juga suka ketika Luhan membujuk dirinya seperti sekarang mengeluarkan _aegyo_ dan merayu dengan berbagai cara agar di maafkan.

Ha ha ia bahkan berpikir hukuman apa yang akan diberikan untuk Luhan begitu rasa nyeri ini menghilang. Bdsm? Tidak-tidak ia tidak mau melukai rusa kesayangannya sedikitpun. Hard seks? Entahlah kedengaran sedikit kejam. Seks hingga pagi? Terdengar menarik untuk Sehun.

Mendengar suara Luhan mengalun mendesahkan namanya sepanjang malam pasti menyenangkan. Mencoba berbagai gaya bercinta juga sepertinya ide bagus.

Tapi jika bercinta semalaman berapa bayak kondom yang harus Sehun gunakan? Hei asal kalian tahu Luhan itu memiliki keistimewaan. Dalam tubuhnya terdapat rahim seperti perempuan dan dia dapat mengandung jika melakukan seks dan Sehun menumpakan benih berharganya di dalam sana. walau mungkin tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya yang mungkin dalam sekali berhubungan langsung hamil. _Male pregnant_ sendiri punya proses hamil dan melahirkan yang berbeda dari wanita. Sehun tahu ini dari internet.

Kenapa dirinya jadi repot-repot memikirkan kondom. Dasar bodoh bukankah Haowen minta seorang adik padanya. Benar jadi kenapa membuang benih berharga nya dalam karet plastik kelamin.

Tunggu bukankah ia dan Luhan belum menikah. Tidak mungkin ia menghamili dulu baru menikahinya. Itu tidak gentle sama sekali bung.

Bukan kah menikah itu gampang tinggal memesan tempat, membuat kartu undangan, memilih baju pengantin. Mengucap janji suci dan selesai mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri bukan. Mungkin hanya butuh waktu satu minggu untuk mewujudkan semuanya. Kalau pun Luhan hamil toh kandungannya tidak akan membesar dengan cepat.

Justru membuat Luhan hamil itu yang cukup sulit. Bukti nya ketika mereka masih kuliah dulu Luhan tidak juga hamil. Padahal mereka rutin bercinta tiga atau empat kali dalam seminggu.

Apa ia harus bercinta setiap hari dengan Luhan agar hamil dengan cepat.

Sehun menggeleng memangnya Luhan mau apa? Tapi bukankah ia bisa membuat rusa itu pasrah dan mengikuti nya masuk ke dalam tarian bar-bar yang penuh kenikmatan jadi apa lagi yang harus di khawatirkan.

Ia mengangguk. Berarti rencana nomor satunya adalah membuat Luhan hamil baru menikah. Lagipula ia juga sudah lama ingin punya anak dengan Luhan.

Terlalu sibuk berpikir Sehun tidak sadar Luhan sudah berlutut di lantai berhadapan menyejajarkan wajah mereka berdua. "Gwenchana Hun-ah?" tanya Luhan heran pasalnya sedari tadi lelaki itu seperti melamun dengan kepala sesekali menggeleng atau mengagguk entah pada siapa.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba terangkat naik. Sehun menggendongnya _bridal_ kemudian membaringkan tubuh Luhan di ranjang sembari menindihnya. "Ap-apa maumu?" Sehun menyeringai sambil menegakkan badannya. Lututnya berada di sisi tubuh Luhan menahan agar si mungil tidak bisa bangun. Tangannya bergerak melepas handuk yang tadi kenakan hingga ia _naked_ di depan Luhan yang merona.

"Kau harus di hukum karena ulahmu menyerang 'adik ku' dan hukumannya adalah kita akan bercinta sampai pagi tanpa pengaman apapun." Sebelum Luhan sempat berontak tangan Sehun lebih dulu menahan kedua tangan Luhan kemudina menariknya hingga ke atas kepala.

Luhan mengeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sehun. Mata nya terbelalak kaget begitu Sehun mengambil dasi di atas nakas. Dasi yang tadi pagi hampir di kenakan Sehun tapi tidak jadi karena mereka malah sibuk bercinta. "Sehun jangan aku tidak mau! Lepas!" ia memberontak bergerak ke sana kemari berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun yang mulai mengikat kedua tangannya di kepala ranjang.

Awalnya Sehun sempat kewalahan tapi karena dia lebih kuat tentu saja ia berhasil mengikat kedua tangan Luhan. "Maaf _deer_ tapi tidak ada penolakkan seperti dulu" ia bergerak melucuti baju Luhan satu persatu hingga kedua nya sama-sama tidak memakai pakaian satu helaipun.

Lidah Sehun bergerak menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Seperti kucing kelaparan yang mendapat ikan besar dan lezat. "S-Sehun ku mohon pakai pengaman kau tahu kan jika aku bisa hamil."

"Itu yang kuharapkan sayang"

Bibir Sehun mengecupi perut putih Luhan memberi rasa geli. Terus naik hingga ke dada dan mejilat salah satu _nipple_ menggoda itu. "Nghh~" satu desahan lolos. Lidah itu memutari, menjilat kemudian mengemutnya hingga mengeras. Sementara _nipple_ satu lagi di mainkan Sehun menggunakan jarinya. Memilin dan mencubit dengan gemas.

Tangan Luhan yang terikat bergerak resah seandainya tidak terikat dasi sialan ini ia bisa menjambak rambut Sehun hingga rontok. Atau mungkin menekan kepala Sehun mendekat ke _nipple_ satunya lagi. "Mhh" sekuat tenaga Luhan menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir.

Dia tidak akan mendesah sebelum Sehun setuju untuk memakai kondom. Bila perlu mendebat lelaki keras kepala itu sekalian.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, salivanya membasahi _nipple_ Luhan yang memerah dan menegang keras. "Jangan di tahan desahanmu yang seksi itu _deer_ " Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan "Karena aku menyukai suaramu saat mendesahkan namaku."

Luhan membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan Sehun tapi sayang itu tindakan yang salah. "Mphht!" karena Sehun langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan yang terbuka.

Benda tak bertulang itu bergerak mendorong dan melilit lidah Luhan. Menggodanya untuk membalas hingga menciptakan tarian erotis pembakar birahi. Tapi Luhan tetap keras kepala. Tangan kanan Sehun mengelus kemudian meremas lembut penis Luhan yang mulai menegang. Mengurutnya dengan tempo sedang ibu jari nya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala penis Luhan yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan _precum_.

Tangan kiri Sehun memanjakan _nipple_ Luhan bergantian. Hingga _nipple_ yang dia pilin mengeras seperti kerikil. Lidah Sehun juga bergerak mengeksplor keseluruhan rongga mulut Luhan, menjilat langit-langit mulutnya dan menyedot saliva milik Luhan beserta lidah si mungil.

"Ahh eumphh" haha akhirnya Luhan mendesah juga. Siapa juga yang tahan jika titik-titik sensitif di tubuhnya dimanjakan dengan sangat ahli secara bersamaan.

Luhan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun, menghisap bibir nya dan bertarung lidah dengan lelehan saliva membajiri dagu hingga leher. "Eunghh~" sebagai seme tentu saja pertarungan lidah itu Sehun menangkan. Bibir mereka bergerak saling mengulum dan mengemut hingga bengkak.

Benang saliva itu menjuntai bebas di antara keduanya begitu Sehun melepas pagutan panas ketika di rasa Luhan mulai sesak napas.

Oh lihatlah betapa indah nya pemandangan panas di depan matanya. Luhan yang terengah, mata sayu, bibir bengkak dengan saliva. "Jari atau milikku _deer_?" sial ternyata Sehun masih mengingatnya. Apa yang harus Luhan pilih sekarang? Cepat berpikir.

Selagi Luhan sibuk berpikir bibir Sehun kembali beraksi kali ini leher Luhan yang menjadi sasaran. Kecup, gigit, hisap, jilat dan jadilah _kissmark_ merah pekat sebagai tanda kepemilikannya disana. Diantara _kissmark_ yang dibuat ia tadi pagi. "Jari hhh" jawab Luhan terengah merasakan bibir dan lidah Sehun kembali membuat tanda kepemilikannya di leher.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Ada kilatan nakal di mata Sehun. "Berikan _dirty talk_ terbaik mu sayang maka akan ku pertimbangkan untuk memasukan jariku dengan salivamu yang manis." Ucap Sehun setelah mengecup bibir bengkak Luhan.

"Tapi aku-"

"Sssttt" Sehun mengerakkan telunjuk nya ke kanan dan kiri memberi gesture penolakan. "Kalau tidak mau aku akan langsung memasuki mu tanpa _penetrasi_ di _hole_ mu sayang."

 _Holy shit_! Dasar Oh _bastard_ Sehun.

Luhan terus mengumpat dalam hati hingga akhirnya menghela napas mengalah toh ini juga untuk mengurangi rasa sakit nanti si _hole_ nya juga. "Masuki aku Sehun puaskan aku dengan penis besarmu sayang" Luhan memulai _dirty talk_ nya.

Masih kurang. Sehun mulai menggesekkan miliknya di bawah sana ke _hole_ sempit Luhan.

 _Danger_! Kepala Luhan mulai meneriakkan peringatan berbahaya.

"Hun-ahh sodok prostatku dengan keras hingga bengkak~ lubangku merindukan penis mu sayang" lagi Luhan mencoba. Ada seringaian bermain di bibir Sehun apa itu arti nya dia berhasil? Tapi di bawah ia masih menggoda dan bergerak. "Masterhh biarkan hole sempit ku meremas penis mu hingga kau terpuaskan ahh~"

"AKH!" tubuh Luhan serasa di belah dua. Sakit. Ini gila, Sehun langsung memasukkan penis nya tanpa pelumas dalam satu hentakan kuat. Air mata mengalir keluar tangan Luhan mencengkram dasi yang mengikatnya. "Appo hiks" Luhan menangis tanpa bisa di tahan biar saja dia di ejek cengeng. Kenyataan nya hole dia benar-benar sakit.

"Lu maafkan aku... aku kelepasan sungguh" lelaki pucat itu panik melihat Luhan menangis. Ia membuka ikatan di pergelangan tangan Luhan yang memerah.

Di kecupi wajah Luhan sambil mendekap tubuh mungil itu penuh penyesalan tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti belahan jiwanya seperti ini. "Sakit Hun hiks kau hiks jahat" Luhan mendekap leher Sehun erat.

"Mianhe Lu" tangannya sibuk mengelus punggung telanjang Luhan sembari memangku nya. Hati Sehun berdenyut perih mendengar isakan Luhan.

Beberapa menit Luhan terisak dan Sehun yang sibuk menenangkan sambil bergumam permintaan maaf. "Jangan di keluarkan bodoh kau mau menyakitiku hah!" marah Luhan ketika Sehun berkata akan mengeluarkan milik nya dan mengobati _hole_ Luhan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirih Sehun sambil menghapus air mata di pipi si mungil.

Luhan berdehem tenggorokannya terasa kering Sehun yang paham mengambil gelas berisi air putih di atas nakas. Segera saja Luhan meneguk nya hingga tandas. "Ayo lanjutkan tapi aku ingin di dalam _bathup_ untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya." pipi Luhan memerah tanpa bisa di cegah.

"Yakin?" tanya Sehun dan mendapat anggukan setuju.

Sehun melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan Luhan berada di gendongannya. Selama menunggu air memenuhi _bathup_ Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun dan memulai sesi ciuman panas mereka untuk kembali membangkitkan gairah.

* * *

"Memikirkan apa hm?" suara Sehun memecahkan lamunan Luhan.

"Hanya mengingat pertemuan pertama kita dulu" perlahan tubuh keduanya masuk ke dalam bathup. Tangan Luhan mendorong dada Sehun hingga menyandar. "Biarkan aku menunggangimu Sehun" perlahan ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya. "Ahh ouhh nghh."

Tangan Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan dan membantu pergerakan Luhan di atas nya.

Penis Sehun menghujam semakin dalam saat lelaki itu ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlainan arah dengan Luhan "Ahh yeahh shh" lidah Sehun bergerak di bahu Luhan menambah tanda kepemilikkan nya.

"Ouhh Sehun ahh ahhh" tubuh Luhan bergerak cepat penis nya menggesek perut Sehun.

Ada kenikmatan tersendiri bagi keduanya bercinta di dalam air. "Ahh mhh _so tight_ Lu" Sehun meracau keenakan.

"Ahh Ahhh nikmat eunghh~"

Keduanya terus bergerak cepat mengejar kenikmatan bersama hingga perut Luhan mengejang, "Se-hun aku ahh sampai nghh AKH!" cairan itu keluar bersama kenikmatan yang di hantarkannya.

"Shh ahh Fuck ouhhh" Sehun terus bergerak dan meggeram saat penisnya di jepit kuat ketika Luhan mendapat klimaks.

"Nghh aku lelah hunhh ganti posisi ahh ahh"

Dengan cepat Sehun membalik posisi mereka. Kembali ia menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat menghantam prostat Luhan tepat dan keras. Bibirnya meraup bibir Luhan yang terbuka. "mphht ahh hhh"

Tangan Sehun mengurut penis Luhan yang lemas hingga mengeras kembali. Lidah mereka saling membelit bertarung sementara tangan Luhan mengacak gemas surai hitam itu hingga berantakan. "Eumphh~"

Air di dalam _bathup_ beriak mengikuti gerakan liar keduanya, sebagian tumpah ke lantai. Gerakan Sehun semakin brutal mendekati klimaks."Ahh shh Hun nghh _wannah cum_ " desah Luhan begitu pagutan mereka berdua terlepas.

" _Together_ ahh Lu" Luhan ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya mengejar klimaks keduanya hingga "AHH!/Arghttt!" geraman panjang itu mengakhiri kegiatan keduanya.

Di kecupnya kening Luhan yang berkeringat, "Bersiap untuk ronde selanjutnya _deer_ " Sehun berdiri dengan Luhan yang menyandar lemas di bahunya. Di bawa tubuh kedua nya ke arah Shower dan menghimpit tubuh si mungil ke dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. "Ingat ketika kita melakukannya pertama kali di apartemen ku sayang?"

Kepala Luhan mengganguk tentu saja dia ingat hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia melepas keperjakaannya dengan Sehun hanya karena sebuah permainan bernama _Truth_ _or_ _Dare_.

* * *

"Ahh Hunahh wanna cumhh~" Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan yang terhentak-hentak ke atas kemudian mengecup bibir bengkak itu.

"Nado hhh ahh" jawab Sehun semakin menggenjot Luhan dengan gerakan brutal. Kaki Luhan semakin melingkar erat di punggung Sehun bahkan lelaki cantik itu mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalari punggungnya karena gerakan brutal Sehun.

Tangan Luhan melingkar erat di leher Sehun menarik lelaki itu hingga menghimpit tubuh mungilnya ke dinding kamar mandi semakin rapat dan berbagi sesi pagutan panas dan kasar.

"AHH!"

Hingga pandangan kedua nya mengabur di sertai cairan hangat Luhan yang mengenai perut mereka berdua sedangkan cairan Sehun menyembur ke dalam _hole_ Luhan. Memberi rasa hangat dan senyuman manis di wajah lelah Luhan. "Kita lanjutkan nanti _deer_ " putus Sehun membawa tubuh setengah berkeringat dan setengah basah keduanya kembali ke dalam kamar.

Luhan berbaring nyaman di dada Sehun, jari-jari lentiknya bermain di dada Sehun membentuk pola abstrak. Sehun tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka menarik selimut kemudian menghirup aroma strawberri rambut Luhan dengan mata terpejam.

Kedua bibir mereka tersenyum manis, menandakan kepuasan seks yang didapat beberapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

"Sehun biarkan aku tidur" Luhan merengek berusaha menjauhkan bibir nakal lelaki itu dari lehernya. "Sebentar saja _please_ " minta Luhan.

Merasa kasihan Sehun mengabulkan permintaan tersebut. "Baiklah tidur lah sekarang maaf membuatmu tidur larut Lu" ia mendaratkan bibir nya sebentar di atas bibir Luhan, menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas dada sambil mengusap punggung Luhan di pelukannya.

"Gwenchana Hun-ah" Luhan semakin masuk ke dalam pelukan Sehun dan tertidur dalam sekejap.

Sehun sendiri masih terjaga dengn tangan yang tak berhenti mengelus punggung kekasihnya atau calon istrinya. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi untuk kedua kalinya _deer"_.

Bagi Sehun kehilangan Luhan secara mendadak dan menemukan si mungil memiliki kekasih lain di China merupakan pukulan telak dan menyakitkan. Maka dari itu ia tidak akan segan-segan melenyapkan siapa pun yang berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka kembali.

Pikiran Sehun melayang menuju masa satu tahun yang lalu.

* * *

 ** _Flashback on_**

" _Daddy_ " Sehun menunduk, melihat Haowen yang menarik telunjuknya dengan resah. Kepala mungil itu bergerak ke kanan mendapati tulisan di atas sebuah pintu masuk yang menandakan itu kelas barunya.

"Kenapa hm?" tanya Sehun berlutut mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Ia bisa melihat kalau putranya takut masuk ke kelas.

Mata mereka bertemu dan Haowen semakin resah, "Bolehkah Haowen sekolahnya kapan-kapan saja?" Sehun tertawa. Padahal tadi pagi Haowen dengan semangat bangun pagi dan berlarian di dalam kamar mengecek apakah semua keperluan sekolahnya lengkap atau belum.

Baekhyun sampai pusing sendiri karena Haowen berubah cerewet dan aktif.

"Eyy jagoan _daddy_ takut?" ia menarik hidung milik Haowen. "Lihat disini banyak teman baru bukan? Dimana semangat jagoan daddy tadi pagi." Haowen melihat bergantian antara ayahnya dan kelas baru.

"Berjanjilah _daddy_ tidak akan pergi sebelum Haowen duduk di bangku nanti." Ia menyodorkan kelingking kecilnya di depan Sehun.

" _Daddy_ janji." Kelingking keduanya bertaut. "Kajja!" ajak Sehun menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan berjalan sampai depan pintu kelas.

Dari depan pintu kelas terlihat anak-anak seusia Haowen. Wajah Haowen berubah semangat melihat Kim Tae Oh sepupunya duduk di salah satu bangku berkenalan dengan anak lain. Setidaknya ia punya seseorang yang di kenal.

Sekali lagi Sehun berlutut di depan Haowen. Keduanya tersenyum "Baiklah selamat belajar jagoan _daddy_ dan jadilah anak baik. Arraseo?"

"Ne _daddy_." Haowen menjawab semangat kemudian mengecup kedua pipi Sehun. Sehun terkekeh pelan sebelum mengecup kening putranya. Ia mengabaikan tatapan para orangtua yang juga mengantar anaknya sekolah. Para ibu tersebut sibuk membicarakan Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan kelas melambaikan tangannya pada Haowen.

"Maaf, bisakah saya lewat?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sehun.

DEG

Jantung Sehun serasa berhenti berdetak. Suara itu suara yang sangat Sehun kenali. Suara yang selalu ia rindukan setiap hari. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan disana sosok lelaki mungil pemilik hatinya berdiri memegang buku di dadanya.

Bruk!

Buku yang dipegang Luhan terjatuh. Lelaki itu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Terlalu terkejut melihat Sehun berada di tempatnya mengajar.

"Luhan"

Seketika itu juga semua kenangan semasa mereka kuliah terputar di benak masing-masing. Manis dan sakit. Luhan melangkah mundur ini semua terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. "A-aku harus pergi" baru saja Luhan ingin melarikan diri lengannya di tarik Sehun hingga tubuh mereka menempel tanpa jarak.

"Aku merindukanmu. Jangan pergi lagi kumohon." Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. "Aku bisa gila jika kehilanganmu lagi Lu."

Luhan bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia ingin menjauh dari Sehun karena hatinya masih sakit mengingat kejadian dulu sebelum mereka berpisah. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa bohong untuk berkata jika ia tidak merindukan Sehun.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya Lu. Ku mohon" Luhan ingin menolak permintaan Sehun tapi ia cukup paham sifat keras kepala lelaki tersebut. Ia tidak akan melepas pelukan ini sampai Luhan berkata 'iya' dan juga Luhan risih karena semua mata menatap mereka penasaran.

"Baiklah tapi tidak sekarang." Sehun hendak protes sampai Luhan menjelaskan keadaan. "Setelah selesai mengajar kita bisa bicara sepuas hatimu Sehun. Sekarang aku harus mengajar." Perlahan Sehun mengendurkan pelukan.

"Janji?" lelaki itu menyodorkan kelingking seperti yang di lakukan Haowen tadi.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya "Janji" jawab Luhan menautkan jari mereka. Ternyata sifat manja Sehun masih belum berubah walau fisik lelaki itu berubah banyak. Semakin tinggi dan juga tampan.

Di lain tempat Chanyeol menggerutu kesal. Lagi-lagi Sehun merepotkan dirinya karena tidak masuk kerja dengan alasan menemani Haowen di sekolah barunya. Alasan tak masuk akal.

Sehun tersenyum tipis memperhatikan Haowen belajar dengan tenang. Ia juga memperhatikan Luhan yang mengajar anak-anak kecil itu dengan senyum manis. Beberapa kali Luhan berdehem dan menunduk malu ketika mata keduanya bertemu.

Haowen sendiri menyukai wali kelas mereka. Ia cantik walaupun seorang lelaki. Luhan saem juga baik dan lembut. Seandainya saja ia memiliki ibu seperti Luhan saem pasti hidupnya terasa sempurna bukan.

Hei, bukankah ia bisa meminta pada ayahnya.

Sepulang sekolah Haowen terus tersenyum manis. Ia menggandeng tangan Sehun dan Luhan masuk ke dalam salah satu restoran kesukaannya.

Tadi begitu bel pulang berbunyi ia menemukan ayahnya masih menunggu di luar kelas. Ia hampir saja mengatakan pada Sehun agar menjadikan Luhan ibunya sampai ia mendengar jika Luhan akan makan siang bersama mereka.

Haowen makan dengan lahap mengabaikan permbicaraan orang dewasa. Maksudnya ia tidak mendengar percakapan Sehun dan Luhan tentang masa lalu mereka. Sehun sibuk menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya hingga hari ini pada Luhan.

"Makanannya enak?" Haowen menatap Luhan dengan mata mengedip bingung namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk. "Pantas sampai kotor begini." Luhan mengambil serbet di meja membersihkan mulut Haowen yang kotor karena saus pasta yang ia makan.

Sehun memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Ia senang melihat Haowen bisa menerima Luhan berarti rencana ia untuk membawa Luhan masuk kembali ke kehidupan mereka akan berjalan mulus.

* * *

Walau Luhan sempat menolak kehadiran Sehun tapi berkat Haowen ia bisa berdekatan terus dengan Luhan. Sehun juga sempat kecewa saat tahu jika Luhan sudah bertungan dengan pria asal China. Tapi ia tidak patah semangat karena jauh di lubuk hatinya ada keyakinan jika Luhan masih mencintainya.

Keyakinannya terbukti juga. Luhan tak lagi menolak dirinya seperti dulu. Mereka cukup sering pergi bertiga bersama Haowen. Jalan-jalan di hari libur sekalian pendekatan ulang.

Sampai surat undangan pernikahan dengan nama Kris dan Luhan mampir ke mansion mereka. Haowen menangis seharian sambil mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Hingga satu hari sebelum pernikahan Luhan anaknya meminta untuk membatalkan pernikahan sang wali kelas dan menjadikan Luhan sebagai ibunya.

Setelahnya kalian tahu kelanjutannya bukan?

Lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukan. Di kecupnya kening, hidung dan bibir Luhan. "Saranghae Luhan. Always and forever." Akhirnya ia menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa sadar jika sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Pesan dari orang yang sangat ia benci. Bisa di pastikan jika besok lelaki itu naik darah saat membacanya.

Berdoalah untuk keselamatanmu Seohyun.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Flashback HunHan pertama kali ketemu setelah sekian tahun udh gua kasih. Sebenarnya chap ini jadi satu sama chap sebelumnya tapi karena file nya kaga bisa di upload ya terpaksa gua pisahin. Jadi ini sengaja gua buat chapter spesial HunHan full moment. Ada yang nanya KrisTao ye kmrn? Sorry belum gua kasih tapi di chap depan mereka bakal muncul ke permukaan/? Karena bnyk yg mnta HunHan sama KrisTao sweet moment gua kabulin dah di chap depan jadi si Seohyun munculnya belakangan.

UDH LEBARANKAN?! MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN READERS/SIDERS KU TERCINTA ;* sorry ye telat ngucapin karena kemarin gua sibuk jalan2 dan kenalan sama keluarga besar princess han aka devy. Kita juga udh pacaran di real sekarang doh akhirnya kita sah juga sayang/?

P.S: gua lg nulis ff baru judulnya 'The Hot Butler Is Mine' silahkan di tunggu besok baru di upload.


	6. Chapter 4

Cklek!

Haowen mengedarkan pandangan di dalam kamar temaram milik ayahnya. Lampu mati dan tirai jendela juga belum di buka. Bocah itu menghela napas kesal. Padahal hari ini tanggal merah ia berencana mengajak kedua orangtua nya jalan-jalan.

Ia berhenti di samping tempat tidur. Dahinya mengerut bingung melihat punggung sang ayah yang tidak memakai baju.

Bocah yang masih mengenakan piyama tidur bergambar iron man tersebut naik ke atas tempat tidur. Ia baru sadar kalau mommy nya juga tidak mengenakan baju tidur di dalam pelukan daddy tampan nya.

Ia mengetuk telunjuk nya di dagu dengan ekspresi berpikir. Sejenak bola lampu menyala di atas kepala seperti serial kartun yang sering di tonton.

Sret!

Di tariknya selimut tebal tersebut sekuat tenaga dan selamat Haowen kecil melihat hal dewasa sebelum waktu nya.

Mata polos Haowen melihat tubuh kedua orang tuanya tanpa baju bahkan celana dalam. Kulit putih Luhan juga di hiasi bercak merah keunguan tak terhitung jumlahnya di leher. Beberapa bercak juga terlihat di punggung Luhan. Pikiran Haowen terus memproses pemandangan di depannya masih menebak kira-kira hal apa yang terjadi hingga bercak merah ada di tubuh Luhan.

"Apa mommy di gigit nyamuk raksasa" gumam Haowen bingung. Setahu nya bekas gigitan nyamuk meninggalkan warna merah kecil tidak pernah sebesar yang ia lihat sekarang.

Tapi jika itu nyamuk raksasa dari mana datang nya? Juga kenapa daddy nya tidak di gigit? Lalu kenapa tidak ada mayat nyamuk di dalam sini.

"Eughh dingin" mata Luhan masih menutup namun tangannya bergerak-gerak meraba mencari selimut yang di tarik Haowen. "Sehun kenapa tidak mengeluarkan milikmu?" tanya Luhan masih setengah sadar mencari selimut.

"Biarkan... di dalam hangat" kali ini suara serak khas bangun tidur Sehun yang menyahut. Lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukan.

Matanya membuka sedikit kemudian bibir Sehun meraup bibir Luhan. Menghisapnya kuat dan bernapsu. Sepertinya ia terangsang pagi ini.

"Hmppt" Luhan melupakan keberadaan selimut yang ia cari. Tangannya bergerak meremas bahu Sehun.

Sehun berguling ke atas Luhan menindihnya. Tanpa membuka mata mereka berdua berpagutan panas tanpa menyadari kehadiran Haowen di dekat kaki mereka yang masih berdiri dengan pandangan bingung.

Bocah kecil itu menutup matanya dengan tangan. Ia malu melihat tubuh telanjang kedua orang tuanya yang masih asik melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Daddy... mommy" lirik anak itu memanggil dengan mata tertutup.

Sehun dan Luhan terdiam. Mereka saling menatap bingung merasa ada yang memanggil. Hingga Luhan tak sengaja melihat tubuh anak kecil berdiri dengan tangan menutup mata seperti Haowen.

Haowen!" pekik Luhan kaget mendorong Sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuh.

Bokong Sehun mencium lantai dengan mesra ia mengaduh kesakitan. Tapi mendengar nama Haowen di sebut mau tak mau ia mengedarkan mata menjelajah mencari sosok Haowen yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Ia bangun dan menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut berharap Haowen belum melihat tubuh telanjang mereka.

Sayangnya harapan mereka berdua pupus begitu mendengar pertanyaan Haowen.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memakai baju mom, dad? Leher dan dada mommy juga merah apa karena di gigit nyamuk raksasa?"

Kedua nya berpandangan sambil menelan ludah. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Luhan ingin sekali mencekik Sehun sampai mati karena lupa mengunci pintu apalagi pertanyaan Haowen selanjutnya sangat sulit di jawab.

"Tadi Haowen melihat 'burung' daddy di dalam lubang mommy... apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa itu tidak terasa sakit? Burung daddy kan besar."

Seseorang tolong bantu Sehun dan Luhan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sulit Haowen sekarang!

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Haowen Wish**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Family**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature Content, Dirty Talk, Typo, DLDR**

.

.

.

"Wuaahh ini indah!" pekik Zitao berlarian sambil meloncat senang. Kaki telanjangnya berlarian di sepanjang pinggir pantai mengabaikan tatapan heran dan gelengan kepala dari pengunjung pantai lain.

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan Zitao. Dari dulu lelaki bermata panda itu memang menyukai pantai ia akan berubah menjadi hyperaktif dan berlarian seperti sekarang ke sana kemari. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan mengajak Kris untuk membuat istana pasir. Lelaki yang menggenakan kaos putih dan celana selutut berwarna hitam itu melambai semangat ke arah Kris. "Yifan ayo bantu aku membuat istana pasir!"

Benarkan? Ia pasti mengajak Kris membangun istana pasir.

Tapi tak apa toh Kris sendiri tidak merasa keberatan. Ia menghampiri Zitao yang sibuk berlarian mengejar ombak kecil di pinggiran pantai.

Zitao tersenyum sumringah begitu Kris berada tepat di samping nya. "Ayo buat istana pasir yang besar" tangan lelaki itu membuka lebar memberitahu seberapa besar istana yang ingin ia bangun.

Tangan Kris mengusak rambut Zitao gemas. Senang bisa melihat senyum manis Zitao dari pada tangisan seperti semalam.

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Zitao. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris tak ingin jika lelaki itu menyadari ia merona hanya karena tindakan kecil yang terkesan manis seperti barusan.

"Hei kenapa melamun? Katanya mau membuat istana pasir." Zitao tersentak kaget begitu jarak wajah kedua nya sangat dekat. Napas hangat Kris menerpa wajahnya. "Kau sakit?" tanya Kris cemas melihat wajah Zitao memerah sempurna. Ia hampir mendaratkan telapak tangan kanannya di kening lelaki itu sampai Zitao mundur ke belakang membuat ia mengernyit bingung.

"A-ku tidak apa hehe... heum aku kembali ke hotel dulu" karena kurang hati-hati kaki telanjang Zitao tidak sengaja menginjak kulit kerang yang pecah. "AKH!"

Kris berlari menghampiri Zitao dengan cemas. "Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sih" marah Kris berjongkok melihat telapak kaki Zitao yang mengeluarkan darah. "Lihat jadi berdarahkan!" ia menarik kaki kiri Zitao yang terkena pecahan kulit kerang di atas lututnya. Kulit kerang yang masih menancap ditelapak itu di tarik Kris kemudian melemparnya jauh.

"Mian" sesal Zitao menurunkan kaki dari lutut Kris. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar.

Kris menghela napas. "Naiklah. Kita harus kembali ke hotel untuk membersihkan lukamu" lelaki itu masih berjongkok dengan punggung menghadap Zitao.

"Tapi-"

"Cepatlah! Kau mau luka mu menjadi infeksi karena lama di obati?" sela Kris tak sabar. Dengan pasrah Zitao naik ke atas punggung Kris dan memeluk leher lelaki itu.

Tangan Kris menyelip di bawah paha Zitao mencegah lelaki itu jatuh sambil membenarkan posisi. Setelah berdiri dengan pelan ia berjalan kembali ke hotel yang tak jauh dari sana. angin pantai menerpa wajah keduanya membawa sensasi menyenangkan di temani cahaya senja matahari yang hampir terbenam.

Beberapa penduduk lokal atau juga turis menatap mereka ingin tahu. Sebagian berbisik melihat adegan mereka berdua sedari tadi.

Lelaki berkaos abu-abu itu tentu mengerti dengan yang di ucapkan mereka yang menatap. Ia menguasai bahasa internasional itu dengan fasih. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis mendengar bisik-bisik yang tertangkap telinganya.

"Heum Yifan kenapa semua orang menatap kita? Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Tao setengah berbisik. Ia tidak fasih menggunakan bahasa selain China dan Korea yang masih agak kaku di lidahnya.

Kris menoleh ke samping tanpa tahu jika wajah Tao berada di bahu kanannya. Hidung mancung keduanya bersentuhan. "Mereka mengatakan jika kita pasangan kekasih yang manis" ucap Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kau tidak merasa risih?" tanya Zitao pelan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Kris. Perjalanan menggunakan pesawat memakan waktu seharian membuatnya pegal. Mereka baru sampai di hotel sejam yang lalu dan tanpa membereskan pakaian ia dan Kris langsung menuju pantai melihat matahari terbenam.

Namun yang terjadi malah seperti ini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa salahnya menggendong istriku?" Zitao tersenyum manis dengan jantung berdebar senang mendengar kalimat Kris untuk nya. Sejenak melupakan masalah yang membelit mereka.

 _Apa aku boleh berharap jika sekarang kau mulai membuka hatimu untuk menerima cintaku Yifan?_

Merasa tidak ada jawaban kris menoleh ke samping dan melihat wajah Zitao yang tertidur di bahu dengan bibir terbuka mengeluarkan dengkuran halus. Pasti lelaki ini sangat kelelahan. Begitu sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap semua orang dan staf hotel memperhatikan mereka secara terang-terangan.

Bisik yang mengatakan jika mereka terlihat manis, serasi, sampai romantis terus berdengung di telinga Kris. Seharusnya ia merasa terganggu atau semacamnya tapi entah kenapa perasaan itu tak kunjung datang dan mengusik nya.

Justru lelaki tinggi itu merasa nyaman berada di dekat Zitao tanpa kecanggungan seperti di pesawat.

Lagipula ia juga sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk membuka hati nya.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun berhentilah mengganguku! Aku harus segera menyelesaikan semua masakan ini sebelum kita pergi piknik" kepala Sehun menggeleng manja di bahu sempit Luhan. Lelaki itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Luhan yang sibuk memasak.

Pletak!

"Menjauh darinya Sehun. Kita harus bergegas sebelum Kai menggerutu kesal karena lama menunggu" Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun dengan sendok kemudian memasukkan masakan Luhan ke dalam wadah makanan.

"Aww... dasar uke sadis" Baekhyun melotot kesal berniat menghajar sekali lagi kepala Sehun menggunakan spatula sebelum lelaki itu kabur setelah mengecup bibir Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng takjub melihat sikap Sehun yang berubah total sejak kedatangan Luhan di mansion. "Dasar manja" cibir Baekhyun membantu Luhan memindahkan makanan terakhir ke dalam wadah dan menutup rapat agar tidak tumpah.

"Sudah semua?" tanya Luhan melepas apron dan mengelap tangannya.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk dengan binar cerah. "Sudah hyung! Baiklah kita bisa berangkat sekarang. Aku akan menelpon Kyungsoo" ia langsung melesat dari dapur meninggalkan Luhan.

Chanyeol datang tidak lama kemudian. Lelaki yang gemar tersenyum di situasi apapun itu mengangkat keranjang piknik yang berisi makanan dan lainnya. "Sehun dan Haowen sudah menunggu di depan. Kita berangkat sekarang hyung." Luhan tersenyum kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol keluar rumah.

Di luar tampak Baekhyun yang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Kai sibuk memamerkan mobil mereka satu sama lain. Haowen dan Tae Oh memakan ice cream yang di buat Kyungsoo.

Semua menoleh begitu Chanyeol dan Luhan keluar. "Kita berangkat?" tanya Kai. Semua langsung mengangguk sambil berseru senang "Kajja!"

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya sambil menyeret koper yang ia bawa. Kacamata hitam bertengger manis di hidung. Ia memakai gaun ketat membalut tubuh seksinya. Mata semua lelaki mantap lapar dan ia hanya tersenyum puas.

Hal biasa baginya melihat tatapan memuja dan lapar yang di berikan padanya. Walau ia baru saja turun dari pesawat yang membawa nya kembali ke Korea Selatan rasa lelah yang sempat terasa langsung hilang begitu mengingat tujuannya datang kemari. Menemui suami tampan yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan sendiri di tanah kelahiran tanpa kabar.

Bertahun-tahun ia berada di luar negeri. Menghabiskan waktu dengan berbelanja, pergi ke salon untuk mempercantik diri dan bersenang-senang dengan alkohol dan lantai dansa. Tidak sedikit uang yang ia habiskan untuk itu semua terutama biaya untuk perawatan tubuhnya.

Namun uang bukan masalah asal kan ia bisa membuat semua mata lelaki menatap memuja atau hampir keluar dari rongganya maka semua impas.

Dari berita yang ia dengar perusahaan yang suami nya pimpin juga maju dengan pesat. Berarti akan ada begitu banyak pundi-pundi uang yang bisa ia pakai kelak untuk kembali bersenang-senang.

Sehun juga tidak akan keberatan mengeluarkan uang untuk istri cantik nya ini bukan?

Ia menaiki sebuah taksi yang berada di sekitar bandara. Menyebutkan alamat tujuan nya melepas penat sehari sebelum besok bertemu sekaligus memberi kejutan untuk suami tampannya.

"Tunggu aku Sehun. Istrimu yang cantik ini kembali untuk menghangatkan kembali kisah cinta kita sayang."

Bisik Seohyun melewati gedung tinggi perusahaan suaminya.

Gedung tinggi menjulang terdiri dari setiap lantai yang berisi puluhan bahkan ratusan pekerja. Pekerja yang menghasilkan uang. Seperti koloni lebah pikir nya geli.

Sungguh ia tidak sabar untuk menemui Sehun dan melihat bagaimana ekspresi terkejut juga kerinduan yang di rasakan Sehun untuknya. Ia juga bisa membayangkan bagaimana malam panas di sertai cumbuan liar mereka berdua nanti setelah sekian lama berpisah. Pasti menyenangkan juga menggairahkan.

Seohyun mendesah pelan memejamkan mata membayangkan semua fantasi indahnya bersama Sehun.

Jika aku jadi dirinya mungkin pilihan terbaik adalah tidak muncul di depan Sehun yang pasti siap mencincang habis tubuhnya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

.

.

.

.

Mata Tao mengerjap pelan. Ia mendengar suara shower di dalam kamar. Sosok Kris juga tidak ia temukan sepertinya lelaki itu sedang mandi.

Tao bangun dan menyandar di kepala ranjang. Merasa ada yang membelit kakinya ia menyingkap selimut tebal dan menemukan perban putih melilit telapak kaki nya yang tadi terluka dan berdarah.

"Sudah bangun?" Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar di pinggang. Zitao kembali memerah melihat tubuh seksi Kris yang memilih pakaian untuk di pakai. "Mandilah segera kita turun ke bawah untuk makan malam." Ia menatap Tao dengan senyum tipis. "Kakimu masih sakit?"

"Tidak lagi. A-aku mandi dulu" dengan gugup Zitao berusaha berjalan cepat masuk ke kamar mandi begitu melihat Kris hampir membuka handuk yang melingkar di pinggang.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok karena perban yang membalut kakinya Tao berusaha secepat mungkin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus miliknya terlihat oleh Kris.

Pasti sangat memalukan jika itu terjadi.

Kris terkekeh pelan menyadari sikap salah tingkah Zitao. Selesai memakai pakaian santai ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meletakkan handuk bersih dan kering yang tak sempat di bawa Zitao karena terburu-buru. Tapi ia harus menyesali pilihan yang ia buat karena saat ini tanpa di duga Kris melihat tubuh polos Zitao di bawah shower. Lelaki itu memunggunginya hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Kris yang terdiam di tempat.

Ya tuhan apa ini ujian? Jika ya Kris pasti akan gagal menghadapi ujian tersebut.

Dengan tangan gemetar Kris meletakkan handuk Tao di sembarang tempat. Pikiran lelaki itu terlalu kacau untuk berpikir jernih.

Memutuskan keluar dengan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Kris mengibas tangan mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas. Jantungnya juga berdebar kencang tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Ia beranjak ke balkon kamar hotel yang mereka tempati menatap pemandangan malam kota dengan gemerlap lampu.

Berharap angin malam yang cukup dingin bisa menghilangkan panas yang sempat menyerbu nya.

Lama melamun ia baru sadar jika Zitao selesai mandi dan berpakaian santai sedang menyisir rambut. "Pemandangan di luar indah ya?" tanya Tao sekedar berbasa-basi.

Kris menyuruh Tao mendekat ke arahnya yang di turuti lelaki itu tanpa banyak tanya.

"Disini sangat indah" kagum Zitao menatap pemandangan langit dan kota malam tempat mereka berbulan madu.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang lebih indah dari semua pemandangan ini" ucap kris menatap Tao intens. Merasa di perhatikan Tao menoleh dan tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tao penasaran.

Mungkin keputusan Kris untuk membuka hatinya membawa perbedaan sendiri saat ia menatap lekat sosok Zitao sahabat kecilnya. "Mau tahu?" kepala Tao mengangguk antusias tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi Kris menipiskan jarak di antara keduanya. "Kau hal terindah saat ini untuk ku Zizi."

Kalimat yang terdengar sangat payah untuk menjadi sebuah gombalan sebenarnya. Tapi efek setiap kalimat tentu berbeda-beda termasuk Tao.

Napas Tao tercekat matanya melebar. Jantung nya berdetak keras seolah hendak melompat keluar. Kris menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Mempertemukan belah bibir itu dengan pas. Mata tajam itu menutup perlahan di iringi lumatan lembut.

Tao menikmati lumatan lembut Kris ia memutuskan untuk menutup mata dan membalas lumatan itu dengan seadanya. Jujur saja bagi Tao ini adalah ciuman termanis yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidup.

Manis karena ia melakukannya dengan Kris. Suaminya.

.

.

.

.

Haowen dan Tae Oh sibuk bermain dengan kedua anjing milik Kai. Terkadang berlari kecil dengan anjing itu mengikuti atau bermain lempar tangkap dengan semangat.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sibuk menata makanan yang mereka bawa di atas tikar piknik. Sesekali ketiganya berbagi cerita lucu dan tertawa bersama. Di lain tampat Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun berdiri membentuk lingkaran dengan wajah serius.

"Kau yakin itu dari Seohyun?" tanya Kai penasaran. Sehun berdecak kesal karena Kai dan Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan ceritanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Di merogoh ponselnya dan membuka kunci layar menampakkan wallpaper yang berbeda saat layar terkunci. Foto ia dengan Luhan berpelukan tanpa pakaian sampai pinggang sedang tersenyum menatap kamera berlatar ranjang dengan seprei kusut. Chanyeol tersedak ludah nya sendiri melihat wallpaper Sehun sedangkan Kai menyeringai mesum.

Sedangkan wallpaper saat ponselnya terkunci menampilkan foto Sehun bersama Luhan dan Haowen. Berbanding terbalik.

"Foto yang indah" puji Kai menaik turunkan alis menggoda.

"Pastikan Haowen tidak melihat itu" tekan Chanyeol kesal karena sering kali ia yang jadi sasaran Haowen bertanya pertanyaan yang 'aneh'.

"Bisakah kalian fokus pada pesan ini bukannya wallpaper ponselku?" tanya Sehun kesal hampir memukul kepala dua sahabat nya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan ke atas bersamaan dengan kai membuat ekspresi menyerah dengan senyuman geli yang tak bisa di tahan.

Pesan dari nomor tak di kenal di baca dengan cepat. Chanyeol yang pertama kali menatap Sehun dengan pandangan horor. "Kita harus segera membereskan nya."

Entah kenapa tangan Chanyeol terasa gatal untuk memberi pelajaran pada ibu kandung Haowen.

Kai mengembalikan ponsel Sehun. "Pengacau itu masih punya muka bertemu dengan mu? Dan apa-apaan pesan menjijikan itu." Sehun juga sependapat dengan mereka berdua karena di matanya Seohyun itu menjijikan dan harus segera di bereskan. Ia tidak mau wanita gila itu mengganggu hubungan nya dengan Luhan untuk kedua kali.

"Bantu aku membereskan nya kesabaranku sudah habis." Ucap Sehun dingin mengeraskan rahang nya menahan kesal.

Bukan hanya Sehun yang merasakannya. Mereka berdua juga turut kesal dan benci melihat wanita yang terlalu terobsesi dengan Sehun. Saking terobsesi nya sampai melakukan segala cara hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sehun.

Kai melihat Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan memanggil mereka. "Kita pikirkan ini nanti kami pasti membantumu Sehun. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menikmati hari indah ini bersama orang-orang terkasih."

"Benar kita harus menikmati hari ini" ujar Chanyeol antusias.

Sehun tersenyum. Mereka bertiga melangkah mendekati kekasih, suami dan anak mereka yang sibuk bercanda dengan wajah bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Tao mengerang tertahan merasakan tangan Kris menyelinap masuk dalam bajunya. Bibir mereka masih berpagut panas, lidah saling melilit dan saliva menetes yang bercampur jadi satu.

Lumatan lembut tadi berubah menjadi lumatan penuh napsu entah sejak kapan.

Kaki Tao melemas berubah menjadi lembek. Ia pasti jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elit jika Kris tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan yang melingkar di pinggang si panda.

Jari Kris bergerak bebas memainkan tonjolan coklat di dada Tao. Membuat desiran hangat itu semakin naik ke atas. "Haah..." Kris menyudahi ciuman mereka begitu di rasakan Tao kehabisan napas.

Kris mengecupi rahang Tao hingga lehernya. Menghisap dan menggigit leher tersebut hingga meninggalkan bercak merah yang terlihat jelas di sana.

"Nghh yifan" Tao mendesah merasakan jari Tao turun membelai perutnya menimbulkan efefk geli menyenangkan. Jarinya terus turun hingga sampai di bagian tengah celana Tao yang menggembung.

Bibir Kris bergerak naik ke telinga Tao menggoda dengan begitu ahli. "Bolehkah?" tanya Kris dengan suara berat.

Pertanyaan yang sangat mudah. Kris meminta izin untuk melakukan malam pertama mereka padahal lelaki itu tidak perlu melakukannya karena mereka sudah sah dan ia berhak mendapatkannya. Tapi Kris tetap lelaki yang tidak suka memaksa jika tidak di izinkan.

Tao mengangguk dengan mata sayu. Ia tidak sanggup menolak. Apapun yang di inginkan Kris ia tak akan sanggup menolak.

Mendapat anggukan Kris segera melucuti baju yang mereka berdua kenakan kemudian membawa Tao ke tempat tidur dengan lumatan yang terasa jauh lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya.

Sebaiknya jangan mengganggu pasangan yang akan melakukan malam pertama mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Baekki aaaa~" Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lebar menanti kekasih imut namun cerewet itu menyuapi dirinya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas tapi tetap menyuapi si telinga lebar yang menampilkan cengiran idiotnya.

Chanyeol mengecup kilat pipi Baekhyun membuat si empu memukul lengannya kuat. "Aish jangan mencium ku sembarangan Park idiot!" yang di pukul pura-pura mengaduh dengan muka kesakitan padahal pukulan itu tidak terasa sama sekali. "Kau membuatku malu dan di sini ada anak-anak" gerutu Baekhyun menunjuk Haowen dan tae Oh yang menatap mereka bingung.

Senyum lebar itu kembali dengan jari membentuk tanda peace sign. "Hehe maaf anak-anak ini adegan dewasa jadi jangan di lihat ok." Ujar Chanyeol santai.

Pletak!

Tutup kotak makanan melayang menghantam kepala Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki tinggi itu mengaduh kuat. "Yak! Muka datar jangan melakukan hal anarkis di depan anak kecil. Kau mau anak-anak itu jadi mafia ketika dewasa."

Sehun menatap tajam Chanyeol membuat lelaki tinggi itu menelan ludah gugup. "Kau yang justru mengajarkan mereka hal yang tidak pantas idiot!"

"Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk diri nya sendiri dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Heh muka datar kau tidak ingat jika kemarin melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' bersama Luhan hyung di kamar dan ketahuan Haowen? Bahkan ia berkata padaku dan Baekhyun jika kalian membuat adik bayi!" sengit Chanyeol tak mau di salahkan.

Kyungsoo melongo, Kai terkekeh dan menaikkan dagu suami manisnya dengan jari hingga mulut Kyungsoo menutup. Wajah Luhan langsung merah dan menatap tajam Sehun yang menggaruk belakang kepala nya malu. Tapi yang aneh bukan nya Haowen memergoki mereka tadi pagi lalu kemarin kapan yang Chanyeol maksud. "Kemarin kapan?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Tepat sehari setelah hyung tinggal bersama kami."

Alis Luhan mengerut mencoba memproses kejadian hari itu hingga menyadari aktifitas dewasa mereka di kamar mandi. "Jangan bilang kalau Haowen melihatnya?" semua mata menatap ke arah Haowen yang sibuk memakan sosis hingga pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Haowen bingung karena semua orang menatap dia tanpa berkedip. Bahkan Tae Oh bersama monggu dan janggu anjing milik Kai juga ikut-ikutan menatapnya.

Chanyeol yang membuka suara, "Kemarin Haowen bilang pada hyung jika mommy dan daddy membuat adik di kamar bukan?" tanya Chanyeol berharap anak itu mengatakan ya.

Haowen menelan makanan di mulutnya. "Ne hyung waktu itu Haowen mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar mandi daddy. Lalu ingat kata-kata Tae Oh jika Kai dan Kyungsoo samchon juga pernah mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. tae Oh bilang jika di dalam sedang membuat adik bayi, benarkan Tae?" tanya Haowen pada Tae Oh yang mengangguk semangat sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Benar Haowen! Appa sendiri yang mengatakan jika sedang membuat adik bayi dengan eomma jadi tidak boleh di ganggu!" Haowen dan Tae Oh melakukan high five dengan cengiran senang.

Anak-anak yang kompak.

Sehun sudah menggulung lengan kemeja nya sampai siku bersiap menghajar Kai sampai babak belur. Luhan memberikan tatapan membunuh terbaik dengan garpu di tangan. Baekhyun mengambil sebelah sepatu yang ia pakai bersiap mendaratkan nya di kepala Kai. Chanyeol sibuk berselfie ria dengan pose andalannya tanpa sadar situasi.

Sementara itu tatapan membunuh di tujukan pada Kai persis dari samping. "Hehe aku baru ingat jika ingin ke toilet" ia langsung berlari sekencang mungkin menghindari amukan semua orang terutama Kyungsoo yang bisa sangat menyeramkan jika marah.

"KIM JONGIN TIDAK ADA JATAH UNTUK MU SEMINGGU?!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Udah sweet belum hunhan momentnya? Gua kurang bisa buat yang beginian. Ibu kandung haowen juga udh muncul walaupun dikit. Tenang konflik nya kaga terlalu berat kalo menurut gua tapi kaga tau dah sama penilaian readers. Ada yang ngerasa beda kaga sama penulisan gua di chap ini? Kalo iya berarti hebat bisa ngerasain perbedaannya. Karena gua ngetik ini ff berdua sama princess luhan uhuk sambil eaaak...

P.S: sorry telat sehari dari janji sama salah satu readers. Kmrn gua janji mau update tadi malem eh malah ketiduran dan di update sore ini haha kaga apa ye. Ngantuk banget gua gegara kaga pake tidur kmrn malem.

P.S.S: udh fast updatekan? Nah review yg bnyk dan cepet. Cepet review cepet update! Adegan nc KrisTao mau di keluarin atau di skip? Kalo mau adegan nc mereka berdua bakal gua kasih di chap depan.

P.S.S.S: ada yg tau kaga kira-kira dimana tmpt bulan madu kristao? Bagian kristao sepenuhnya di ketik sama luhan. Waktu gua nanya luhan blg 'rahasia sayang, coba di cari nnti kalo tau dapat poppo deh... clue nya tmpt ini di pilih psngn pengantin baru karena pantai nya yang bagus dan suasana romantis tapi bukan paris' bagi readers yg tau blg sama gua ye gua doa in dapet pahala bnyk nolong gua.


	7. Chapter 5

Kepala Haowen tertunduk. Tak mau menampakkan wajah duplikat sang ayah yang menatap nya tajam. "Tidak mendengar apa yang daddy katakan barusan?"

Haowen bergeming. Entah berapa kali Sehun menghela napas siang ini. Kepala ayah satu anak itu berdenyut sejak tadi. Tepat ketika Chanyeol mengatakan jika wali kelas Haowen yang baru menelpon. Mengatakan jika Haowen terlibat perkelahian dengan dua orang kakak kelas nya.

Terburu Sehun meninggalkan kantor tanpa mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

Di dalam ruangan konseling Sehun menemukan Haowen duduk di sebelah dua anak lelaki yang memakai seragam sama. Wajah mereka bertiga terdapat beberapa luka tapi yang paling parah Haowen.

Seragam nya kotor. Ada beberapa lebam di sekitar wajah dan tangan nya.

Zhang Yixing sebagai wali kelas sekaligus yang menemukan ketiga bocah lelaki itu berkelahi di dekat gudang mengatakan jika Haowen yang memulai perkelahian.

Namun tentu saja Sehun tidak cepat percaya.

Haowen adalah tipe anak pintar walau terkadang permintaan nya sering aneh-aneh. Ia bukan tipe anak yang suka berkelahi. Tentu saja ada penyebab kenapa bocah itu nekad berkelahi dengan kakak kelas yang lebih besar dari nya.

"Jangan membuat kesabaran daddy habis Oh Haowen." Desis Sehun menakutkan. Tidak ia tidak marah. Sehun berusaha mengertak agar Haowen suka rela mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Sejak tadi Haowen bungkam seribu bahasa. Yixing juga sudah coba membujuk agar Haowen mau mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Karena dua anak lelaki yang lain bilang jika Haowen tiba-tiba menyerang mereka dan terlibat perkelahian.

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruangan kerja Sehun terbuka pelan. Kepala dengan warna cokelat madu itu muncul di sana dengan wajah bingung. "Sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun menggeleng. Haowen masih terdiam di kursi depan meja kerja ayahnya dengan kepala setia menunduk melihat lantai.

Luhan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sehun. Memutar kursi yang di duduki Haowen hingga menghadap nya. Lelaki cantik itu berlutut kemudian menangkup wajah kecil Haowen dengan lembut.

Tatapan kedua nya bertemu.

"Haowen berkelahi?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Tadi ketika Luhan sedang asik membaca buku resep masakan mata nya melihat dua sosok familiar masuk ke rumah. Sehun membawa Haowen dalam gendongan nya. Luhan memekik kaget melihat wajah Haowen, Sehun malah mengatakan jika ia ingin bicara berdua dulu dalam ruangan khusus nya.

Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam dengan gelisah Luhan memutuskan untuk menyusul ayah dan anak tersebut.

Mata Haowen berkaca-kaca. Bocah kecil itu berusaha menahan tangis nya sejak tadi. Luhan paham dan memeluk Haowen di dada nya. "Menangis lah sayang. Mommy di sini" dan runtuh lah segala benteng yang di bangun Haowen sejak tadi. Ia menangis kencang. Mengeluarkan air mata dan segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Mom...mommy hiks... huwaaa" tangan kecil Haowen mencengram erat baju yang Luhan pakai. Air mata terus mengalir meluap bersama dengan seluruh perasaan si kecil.

Sehun tertegun melihat Haowen menangis. Apa ia terlalu kasar pada Haowen?

Perlahan Sehun mendekati keduanya. Memeluk dua sosok yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh hati. Bibir tipis itu menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali.

Setelah tangis Haowen mereda ia tatap wajah orang tua nya. Pertama Sehun ia mengecup pipi nya sambil meminta maaf karena jadi anak nakal dan di balas Sehun dengan kecupan kecil di seluruh wajah Haowen.

Lalu Haowen beralih menatap Luhan. Bocah kecil itu menelusupkan wajah ke leher Luhan sambil berbisik lirih. "Mommy... apapun yang terjadi jangan tinggalkan Haowen ne."

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Haowen wish**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: Ini don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature Content, Typo, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

Lobby perusahaan Oh Corp mendadak ribut. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian minim dan ketat sedang mendebat resepsionis. "Aku adalah istri dari Presdir kalian. Mau berapa kali aku katakan hah?!" Ucap Seohyun kesal.

Resepsionis bernama Park Yoora mendengus kesal. Sejak tadi wanita yang mengaku sebagai istri Sehun sibuk ingin menemui Presdir mereka tanpa janji bertemu sebelum nya. "Maaf tapi saya tidak bisa mengizinkan anda masuk kecuali anda sudah ada janji dengan beliau."

Sekesal apapun tapi Yoora sangat tahu nama nya sopan santun. Padahal dalam hati ia sudah dongkol setengah mati.

Seohyun ingin sekali menjambak wanita di depannnya ini. Lihat saja nanti jika ia sudah bertemu Sehun bisa di pastikan wanita tidak tahu diri ini akan segera di pecat karena berani tidak menuruti perintah nya.

"Aku ini istri nya. Jadi tidak perlu membuat janji bertemu dulu dengan suamiku."

Teman seprofesi Yoora melirik Seohyun sinis. Gadis bernama Kyrstal itu ikut bicara. "Bukan bermaksud lancang nona. Tapi setahu kami Presdir itu memiliki seorang istri berwajah cantik dan imut. Beliau tadi pagi datang kemari bersama Presdir."

Benar tadi pagi Luhan ikut ke kantor Sehun sebentar. Tidak tahu kenapa begitu melihat Sehun hendak berangkat le kantor dengan setelan jas nya keinginan kuat untuk ikut tercipta begitu saja.

Sehun tentu saja tak keberatan. Lagipula ia bisa bermesraan sedikit di kantor bersama Luhan yang menjadi sedikit lebih manja jika mereka hanya berdua. Sampai Chanyeol mengatakan jika rapat akan di mulai dan Luhan memutuskan pulang.

Wajah Seohyun memerah kesal. Apa maksud nya? Sehun sudah menikah? Cih! Hanya ia satu-satu nya istri sah Sehun sampai kapanpun.

"Jangan mengada-ada! Aku lah satu-satu nya istri sah Sehun. Lihat bahkan aku masih memakai cincin pernikahan kami." Seohyun mengulurkan telapak tangan kanan nya. Di jari manis nya terdapat cincin pernikahan nya dengan Sehun dulu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sinis ketika dua wanita di depannya memperhatikan dengan intens cincin yang ia kenakan.

Tidak lama mereka berdua tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulut. Keduanya saling memandang dengan senyum geli. Krystal yang memang bermulut pedas menyeringai meremehkan. "Cih! Cincin seperti itu juga aku bisa membeli nya. Mana mungkin Presdir kami membeli cincin murahan seperti itu untuk istri nya." Sinis Krystal menatap Seohyun.

Cincin yang di pakai Seohyun memang cincin biasa. Bukan berlian atau safir mahal sebagai cincin pernikahan mereka. Tentu saja alasan nya bisa di tebak. Sehun terpaksa menikah dengannya jadi dia hanya membeli cincin emas biasa.

Padahal sebelum menikah seohyun sudah meminta cincin berbatu rubi. Namun dengan acuh Sehun malah meninggalkan nya.

"Berani nya kalian meremehkan ku. Lihat saja jika aku sudah bertemu dengan Sehun. Kalian berdua akan ku pecat!"

Bukan nya takut kedua gadis itu malah tertawa lepas. Membuat Seohyun semakin geram.

Tak lama sosok Chanyeol mendekati ketiga wanita yang sibuk berdebat. "Noona tolong undur semua jadwal siang ini menjadi besok." Perintah Chanyeol pada Park Yoora. Benar wanita itu adalah kakak kandung nya.

Yoora mengangguk kemudian menjalankan tugasnya. Seohyun menatap Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah. Ia baru ingat jika lelaki ini adalah sahabat nya Sehun yang gay. Ih menjijikan batin Seohyun tak suka.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau masih mengingatku bukan?" Tanya Seohyun yang berada tepat di samping Chanyeol.

Namun seperti tak mendengar apa pun Chanyeol malah mengabaikan Seohyun seolah tidak ada orang di sana. "Sudah Yeol. Hei nanti malam ajak Baekhyun ke rumah. Eomma merindukan calon adik ipar ku."

"Baiklah nanti malam kami ke rumah. Aku pulang dulu bye noona." Chanyeol mengecup pipi kakak nya. "Siang Krystal-ssi" gadis itu tersenyum sopan membungkuk sedikit.

Seolah tanpa beban Chanyeol pergi dari sana meninggalkan Seohyun yang menganga tak percaya. Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin wanita cantik dan seksi seperti nya di abaikan seperti ini. Tapi wajar saja sih Chanyeol mengabaikan nya. Toh Chanyeol itu seorang gay.

Memikirkan nya mebuat perut Seohyun mual.

Baru saja Seohyun bersikeras menemui Sehun, dua orang penjaga keamanan kantor Sehun datang dan menyeret nya pergi. "Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

Seohyun terus berteriak dan memaki minta di lepaskan. Sampai akhirnya tubuh wanita itu di dorong keluar ke jalanan. "Awas kalian semua! Aku adukan pada Sehun nanti! Bersiaplah di pecat dasar pegawai rendahan?!"

Dari dalam mobil Chanyeol mengamati semua nya dengan senyum mengembang. Ia sebenarnya tahu jika Seohyun ada di sana tapi pura-pura tidak melihat nya.

Untung saja Sehun sudah pergi ke sekolah Haowen tepat sebelum penyihir itu datang jika tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi. Puas melihat Seohyun yang berteriak marah di depan kantor lelaki tinggi itu melajukan mobilnya ke jalanan. Ia sudah berjanji untuk makan siang dengan kekasih cerewet nya. Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Kata cemburu hal yang biasa untuk Sehun. Dulu ketika masih berkuliah Sehun selalu manjauh kan Luhan dari setiap orang yang ingin berdekatan dengan si rusa. Baik itu lelaki atau perempuan sekali pun.

Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh rusa mungilnya tanpa seizin Sehun.

Pernah sekali Sehun menghajar seorang lelaki karena dia menyentuh bokong Luhan dengan sengaja. Mana bokong Luhan seksi lagi. Sehun saja suka meremas nya setiap ada kesempatan.

Ok lupakan tentang meremas. Jelas nya Sehun itu tidak suka siapapun menyentuh Luhan tanpa izin. Bahkan jika ada yang meminta izin pun Sehun tidak akan membiarkan nya sama sekali. Mimpi saja sana sampai Sehun tidak menyukai bubble tea.

Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi kawan.

Lalu bagaimana jika sekarang Luhan di sentuh oleh lelaki lain di depan Sehun. Bahkan mereka satu ranjang dengan bibir lelaki itu menempel di salah satu nipple kesukaan Sehun. Ya tuhan tangan Sehun gatal untuk mematahkan salah satu tulang itu dengan bringas.

Tapi tidak mungkin di lakukan jika lelaki itu adalah bocah kecil dengan wajah duplikat diri nya sendiri alias Haowen.

Sehun hanya bisa meneguk ludah sambil menjilat bibir sendiri. Haowen dengan mata sayu mengantuk berada dalam pelukan Luhan yang topless. Anak itu sedari tadi sibuk merengek ingin menyusu. Luhan tentu saja menolak karena dia itu lelaki mana mungkin ada air susu layaknya perempuan hamil.

Tapi dengan segenap rengekan serta aegyo yang di turunkan Sehun pada Haowen maka dengan pasrah Luhan membawa Haowen ke kamar tidur mereka dengan Sehun mengekor di belakang. Membuka baju dan berbaring pasrah ketika Haowen mulai mengemuti nipple nya. Tangan Haowen juga sibuk memilin nipple Luhan yang menganggur.

Luhan menggigit bibir nya sejak tadi berusaha menahan desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak mau membangun kan anak lelaki dalam pelukan nya. Kalau Luhan mendesah pasti dua orang akan terbangun dalam konteks yang berbeda.

Pertama Haowen yang tertidur dan Sehun yang menatap iri dari sofa single di kamar mereka. Lelaki itu melipat tangan di depan dada, kaki nya menyilang, dagu sedikit terangkat angkuh dan pandangan tajam yang bisa melubangi seseorang seandainya ada sinar laser keluar dari sana.

Namun aura gelap dan kecemburuan yang paling mendominasi.

Dasar bodoh bagaimana mungkin ada ayah yang cemburu pada anak nya? Oh Sehun lah jawaban nya.

Sofa yang diduduki Sehun menghadap ke arah Luhan. Pandangan keduanya saling bertemu. Luhan yang terangsang karena Haowen dan Sehun yang iri dan cemburu.

Lewat tatapan Luhan memohon agar Sehun membantu nya.

Pura-pura menghelas napas lelah Sehun mendekati Luhan yang masih berbaring. Ia naik dengan pelan takut membangun kan Haowen yang tertidur lelap. Tangan Sehun berusaha menarik pelan tubuh Haowen agar terlepas dari Luhan.

Namun siapa yang menyangka jika mendadak Haowen membuka mata nya begitu nipple Luhan terlepas dari mulut nya.

"Mom-my" panggil Haowen dengan suara pelan. Tangan nya berusaha menggapai tubuh Luhan. "Jangan tinggalkan Haowen!" Dengan kalap Haowen memberontak dari gendongan Sehun yang berniat membawa anak nya kembali ke kamar.

"Andwe! Jebal! Mommy jangan tinggalkan Haowen?!"

Tubuh Haowen terjatuh ke lantai. Kepala nya menghantam lantai dengan keras. Sehun dan Luhan terkejut kemudian menghambur memeluk Haowen yang menangis.

"Appo" lirih Haowen di sela tangis nya.

"Sttt mian sayang... mommy di sini." Luhan terus menenangkan Haowen yang terisak. Sehun menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga nya takut terjadi hal yang buruk pada anak tunggalnya.

Kurang dari satu jam dokter tersebut datang memeriksa keadaan Haowen yang masih tidak mau lepas dari Luhan.

Dokter bernama Kim Suho itu dengan mudah membujuk Haowen agar mau di periksa. Walau harus di bujuk dengan makanan manis yang sangat tidak di sukai Sehun jika Haowen memakannya terlalu banyak.

Lelaki dengan senyum khas dan pembawaan tenang itu keluar dari kamar Haowen. Menghampiri Sehun yang mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar sang anak.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun tak sabar.

"Haowen baik cuma sedikit memar di kepala namun akan segera menghilang dalam beberapa hari tuan Oh." jawab Suho sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi resep obat. "Jika nanti malam Haowen demam berikan obat ini." Ia menunjuk resep obat paling bawah di kertas.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih." Suho tersenyum kemudian memandang Sehun dengan pandangan sedikit berbeda. "Apa?" tanya Sehun merasa jika si dokter memperhatikan nya.

Suho berdehem tetap dengan senyum di bibir. "Saya tahu jika ini bersifat privasi tapi apakah lelaki yang di dalam suami anda?" Luhan masih berada di dalam kamar menemani Haowen yang tak mau pisah walau hanya sebentar dari nya.

"Benar dia suamiku." bohong Sehun dengan menampilkan wajah serius dan sedikit peringatan di sana untuk mengantisipasi kalau dokter keluarga mereka tertarik dengan rusa cantik miliknya.

Sampai kapanpun Luhan itu mutlak milik Sehun seorang.

"Jangan salah paham tuan Oh, saya sudah menikah." Ia menunjuk jari manis yang di lingkari cincin. Seperti nya dokter itu paham jika Sehun tidak suka karena ia bertanya tentang Luhan.

"Benarkah? Maaf dokter." ujar Sehun malu. Seperti nya sifat posesif yang ia miliki harus di kurangi sedikit.

"Tak masalah hanya saja saya melihat sesuatu yang ganjil dengan suami anda." Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah mempertanyakan apa maksud dari nya. "Saya juga belum yakin hanya saja seperti nya suami anda memiliki keistimewaan. Apa dia memiliki rahim?"

Sehun tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejut nya. Bagaimana mungkin dokter ini bisa langsung mengetahui jika Luhan memiliki rahim. "Bagaimana anda tahu?" tanya Sehun balik.

Dokter itu tertawa pelan. "Karena pasangan saya juga memiliki rahim seperti suami anda dan juga ilmu semasa bangku kuliah dulu." jawab nya tenang.

Pantas saja dokter ini tahu jika Luhan memiliki rahim ternyata suami nya juga sama istimewa nya dengan Luhan. "Keanehan pada Luhan yang anda lihat tadi berhubungan dengan rahim yang ia miliki?" tanya Sehun teringat perkataan si dokter.

"Benar-" pintu kamar terbuka. Luhan keluar dari kamar Haowen dengan pelan. Pasti Haowen sudah tertidur. -sebaiknya anda membawa suami cantik anda ke dokter kandungan segera. Firasat saya mengatakan jika ada sesuatu dalam rahimnya." Bisik Suho sepelan mungkin pada Sehun.

"A-apa ia..." lelaki bermata tajam itu tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

Suho menepuk bahu nya pelan dengan senyum khas. "Semoga saja tuan Oh kita doa kan yang terbaik." ia menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Jangan lupa menebus obatnya selagi Haowen tertidur. "

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Ne. Terima kasih mari saya antar sampai depan." kedua nya berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku di sana.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah." Gumam nya seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

Zitao terbangun. Mata nya di kucek sebentar sambil menguap pelan. Tidak ada Kris di samping nya. "Padahal aku berharap melihat mu pertama kali saat membuka mata di lagi hari." kecewa Tao karena itu hanya khayalan semata.

"Shhh..." ia mendesis lirih begitu duduk di atas tempat tidur. Sial bokong nya terasa nyeri. "Eh?" dengan linglung ia baru sadar jika tidak memakai baju kecuali selimut tebal yang melorot turun di pinggang nya. Juga rasa sakit itu bukan dari bokong nya melainkan hole miliknya yang sekarang tidak perjaka lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?!" Pekik Tao histeris seorang diri di kamar.

Kepingan ingatan mulai berhamburan masuk. Ia teringat tadi malam jika ia dan Kris sudah melakukan hal tersebut untuk pertama kali nya. "Benarkah itu?" tanya nya pelan entah pada siapa.

Refleks ia melompat turun dari ranjang dan berjalan sedikit tertatih ke arah cermin yang berada di dekat jendela. Warna merah pekat menghiasi leher dan dada nya bahkan ada beberapa di sekitar perut nya. Rona merah menjalar dari pipi hingga telinga ketika ia mengingat adegan ranjang nya bersama Kris.

"Ya tuhan aku malu!" Ia menutup wajah nya dengan tangan sambil bergerak kecil seperti anak cewek remaja yang jatuh cinta.

"Kalau malu kenapa tidak memakai bajumu Zizi."

Disana dekat pintu berdiri Kris yang memperhatikan nya sambil membawa plastik di satu tangan. Entah apa yang ia beli.

"Tutup mata gege!" terburu Tao berlari ke kamar mandi mengabaikan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Blam!

Pintu kamar mandi di banting keras dari dalam. Kris terkekeh pelan sebelum beranjak ke sofa depan televisi layar datar sambil menaruh kantung plastik di tangan nya di atas meja.

"Bodoh kenapa aku melupakan handuk tadi!" lagi Kris mendengar lengkingan frustasi dari Tao dalam kamar mandi.

Ia menggeleng kemudian mengambil handuk. "Zizi handuk nya ku gantung di pintu kamar mandi." ucap Kris sedikit keras agar Tao mendengar dari dalam. Ia tak mau masuk lagi ke dalam seperti kemarin dan berakhir dengan ah sudah lupakan!

Dari balik pintu Zitao menempelkan telinga nya di pintu kamar mandi. Berusaha mendengar suara sekecil apapun yang menandakan jika Kris sudah menjauh dari sana. Begitu merasa keadaan aman ia putar pelan kenop pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar hingga menemukan handuk yang di gantung Kris.

Ia sambar handuk itu dan menutup pintu secepat mungkin.

Sudah cukup Tao malu dua kali pagi ini. Bertelanjang di depan suami nya sendiri dan menjerit seperti anak remaja perempuan dengan tidak elit nya hingga sang suami mendengar.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia baru saja kembali dari menebus obat untuk Haowen dan membeli beberapa alat tes kehamilan. Walau sebelumnya ia ragu untuk mengambil benda tersebut dan memilih mana yang paling akurat dari sekian banyak benda yang memiliki fungsi sama.

Mengabaikan tatapan penasaran para wanita yang berada di apotik tempat ia menebus resep obat.

Beberapa menit tanpa tahu harus memilih yang mana. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambil setiap jenis dari semua alat tersebut dan membayar di kasir dengan tatapan dingin menakutkan.

Para maid hampir saja membungkuk melihat kehadiran tuan besar mereka di dapur sebelum Sehun memberi tanda agar jangan berisik dan pergi dari dapur.

Tanpa banyak kata mereka menuruti keinginan tuan besar mereka. Tentu itu saja mereka tahu jika Sehun ingin berduaan dengan Luhan yang masih asik memasak tanpa menyadari lelaki berkulit pucat di belakang nya menyeringai mesum.

"Astaga Sehumphh."

Luhan yang baru saja berbalik hendak menyuruh seorang maid untuk mengambil piring terkejut karena ia menemukan Sehun berada di belakang nya. Terlebih lelaki itu menyerang bibir nya tanpa ampun. Mengulum tak sabar dan menyesap kuat belahan bibir merah Luhan.

Ia memeluk pinggang Luhan. Menarik tubuh mungil yang selalu pas dalam pelukan nya mendekat tanpa jarak sedikitpun.

"Sehumpphh... aeumhhh...ahhh" Luhan terus mendorong dada Sehun. Berusaha melepas ciuman Sehun yang menuntut. Bukan menolak hanya saja Luhan sadar jika ini di dapur dan bisa saja para maid melihat mereka. Namun Luhan harus menyerah kalah ketika tangan Sehun meremas pelan penis nya sambil menekan-nekan lembut. Mengirim rasa nikmat yang menjalar cepat hingga ke otak.

Lidah Sehun menyelinap masuk ke mulut Luhan ketika lelaki itu mendesah. Mengeksplore rongga mulut Luhan, mengecap, menggoda lidah Luhan hingga mereka bertarung lidah.

Tangan Luhan merambat naik ke leher Sehun. Mengacak gemas rambut hitam pekat milik nya sambil membalas serangan lidah Sehun di mulut nya.

"Eumphh." Desah Luhan tertahan ketika penis miliknya di mainkan Sehun di bawah sana setelah berhasil menurunkan celana yang ia pakai ke paha. Membebaskan miliknya yang menegang dan keras.

"Hunhh nghh." Luhan mendongak ke atas begitu bibirnya di lepas Sehun dan lelaki itu mencumbu leher nya tanpa menghentikan pekerjaan tangan nya di bawah sana.

Tapi semua rasa nikmat itu berubah menjadi nyeri ketika tanpa terduga Sehun berhenti memanjakan penis Luhan. Ia melangkah mundur dengan seringai puas menatap Luhan yang tampak kesal. "Kenapa sayang?" tanya Sehun tenang.

"Aish kenapa berhenti" protes Luhan kesal.

"Memang apa yang ku lakukan?" tanya Sehun sepolos mungkin. Hampir saja Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun jika saja penis nya tidak ngilu minta di tuntaskan hasrat nya.

"Sehunnie~" sumpah ini terpaksa. Luhan terpaksa beraegyo dan berucap manja memanggil nama Sehun sambil mengeluarkan jurus deer eyes nya. Sehun bersorak gembira dalam hati. Rencana ia berhasil membuat Luhan meminta bantuan padanya. Setelah ini ia yakin penis miliknya akan segera masuk dalam sarang hangat nya dan mengeluarkan benih dalam jumlah banyak.

Ia melangkah mendekat. Memeluk kembali pinggang si mungil dan menjilat telinga nya pelan sambil menghembuskan napas hangat nya di sana. Luhan mengeliat resah dan geli bersamaan. "Ada syarat nya deer." Luhan mendongak masih bertahan dengan deer eyes attack nya. "Kita bermain dua ronde selagi Haowen masih tertidur. Itu syarat nya jika mau di bantu."

Luhan mendelik kesal sambil memukul dada Sehun. "Otak mu sangat mesum Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mengangkat bagi nya acuh. "Memang tapi aku hanya mesum pada mu sayang. Jadi bagaimana? Deal?"

Sejenak Luhan terlihat menimbang persyaratan yang di ajukan Sehun. Disini ia juga tidak rugi toh Sehun hanya meminta sedikit jatah di banding sebelumnya. Lagipula rasa nya nikmat lamun Luhan dengan pipi merona.

Gemas segera saja Sehun mengecup pipi tersebut.

"Deal." Ucap Luhan menatap Sehun yang menyeringai. Semoga saja Sehun bermain lembut siang ini soalnya hole nya masih terasa sakit akibat percintaan mereka tadi malam.

"Ayo kita cari kamar tamu terdekat." Bisik Sehun. Ia menarik tangan Luhan ke atas celana nya yang menggembung kemudian mengusap nya menggunakan tangan Luhan. "Dia merindukan lubang hangat dan ketat mu Lu."

Kedua belah bibir itu kembali bertemu. Sehun menggendong Luhan sambil membawa si mungil menuju kamar tamu terdekat yang berada di lantai bawah.

 _Semoga saja setelah ini hasilnya positif._ Doa Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Udh ye gua capek kita TBC ae sampai di sini. Kita skip aja nc nya. Jangan marah jan nangis jan kesel dan jan numpuk gua soalnya gua bohong haha. Ok enjoy your favorit scene! Nc! No child please!

.

.

.

.

Blam!

Pintu tersebut di tendang Sehun. Mengunci pintu tanpa melepas pagutan dengan Luhan yang meremas lembut penis nya.

"Eunghh haah haah." Terengah Luhan menarik napas begitu Sehun melepaskan bibirnya yang bengkak.

Ia berbaring di kasur menatap sayu Sehun yang sibuk melepas pakaian mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar Luhan menjilat bibir nya sendiri melihat penis Sehun yang menyembul keluar terbebas dari celana nya.

Jari lentik nya ia kulum tanpa membiarkan tatapan nya beralih dari Sehun yang mengurut kejantanan nya hingga menegang keras. Seperti nya lelaki berkulit pucat itu tidak berniat melakukan penetrasi. Sehun melihat Luhan mengulum jari nya sambil menatap ke milik nya.

Ia menunduk mengecup mata Luhan hingga saling bertatapan. "Suka dengan yang kau lihat sayang?" Luhan mengangguk polos.

"Tapi aku lebih suka jika ia masuk ke sini dan menghantam prostat ku berkali-kali hingga aku menjerit nikmat Hunnie~"

Sehun sedikit menjauh ketika Luhan membuka lebar paha nya. Menampakkan lubang merah mengerut. Jari lentik Luhan yang basah karena saliva masuk ke dalam melakukan peregangan sambil bergerak mencari prostat milik nya.

"Uhhh Hunniehh mhhh" desah Luhan membayangkan jika jari miliknya yang bergerak di sana adalah milik Sehun. Ia menggapai penis Sehun mengurut nya sebentar sebelum mengarahkan ke lubang nya. "Masuki aku Hunniehh" jari nya keluar dan lubang itu mengerut kehilangan memancing Sehun untuk segera memasuki nya.

"As your wish deer." tanpa ragu Sehun mengarahkan miliknya masuk ke hole Luhan. Begitu masuk sedikit ia langsung menghentak keras masuk ke dalam.

Jleb!

"Ukhhh." tubuh Luhan melengkung seperti busur ke atas. Rasa perih dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu ketika Sehun menekan prostat nya telak.

Sehun mencium Luhan kembali. Berbagi saliva sambil memilin dan mencubit gemas nipple Luhan.

"Bergerak lah." pinta Luhan setelah merasa terbiasa dengan penis Sehun yang memenuhi hole nya. Kaki Luhan melingkar erat di pinggang Sehun. Ia terus bergerak menggenjot lubang Luhan yang ketat menghisap penis nya.

"Ahhh ouhh mhhh" desah Luhan menikmati pergerakan cepat Sehun di atas nya. Berkali-kali titik ternikmat nya di hantam telak.

"Tight Lu shhh." Sehun juga mendesah nikmat merasakan pijitan di penis nya. Bibir Sehun bergerak membuat tanda merah di sekitar dada dan mengulum sesekali mengigiti nipple Luhan yang keras.

"Nghh faster ahhh deeper Hunhhh"

"Ahhh yess eumhhh" pergerakan Sehun semakin cepat dan dalam. Luhan meleguh nikmat. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Sehun dengan mata terpejam erat. Hingga ia klimaks.

"Sehun!" Lelaki yang di atas menghentikan gerakannya menggenjot Luhan membiarkan si mungil menikmati orgasme yang baru menjemput.

Tak lama ia kembali bergerak lagi. Menghantam prostat membuat Luhan mendesah pasrah. Si mungil juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlainan arah menyambut Sehun.

"Ahh nikmat Hunhh ouhh morehh." pinta Luhan yang di kabulkan tanpa pikir panjang.

Plok plok plok

Suara kelamin yang beradu menambah kadar hawa panas yang tercipta. Terus bergerak hingga akhirnya beberapa tusukan kuat Sehun dan Luhan mendapat klimaks mereka di waktu yang bersamaan.

Cairan Luhan membasahi perut kedua nya. Sedangkan cairan Sehun mengalir menghangatkan hole Luhan yang meleguh nikmat.

"Saranghae Lu." di kecup nya kening Luhan lama.

"Nado saranghae Hun." Di tutup dengan lumatan lembut oleh kedua insan yang di mabuk cinta dan kembali memadu kasih.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Nc kristao bnyk yg mnta di skip jd gua kabulin dah. Kmrn bnyk readers yg nebak dmna pasangan kristao bulan madu kn? Trnyta mereka bulan madu di kepulauan bora-bora kaya tebakan salah satu readers. Walau akhirnya gua cuma dapet kecupan dari luhan karena berhasil nebak tmpt bulan madu pasangan kristao. Pdhl princess janji nya cium tp malah di kecup ya udh gua pura2 ngambek dah. Akhir nya princess lulu sibuk bujukin gua haha sorry sayang gua cuma ngerjain kmrn.

Ada yg bisa nebak knpa haowen berantem sama sunbae nya? Atau knpa haowen kaga mau pisah dari luhan? Yg mnta seohyun muncul nya dikit ae jg udh gua kabulin. Tenang pembalasan buat seohyun besok gua kasih. Buat readers yg mau invite pin gua silahkan. Walau kalian bukan anak rp kaga mslh. Ngajak gua chat, kasih saran, request ff atau neror sekalipun bakal gua ladenin. Jd jan ragu kalo mau invite atau chat gua ok. Wanna review?


	8. Chapter 6

**Flashback on**

Haowen turun dari mobil ayahnya. Tersenyum lebar setelah mendapat ciuman penuh sayang dari Luhan sebelum ia turun tadi. Ia melambaikan tangan ceria pada Luhan yang membalas dari dalam mobil.

Langkah nya terayun senang hingga Sehun terkekeh sendiri. Sungguh baru kali ini ia mengantar putra nya ke sekolah dan melihat tingkah lain dari Haowen.

Jelas semua tampak berbeda berkat Luhan.

Kadang Sehun tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa terasa seperti sebuah anugerah terindah yang di berikan tuhan dalam hidup nya. Rusa kesayangan nya itu bisa menerima Haowen ketika Sehun meminta nya kembali. Memperlakukan anak nya dengan sebegitu lembut seolah Haowen putra kandung nya.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu kelas Haowen, sang ayah menunduk untuk mengecup kening dan juga pipi tembam nya. "Belajar yang rajin dan jangan jadi anak nakal." Pesan Sehun yang di tanggapi gerakan hormat dari Haowen.

"Siap daddy."

Begitu Sehun berbalik dan meninggalkan nya, Haowen segera menghampiri Taeoh dan duduk di sebelah nya.

"Luhan saem mengantar mu?"

"Hm" balas Haowen singkat. Taeoh mengerucutkan bibir tak senang. Pertanyaan nya hanya di tanggapi dengan singkat dan tak jelas.

"Kenapa saem tak turun?"

"Daddy tak mengijinkan nya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taeoh tak mengerti dengan tampang polos nya. "Eomma saja selalu mengantar ku ke sekolah. Appa juga ikut mengantar." Bocah itu terkikik geli ketika tadi pagi appa nya Kai mengaduh ketika di cubit oleh eomma nya, Kyungsoo. Karena sang appa mencium nya di depan gerbang sekolah.

Haowen melengos malas. "Karena daddy menculik mommy. Jadi mommy tidak boleh kelihatan oleh orang lain." Sebenar nya ini alasan Sehun ketika dulu Haowen bertanya.

"Memang nya kenapa kalau Luhan saem kelihatan orang lain?"

Terkadang punya sepupu cerewet itu menyebalkan. "Kalau ketahuan daddy yang menculik mommy bisa bahaya."

"Bahaya nya?" tanya Taeoh tak mengerti.

Dengan wajah datar dan malas yang di warisi dari ayah nya, Haowen pun menjawab. "Daddy bisa masuk penjara dan berhenti lah bertanya sebelum mulut mu ku sumpal pakai kaus kaki Kai ahjussi."

Refleks Taeoh menutup mulut nya menggunakan dua tangan dan menghadap ke depan. Dia tidak mau di sumpal menggunakan kaus kaki ayah nya yang bau.

Bahkan monggu saja hampir pingsan mencium bau nya.

Merasa berhasil membuat sepupu cerewet nya bungkam, Haowen beranjak keluar menuju kamar mandi sekolah.

Di perjalanan menuju toilet sekolah ia melihat ada dua kakak kelas nya di dekat daerah kamar mandi memegang sebuah majalah secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun memang dasar nya acuh, Haowen hanya berlalu ke kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan sunbae nya.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi langkah Haowen di hadang dua orang sunbae nya tadi. "Bukan kah ini ibu mu?" Salah satu dari mereka mengacungkan majalah yang terbuka di depan Haowen.

Mata tajam warisan Sehun memperhatikan halaman dan foto yang di maksud. Di sana tampak seorang wanita sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan pakaian terbuka atau mungkin kurang bahan. Menatap dengan tatapan aneh sambil menggigit bibir nya sendiri. Baju terbuka dan berbahan tipis itu memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh si wanita yang tak mengenakan pakaian dalam. Mata Haowen membulat terkejut ketika melihat itu semua.

Namun yang lebih membuat ia terkejut adalah, wajah wanita tersebut sangat di kenal nya. Wanita yang biasa ia panggil "eomma."

Kata itu tanpa sadar terucap.

Senyum mengejek hadir di wajah kedua sunbae yang mencegat Haowen. "Ternyata benar itu ibu mu. Cih, bagaimana rasa nya memiliki ibu murahan seperti ini?" Mereka tertawa mengejek sambil mengacungkan majalah itu.

Bukan Haowen tak tahu apa arti kata murahan.

Ia bukan bocah bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. "Jangan memanggil eomma ku begitu." Desis Haowen marah. Namun di abaikan kedua sunbae nya.

"Apa? Kau tak terima ibu mu di sebut murahan huh?" Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi mendorong bahu Haowen. "Bukti nya sudah jelas bukan? Ibu mu ada di majalah porno seperti ini, apalagi nama nya jika bukan murahan?" tantang nya tanpa perduli wajah marah Haowen.

Walau Haowen mengerti arti kata 'murahan' bukan berarti ia mengerti kata 'majalah porno'. Tapi pikiran nya mengatakan jika itu sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Berhenti berbicara buruk tentang eomma."

"Kau tahu? Dulu aku pernah mendengar dari eomma ku jika dia tak pernah menginginkan mu. Dia membuang mu dan tak menganggap sebagai anak bukan?" Yang satu lagi ikut menambahi.

Haowen menutup telinga nya erat. Ia tak mau mendengar apalagi ingatan kilas buruk itu mulai muncul di kepala nya. Bagaimana sang ibu menyiksa nya dulu.

"Diam!" Jerit Haowen.

Namun seolah tak perduli mereka malah semakin mengejek Haowen. "Haha kasihan sekali kau, bahkan ibu mu tak menginginkan mu."

"Mungkin dia tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran mu di dunia ini."

"Cukup." Bisik Haowen pelan. Sekuat apapun ia menolak semua yang di katakan sunbae nya, nyata nya hal itu masih terus menghantui benak Haowen.

Yang di katakan mereka mungkin benar. Sejak awal ibu nya tak mengharap akan kehadiran Haowen di dunia ini.

Tapi kenapa?

"Memalukan! Kenapa sekolah kita mau menerima siswa yang memiliki ibu seorang bintang majalah porno."

"Merusak citra sekolah seperti yang di katakan kedua orang tua ku."

"Benar. Seharus nya- arrggt!" Ucapan pedas mereka terhenti ketika Haowen menerjang salah satu dari kedua nya. Tubuh mereka jatuh di atas lantai, dengan Haowen berada di atas berusaha memukuli.

Sudah cukup. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh berkata jelek tentang ibu nya.

Melihat teman nya di serang Haowen. Sunbae yang lebih tinggi balas memukul hingga perkelahian tak terelakkan.

Mereka baru berhenti ketika ada suara jeritan beberapa siswa dan guru memisahkan ketiga nya.

Dalam perjalan menuju kantor guru, Haowen menyadari sesuatu. Hal yang sangat penting yang seolah terlupakan selama ini.

Luhan.

Benar jika sekarang sosok yang di anggap sebagai ibunya itu ada di rumah, ada di dekat nya, bahkan menyayangi nya. Ia tak pernah meragukan hal tersebut.

Tapi bukan kah Luhan saem belum menikah dengan ayahnya.

Haowen tahu tentang pertemanan, sahabat, pacaran dan menikah. Ia mendapatkan semua informasi tersebut dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sekarang ini hubungan antara Luhan saem dan daddy nya adalah pacaran, benarkah?

Bukan nya hubungan pacaran itu rapuh? Bisa berpisah dengan mudah karena banyak hal. Hanya ikatan pernikahan yang kuat, karena mereka mengucapkan janji di hadapan tuhan untuk bersama selama nya sehidup semati.

Sekali lagi, ia tahu dari Baekhyun yang suka menonton drama. Kebetulan Haowen melihat adegan pernikahan dan bertanya yang langsung di jawab dengan senang hati oleh Baekhyun.

Haowen dan kakak kelas nya duduk di bangku, menghadap guru konseling di temani wali kelas mereka masing-masing.

Begitu pertanyaan terlontar tentang alasan mengapa mereka berkelahi, Haowen hanya diam tak mampu menjawab. Ia tak mau ada yang menghina ibunya lagi, sekejam atau seburuk apapun perlakuan nya pada Haowen. Tapi selain itu ada yang Haowen pikirkan. Seperti kapan daddy nya akan melamar Luhan saem? Apa mereka berdua saling mencintai? Walaupun Haowen masih tak mengerti arti cinta. Lalu yang terakhir kapan adik bayi yang di pesan nya dulu lahir?

Jadi, ketika kedua kakak kelas nya berbohong tentang alasan mereka berkelahi. Haowen hanya diam karena pikiran nya bercabang.

Lagi pula Haowen juga ingin segera bertanya pada daddy nya. sekaligus menyiapkan diri mendapat hukuman karena berkelahi di sekolah.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Haowen wish**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature Content, Typo, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Haowen mengerjap pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepala nya. Ia menoleh ke samping mencari sosok Luhan. Kosong.

Bocah kecil dengan otak jenius itu bangun, duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang. Beberapa menit mengumpulkan kesadaran, ia beranjak turun kemudian keluar kamar. Beberapa _maid_ yang tak sengaja melihat nya buru-buru mendekat.

"Tuan muda, apa yang anda lakukan?"

Salah satu dari mereka bertanya dengan tatapan khawatir. Mereka tahu jika tuan muda nya sedang sakit.

" _Mommy_?" tanya Haowen dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk tahu jika tuan muda mereka mencari Luhan. "Tuan Luhan ada di bawah bersama tuan Sehun." Jelas mereka sambil menahan gemas melihat wajah bangun tidur Haowen. Wajah polos duplikat Sehun dengan rambut sedikit berantakan dan juga tampan.

Haowen menguap pelan sambil turun ke lantai bawah. Di iringi beberapa _maid_ yang menemani nya, mereka takut jika Haowen jatuh dari tangga karena mengantuk.

Juga semua _maid_ tahu seberapa protektif nya Sehun sebagai ayah dari seorang Haowen.

Begitu kaki kecil Haowen menginjak lantai bawah, mata nya melihat _daddy_ nya sedang duduk di kursi santai dengan Luhan berada di pangkuan nya. Saling berhadapan dan menatap penuh sayang. Mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sehun sesekali mengecup pipi atau bibir Luhan. Yang di kecup hanya terkekeh pelan dengan jari nya memainkan kancing kemeja Sehun.

Sejenak Haowen ragu untuk mendekat.

Namun ia tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama. Kaki nya berlari mendekati Sehun dan Luhan yang masih belum menyadari sosok Haowen.

"Eh?" Bingung Luhan begitu Haowen berhasil duduk di tengah diri nya dan Sehun. "Haowen sudah bangun? Masih pusing?" tanya Luhan mengelus kepala Haowen yang bersandar di dada Sehun sambil mendekap nya.

"Sedikit _mommy_." Jawab Haowen pelan.

"Jagoan _daddy_ kenapa hm?" Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduk nya. "Sudah mau cerita?" Tangan nya mengelus punggung Haowen.

Haowen menggeleng. Tapi ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Luhan sebentar sebelum beralih ke Sehun. " _Daddy_ kapan adik bayi nya lahir?" Pertanyaan sederhana yang sanggup membuat Sehun tersedak hingga batuk heboh.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, bocah lelaki itu beralih ke arah Luhan yang turun dari pangkuan Sehun dengan wajah merah.

" _Mommy_ , di sini ada adik bayi nya kan?" tanya Haowen sambil mengusap perut datar Luhan. Yang di tanya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, Luhan juga tak tahu apa jawaban nya jadi dia hanya bisa tertawa.

Setelah meminum segelas air yang di berikan salah seorang _maid_ , Sehun berdehem sebentar menarik perhatian Haowen. "Haowen mau tahu?" Kepala bocah lelaki itu mengangguk semangat, sambil meneriakkan kata 'ya' seantusias mungkin. "Ayo kita periksa!" Ajak Sehun tak kalah semangat.

Luhan kebingungan, apa maksud nya Sehun dengan periksa? Lagi pula Luhan tak merasa diri nya hamil, apalagi mereka memakai pengaman atau Sehun menumpahkan benih nya di luar setiap kali mereka bercinta.

"E-eh? Sehun mau apa kita ke sini?" sibuk berpikir Luhan sampai tak sadar sudah di tarik ayah dan anak itu ke depan pintu kamar mandi.

Sehun menyerahkan alat tes kehamilan ke tangan Luhan. "Tentu saja untuk memeriksa mu, sayang." Sebelum Luhan sempat protes, segera saja ia mendorong si rusa masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu nya dari luar. Haowen yang hanya mengikuti Sehun, menarik-narik kecil celana yang ia pakai.

" _Daddy_ , kenapa kita tak ikut masuk ke dalam?"

Ayah satu anak itu berjongkok untuk menggendong Haowen. Merapikan rambut nya yang berantakan. "Haowen masih kecil jadi tidak boleh lihat. Kita tunggu saja, ok?"

"Ok _daddy_." Di kecup nya pipi Sehun sambil menunggu Luhan keluar.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Luhan sempat ragu untuk memeriksanya. Bagaimana pun juga ia tak merasa hamil dan juga takut mengecewakan Haowen. Tapi setelah berperang batin beberapa saat, Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengecek seperti yang di inginkan Sehun. Melakukan semua petunjuk yang ada di kemasan alat tersebut, ia pun duduk di atas kloset menunggu hasil.

Beberapa menit terasa lama, sampai ia memutuskan untuk mengecek apakah hasilnya sudah ada atau belum. Hanya terlihat satu garis merah di sana, itu arti nya negatif.

Luhan belum hamil.

.

.

.

.

Seohyun mendegus kesal. Membaca ulang _email_ masuk di ponselnya, _email_ dari luar negeri dari sebuah majalah. Tempat dimana dulu diri nya menjadi salah satu model yang ada di beberapa halaman majalah tersebut.

Majalah _playboy_.

Dengan modal wajah cantik, tubuh tinggi dan juga seksi siapa yang bisa menolaknya. Ia juga di bayar mahal setiap kali pengambilan gambar di lakukan. Cukup pasang wajah sensual dan menggoda, serta _ligrie_ tipis tanpa dalaman maka semua orang berlomba memuji betapa menggiurkan diri nya.

Bahkan seorang Oh Sehun juga sebentar lagi akan memuji bahkan memuja nya.

Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian rapi duduk di depan Seohyun. Ia mengeluarkan amplop coklat lumayan tebal berisi foto yang di inginkan Seohyun.

Tergesa ia membuka nya, menuangkan isi dari dalam amplop yang di bawa oleh mata-mata yang di bayarnya. Foto itu keluar berserakan di atas meja cafe tempat ia bertemu sekarang. Menampilkan foto Sehun bersama anak lelaki dan juga Luhan?

Brak!

"Apa yang di lakukan si jalang ini?" tuding nya kesal menunjuk foto Luhan bersama Sehun dan juga teman nya. Mereka seperti berpiknik.

"Itu adalah Luhan, lelaki berkebangsaan _China_ yang saat ini tinggal bersama Sehun. Mereka berpacaran." jelas lelaki yang tampak berumur di awal tiga puluhan. "Anak lelaki itu adalah Oh Haowen. Putra anda dan Sehun."

"Cih, ku pikir bocah itu sudah mati." Gerutu Seohyun tak senang. "Sudah berapa lama si jalang itu bersama suami ku?"

Lelaki itu tampak membaca _note_ kecil. "Mereka sudah dekat setahun yang lalu, namun baru tinggal bersama beberapa bulan ini. Di mansion Sehun ada juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

Seohyun berdecak kesal. "Dasar parasit bisa nya hanya menyusahkan suamiku." Cibir nya pelan. "Kau sudah mendapatkan alamat nya bukan? Dan juga jadwal Suami ku?" Lelaki itu mengangguk, menyerah kan beberapa lembar kertas berisi alamat rumah Sehun dan juga jadwal si presdir selama seminggu ke depan.

"Kerja bagus." Seohyun menyerahkan cek berisi nominal besar dengan angka nol yang banyak. "Setelah ini habis kau jalang. Tak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuh suamiku, Luhan." Desis Seohyun dengan seringai di sertai rencana busuk untuk menghancurkan Luhan dan mendapatkan Sehun kembali.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, menghentikan Sehun dan Haowen yang sibuk bercanda sembari menunggu Luhan keluar kamar mandi.

Di tangan Luhan, tergenggam alat tersebut. Wajah nya mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan Sehun dan Haowen. "Bagaimana Lu?" Hanya gelengan lemah dari Luhan, sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Hei, sudah tak apa." Melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah kesukaannya, membuat Sehun sedih dan segera memeluk nya dengan Haowen masih berada di gendongan. "Sudah Lu, kau tak malu menangis di depan Haowen?" Ia mencoba untuk menghentikan tangis si rusa.

"Maaf mengecewakan mu Sehun."

Suara yang biasa terdengar ceria itu berubah sedih. Luhan memang mengharapkan dirinya hamil, agar ia tak mengecewakan Sehun. Apalagi Haowen yang sangat menginginkan seorang adik.

"Tak apa Luhan, kita masih bisa mencoba nya lagi." Di pelukan nya Luhan mengangguk. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Sehun juga kecewa, ia berharap apa yang di katakan dokter Kim benar terjadi. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, jika Luhan memang belum hamil mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan nya lagi.

Haowen tak mengerti, apa yang menyebabkan mommy nya menangis. Ia hanya tahu jika Luhan memeriksa adik bayi di dalam sana dan keluar sambil menangis. " _Mommy_ jangan menangis." Tangan Haowen mengusap kepala Luhan. Mencoba meniru yang di lakukan ayahnya.

Sejenak mereka lupa akan kehadiran Haowen. " _Mommy_ tidak." Elak Luhan menghapus jejak air mata nya. "Kemari." Luhan merentangkan tangan di depan Haowen, bocah lelaki itu segera masuk ke pelukan Luhan.

Memberi kecupan kecil di seluruh wajah Haowen, sampai bocah tersebut terkikik geli karena ulah Luhan. " _Mommy_ , _stop_!"

Tak ingin ketinggalan, Sehun pun ikut memeluk juga mengecupi pipi Haowen. "Anak _daddy_ bau." Ejek Sehun pura-pura menutup hidungnya.

Haowen mengendus tubuh nya sendiri, dan tersenyum malu saat mengetahui tubuhnya memang bau. Pasti karena ia berkelahi tadi di sekolah. "Saat nya mandi." Ujar Luhan dengan nada ceria.

"Tidak Lu, Haowen sudah bisa mandi sendiri." Tolak Sehun mengingatkan. Si bocah mengangguk setuju dan minta di turun kan dari Luhan. "Kemari jagoan." panggil Sehun yang dituruti Haowen.

Entah apa yang di katakan Sehun, dia berbisik-bisik dengan Haowen kemudian terkikik berdua. Luhan hanya menatap bingung kelakuan ayah dan anak tersebut.

" _Daddy_ _fighting_!" Semangat Haowen yang langsung melesat ke kamar nya di temani beberapa orang _maid_.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sehun mengulum senyum, mendekap tubuh Luhan dan mengendus leher si mungil. Walau Luhan mengeliat geli karena ulahnya, Sehun tak berniat berhenti malah mengecupi rahang Luhan.

Mata Luhan membulat horor, jangan bilang kalau Sehun ingin mengajak nya bercinta lagi. Astaga bahkan _hole_ nya masih sedikit nyeri karena kegiatan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. "Seh- kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Luhan kaget karena mendadak Sehun menggendong nya tanpa aba-aba.

Sehun melangkah tenang ke dapur, mengabaikan tatapan geli beberapa _maid_ yang melihat nya. "Sehun, turunkan aku." Desis Luhan malu karena Sehun menggendong nya di depan seperti seekor koala. Wajah merah nya terpaksa di sembunyikan di ceruk leher Sehun, sial ia yakin wajah nya semerah tomat busuk sekarang.

Tangan Sehun bergerak mengambil cetakan es yang terisi penuh di dalam _freezer_ , mengabaikan gerutuan Luhan yang terdengar menarik baginya.

Libido Sehun sangat tinggi sekarang, atau memang tinggi sedari dulu. Tapi entahlah, beberapa hari ini tak tahu atas dasar apa ia ingin terus bercinta dengan Luhan. Mendengar desahan merdu si mungil memanggil dan memohon padanya, memberi kepuasan tersendiri yang tak bisa ia pahami.

Sepotong es batu masuk ke mulut Sehun, merasakan sensasi dingin menyenangkan di mulut nya. Lidah nya bergerak memainkan es batu, seketika pikiran liar nya muncul membayangkan bagaimana rasa nya jika Luhan mengulum miliknya bersama es batu.

Luhan merasa sesuatu yang keras menekan perutnya. Ia meneguk ludah susah payah begitu sadar jika itu ereksi Sehun.

Dalam hati Luhan hanya bisa berdoa, agar Sehun tak mengajak nya bercinta hingga pagi. Bukan tak senang atau apa, tapi ia tak akan bisa bangun dari ranjang jika memang hal itu terjadi.

Sehun mengunci pintu, kemudian memagut bibir Luhan tak sabar. Sore yang panjang untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

Haowen turun kembali turun ke bawah, rasa ingin tahu nya begitu besar hingga menunda rencana mandi nya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan para _maid_ di belakang yang sibuk untuk meminta nya tak berlari ketika menuruni tangga.

Napas Haowen terengah, jantung nya berdetak kencang. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang di gunakan oleh Luhan tadi.

Tak terlihat siapapun di dalam sana. Mengabaikan nya, segera ia melihat isi keseluruhan kamar mandi untuk mencari alat tersebut. Alat untuk melihat apakah sudah ada adik bayi atau belum di perut _mommy_ nya. Ia mencari di _westafel_ , _bathup_ , hingga kloset namun tak menemukan alat aneh yang belum sebelum nya ia lihat.

"Apa yang tuan muda cari?"

Pandangannya beralih pada beberapa _maid_ yang tadi mengejar nya. "Alat yang _mommy_ pakai untuk melihat ada adik bayi di perut nya." Jawab Haowen polos dengan dahi mengerut. Ia tak tahu nama alat tersebut jadi yah itu yang dapat ia katakan.

Kepala mereka mengangguk mengerti begitu mencerna ucapan polos sang tuan muda. Bergegas mereka membantu Haowen mencari.

Sampai, "Ini dia!" salah seorang maid mengangkat tinggi _testpack_ di tangan nya. Mata Haowen berbinar.

"Ugh... bagaimana cara nya?" Tanya Haowen bingung ketika tangan nya memegang alat kecil seperti stik tersebut.

Para maid muda itu terkikik geli, sangat jarang melihat wajah tuan muda mereka yang kebingungan. Salah seorang maid mendekat kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Haowen. "Anda hanya perlu melihat ini." Tunjuk nya pada indikator di alat tersebut. "Jika satu garis merah muncul, itu arti nya negatif atau belum ada adik bayi." Kepala Haowen mengangguk mengerti. "Jika dua garis merah muncul seperti ini, maka arti nya positif atau ada adik bayi di perut tuan Luhan."

Sekali lagi Haowen mengangguk, sampai mata nya menyadari sesuatu. "Bukan kah ini dua garis _noona_? Apa itu arti nya _mommy_ hamil?"

Mata _maid_ tersebut terbelalak kaget, ia langsung menyambar alat tersebut sambil mengucek mata untuk memastikan. "I-ini positif... tuan Luhan hamil?!" Pekik nya tak percaya.

" _Mommy_ hamil? Ada adik bayi?" _Maid_ tersebut mengangguk dan senyum lebar Haowen tak bisa di tahan lagi. " _Mommy_ hamil! Yuhuuuu!" Ia berteriak kencang sambil mengelilingi kamar mandi.

Para _maid_ bersorak girang. Mereka juga senang dengan kabar tersebut. Siapa yang tak menyukai Luhan? Pria baik itu membawa perubahan besar untuk tuan besar mereka beserta si tuan muda.

"Dimana _mommy_?" Rasa nya Haowen tak sabar untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada orang tua nya. Apalagi Luhan juga salah liat tadi atau kurang teliti? Entah lah yang penting berita ini harus segera di beritahu.

Kaki nya melangkah cepat keluar kamar mandi, mencari salah seorang _maid_ yang kemungkinan melihat kedua orang tua nya.

"Mereka di sana." Bisik salah seorang _maid_ menunjuk sebuah kamar pada Haowen. Segera bocah lelaki itu mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian ia berlalu cepat.

Sekuat tenaga Haowen mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, namun tak bisa karena di kunci dari dalam. Bocah itu menarik napas sebentar sebelum menggedor pintu dengan kencang.

" _Mommy_! Cepat keluar!" Teriak Haowen melengking. Tangan nya terus memukul pintu dengan brutal.

Brak!

Brak!

Brak!

Kaki nya ikut menendang pintu. Suara gaduh yang ia ciptakan cukup menarik perhatian sampai pintu terbuka menampilkan Sehun dan Luhan dalam keadaan sangat berantakan.

"Haowen." Desis Sehun geram. Mata setajam elang tersebut menghujam marah pada si anak lelaki.

" _Mommy_ hamil." Tubuh kecil nya menubruk Luhan yang tak siap hingga terhuyung ke belakang. " _Mommy_ hamil." Ulang nya sekali lagi menatap Luhan yang kebingungan.

Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun yang terlihat berbicara pada _maid_. Lelaki tersebut menerima alat tes kemudian beralih menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bahagia. "Kau baik Sehun?" Ia bertanya ragu.

"Ini." Sehun menyerahkan alat tersebut. Tidak ada yang aneh sampai, satu garis merah yang tadi ia lihat berubah menjadi dua. Itu arti nya, "Kau hamil, Lu."

Mata Luhan berembun, air mata mendesak lolos ke pipi. "A-ku hamil." Ucap Luhan tak percaya. Tangan nya bergerak mengelus perut. "Sehun." Ia tak sanggup untuk meneruskan kalimat, rengkuhan hangat Sehun membuat air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan nya berjatuhan turun.

Haowen ikut bergabung dalam pelukan setelah Sehun menggendong nya. Mereka mengucap syukur tiada henti.

"Aku mencintai kalian bertiga." Ujar Sehun mengecup kening Haowen dan Luhan, tangan nya mengelus perut datar Luhan. "Sangat" tambah Sehun lagi dengan senyum manis.

Semua bahagia mendengar Luhan hamil, kecuali satu orang yang berdiri terpaku tak percaya di sana.

Ini berita buruk baginya. Ia baru tiba di sini, berniat memperingatkan Luhan agar menjauh dari Sehun dan berita itu membuat nya geram.

"Tidak! Menjauh dari suami ku jalang!"

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat tak terduga. Seohyun muncul mendadak, berlari mendekat kemudian melepas paksa pelukan mereka bertiga. "Kau tak boleh hamil anak Sehun!" Belum sempat semua mencerna apa yang terjadi, secepat kilat Seohyun mendorong Luhan hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Akh." Luhan mengaduh sakit, tubuh nya terjatuh ke lantai.

Seperti kerasukan, Seohyun mengangkat kaki nya berniat untuk menginjak perut Luhan yang terbaring di lantai. "Mati kau!"

"Mommy!"

"Tidak!"

"Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: Ok ok gua minta maaf karna buat ff ini lumutan. Tapi gua back dan bakal tetap selesaikan semua ff yang gua buat sampai END. Jadi, udah pada tahukan alasan Haowen kelahi dengan sunbae nya. Luhan juga hamil, haha gua emang terbaik sampai bisa hamilin si rusa dengan cepat :v dan ini dia Seohyun muncul membawa kabar buruk yang arti nya konflik di mulai.

Buat yang minta part kristao, chanbaek atau kaisoo di banyakin, sorry gua belum bisa kasih. Soalnya ini ff main pair nya hunhan, jd yang lain cuma gua kasih dikit. Tp yang jelas mereka tetap ada part nya masing-masing. See you next chapter~

A/N spesial: Buat yang lagi sakit, cepat sembuh. Jan telat makan, obat nya juga di minum. Istirahat yang banyak. Sorry hun masih sibuk sekarang sampai lupa perhatiin hal kecil kaya gitu. Kuliah, praktek dan kerja part-time jd bartender cukup menguras tenaga dan waktu tidur jadi 2-3 jam sehari. Hun bakal balik ke rp tapi kaga sekarang, sabar ya sayang. Apapun yg terjadi, jan dengar kata orang. Cukup percaya sama Hun. Hun janji kaga bakalan nakal atau ngelirik para noona di club. So, cepat sembuh sayang. Love you ;*


	9. Chapter 7

Beberapa detik sebelum kaki Seohyun mengenai perut luhan, sesuatu mendorong nya keras ke samping. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan, sepatu berhak tinggi yang di pakai goyah dan tubuh nya membentur lantai.

Bruk

"Aww" pekik nya dramatis mengusap siku dan juga bokong nya yang menghantam lantai. Dengan kesal ia menatap orang yang telah mendorong nya, begitu juga dengan semua mata yang ada di sana. Menatap satu objek dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Haowen" lirih Luhan memanggil nama si bocah lelaki yang mematung dengan kedua tangan kedepan.

Tatapan bocah lelaki itu tak fokus, ia melihat bergantian ke arah Luhan dan Seohyun yang duduk di lantai. Ia masih mengenali ibunya, wanita yang telah melahirkan dia ke dunia ini. Seburuk apapun tindakan Seohyun dulu, Haowen tetap menyayangi nya. Tapi saat ini Haowen tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan terluka, ia begitu menyayangi sosok lelaki berhati lembut tersebut. Apalagi ada calon adik di dalam perut mommy nya yang butuh perlindungan, karena itu Haowen mendorong tubuh Seohyun ke samping sekuat tenaga.

Sehun terdiam, ia sempat kaget melihat tindakan Haowen namun terselip kebanggaan tersendiri melihat bagaimana putra nya berusaha melindungi sosok luhan. "Jagoan ku." Gumam Sehun pelan.

"Jangan sakiti mommy." Ucap Haowen pelan, tatapan nya beralih pada Seohyun yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan tatapan tajam. "Cukup Haowen saja yang mommy siksa." Bibir nya bergetar takut, kilasan perbuatan buruk sang ibu kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Di bantu Sehun, tubuh Luhan bisa berdiri dengan cepat. "Kau baik?" Bisik Sehun ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. "Ya, berkat Haowen." Jawab Luhan.

"Dasar anak tak tau diri, seharusnya kau membelaku bukan lelaki jadi-jadian seperti dia." Jari telunjuk berkutek merah itu menunjuk Luhan, tatapan benci dan amarah di layangkan Seohyun tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut dengan tatapan marah Sehun.

Tangan Sehun mengepal kuat di sisi tubuh Sehun, rasa nya ia ingin sekali merobek mulut kurang ajar milik wanita murahan di depannya sampai ke telinga. "Tutup mulut mu." Desis Sehun kesal. Namun bukannya takut, Seohyun malah balas tersenyum manis dengan mata berkedip-kedip sok imut. "Yeobo, aku merindukan mu. Kemari peluk aku." Kedua tangan nya merentang lebar berharap Sehun menghampirinya, memeluk dan memberi kecupan manis.

Sehun berdecih jijik mendengar nada sok manja Seohyun, dan lagi wanita tersebut memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa tadi? Yeobo. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu."

"Aaaa~ kenapa yeobo? Bukankah aku istrimu yang sah." Dengan sengaja ia menekankan kata istri sambil melirik Luhan. Ia tersenyum senang begitu melihat raut wajah kaget Luhan yang menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kosong.

Rasa nya Sehun ingin muntah, sepertinya wanita satu ini masih saja terobsesi padanya. Tangan Sehun masuk ke saku celana, mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor seseorang lalu menghubunginya. "Kemari lah, istri kesayanganku telah kembali." Ucap Sehun santai tanpa melepas pandangan dari Seohyun.

Di seberang sana orang tersebut mengatakan sesuatu lalu sambungan di putus. "Sayang, kembalilah ke kamar bersama Haowen." Kalimat yang di ucapkan Sehun menyadarkan Luhan yang sempat melamun.

"Apakah kau akan kembali padanya?" Tanya Luhan sedih. Pasalnya mereka baru saja kembali bersama dan sekarang, Seohyun datang lalu mengatakan jika mereka masih terikat pernikahan. "Percayalah padaku Lu, aku akan menyusulmu di sana." Bisik Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

Bisakah Luhan mempercayainya? Bagaimana jika Sehun lebih memilih Seohyun? Apa ia akan menjadi single parent dan merawat anak mereka seorang diri?

"Hei, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Pergilah bersama Haowen, aku menyusul nanti." Dengan anggukan pelan Luhan menjauhkan wajah nya dari tangan Sehun. "Aku percaya padamu Sehun... jadi jangan kecewakan aku." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Luhan membawa pergi Haowen ke lantai atas ke kamar mereka.

Mata Sehun terus mengamati sosok Luhan dan Haowen, perlahan wajah nya yang tersenyum manis berubah menjadi datar dengan tatapan dingin seiring masuknya tubuh Luhan ke dalam kamar mereka. "Sekarang giliranmu." Seohyun tersenyum senang, dalam benak nya sudah tersusun rencana indah berdua dengan Sehun.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sayang?" Di bawa nya tubuh itu mendekati sosok Sehun. Menempelkan dengan rapat tanpa cela, jarinya di bawa mengusap dada bidang milik Sehun dengan sensual. "Sesuatu yang spesial aku siapkan untukmu." Jawab Sehun dengan smirk yang di tanggapi Seohyun secara lain.

Dengan sengaja Seohyun mengecup pipi Sehun. "Aku tak sabar menunggu kejutan dari mu." Ini semua sesuai dengan dugaan nya, begitu ia kembali Sehun pasti akan tergila-gila padanya.

Lagi pula lelaki mana yang sanggup menolak seorang Seohyun? Ia cantik, seksi dengan gaun pendek berwarna merah dan belahan dada rendah yang menampilkan sebagian payudaranya. Hanya lelaki kurang waras yang menolak pesona nya bukan.

"Aku juga tak sabar memperlihatkan kejutan spesial itu untukmu." Bisik Sehun di telinga Seohyun yang tersenyum menang. "Lagi pula aku sudah lelah bersandiwara." Tambah Sehun membuat Seohyun semakin yakin, jika sikap sok manis yang di tunjukkan lelaki tadi untuk Luhan cuma sandiwara murahan.

"Lets do it."

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Haowen wish**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature Content, Typo, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mommy" panggil Haowen pelan, tangan kecilnya mengusap pipi mulus Luhan pelan. "Percayalah pada daddy." Haowen tak tahu apa arti kata tersebut ketika sang ayah menyebutkan tadi. Tapi jelas itu sesuatu yang penting jika melihat situasi yang ada, Luhan juga tampak memikirkan sesuatu sedari tadi. Tatapan kosong lelaki cantik itu bergeming merasakan usapan lembut di pipi nya.

Senyum tipis dan usapan pada pucuk kepala Haowen, Mengantarkan rasa hangat dan nyaman di hati si kecil. Dari dulu sosok seperti inilah yang ia harapkan untuk mendampingi ayahnya. "Ya, mommy percaya."

Haowen memeluk Luhan dari samping dengan manja, sedari tadi mereka hanya duduk di atas ranjang tanpa melakukan apapun karena Luhan melamun. "Jangan tinggalkan Haowen." Pinta nya dengan tatapan mata iba dan bibir melengkung ke bawah. "Tentu sayang." Ucap Luhan dengan anggukan pelan, merangkul bahu kecil itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa yang di lakukan adik bayi di dalam sini?" Tanya Haowen mengelus perut rata Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan ikut mengelus perutnya, "Adik bayi tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam sini."

Hati Luhan terenyuh ketika sadar jika ia memiliki kehidupan lain selain dirinya, benih dari dirinya dan juga Sehun yang tak pernah ia duga akan hidup di dalam rahim miliknya. "Bagaimana cara adik bayi makan?" Luhan terkekeh pelan, ia dengan gemas mencubit pipi tembam Haowen. "Jika mommy makan, adik bayi juga makan."

Kepala Haowen mengangguk kecil, walau ia tak paham dan bisa membayangkan apa yang di ucapkan Luhan setidaknya ia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Kalau mommy bahagia, apa adik bayi juga bahagia?" Pertanyaan polos tersebut membuat senyum Luhan mengembang tanpa sabar. "Ya sayang." Gumam nya pelan sebagai jawaban.

Jika begitu, artinya adik bayi ikut merasakan apa yang di rasakan Luhan. "Bolehkah Haowen menjaga adik bayi? Lalu kapan dia akan keluar? Apa di dalam sana hangat? Bagaimana cara adik bayi keluar nanti?" Rentetan pertanyaan polos Haowen membuat Luhan tertawa riang. Ia baru tahu jika Haowen bisa berubah cerewat seperti ini.

"Sayang." Kedua tangan Luhan memegang pipi Haowen, tersenyum lembut ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. "Tentu saja Haowen boleh menjaga nya, adik bayi akan keluar sekitar jika sudah saatnya tentu saja di sini hangat." Kedua nya tersenyum, "adik bayi akan keluar sendiri jika sudah saatnya dan Haowen tidak boleh tahu." Sebelum si kecil sempat protes, Luhan mengecup kening Haowen. "Anak mommy cerewet juga."

Bibir Haowen mengkerucut lucu, ia tak terima di bilang cerewet. Harusnya yang pantas di sebut cerewet itu Baekhyun hyung, bahkan saat makan saja mulut nya tak berhenti berceloteh sebelum tersedak dan terbatuk heboh.

"Haowen tidak cerewet." Bela si kecil bersedekap tangan di depan dada.

Luhan melirik Haowen main-main, berusaha mengatakan jika pembelaan si kecil tak benar. "Itu tadi karena Haowen penasaran mommy, bukan karena Haowen cerewet." Lagi Haowen berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi menurut mommy, Haowen sangat cerewet seperti Baekhyun hyung kkk." Dengan gemas Luhan menekan kedua pipi Haowen hingga bibir nya maju kedepan, di kecup nya sekali sebelum membawa tubuh Haowen ke dalam pelukan. "Bercanda sayang." Di dalam pelukan nya, Haowen mengangguk dan membalas pelukan.

"Haowen sayang mommy."

Luhan tersenyum, hati nya merasa lega entah karena apa. "Mommy juga sayang Haowen."

.

.

.

.

Praang!

Serpihan kaca itu berhamburan di lantai, berbagai bentuk dan ukuran di sekitar kaki Kris yang bergeming di tempat. "Luhan." Satu nama itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa sebab.

"Gege baik?" Suara Zitao menyiratkan kecemasan berlebih, ia heran melihat tingkah Kris barusan. Apalagi Kris tak kunjung menjawab dan bergumam sesuatu yang tak bisa ia dengar dengan baik. Lagu yang di putar lewat ponsel miliknya segera di matikan, Tao menguncang lengan Kris agar kesadaran lelaki itu kembali.

"Aku baik." Jawab Kris kaku, entahlah ada sebuah perasaan yang mendadak menyerangnya begitu saja tanpa sebab. Sebuah perasaan seperti ia akan kehilangan sesuatu, apalagi nama yang muncul di hatinya semakin menguatkan dugaan jika sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan. Lelaki yang seharusnya telah resmi menjadi miliknya, sebelum seseorang menculik nya tepat di hari pernikahan mereka.

Kris menyeret langkah keluar dari dapur, tubuh jangkung nya ia dudukan pada sebuah sofa yang menghadap ke jendela. Pemandangan awan yang bergumpal seperti kapas di langit, juga suara deburan ombak di pantai tak jauh dari tempat nya berada sekarang. "Minumlah." Segelas air dingin Zitao sodorkan di depan Kris, ia berpikir mungkin dengan air dingin bisa membantu perasaan Kris.

Entah kontak batin atau apa, tetapi lelaki bermata panda itu merasakan jika Kris sedang gelisah. Padahal Zitao berharap jika hari ini mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bersama. Seperti tadi pagi, mereka sarapan bersama kemudian berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai, membeli beberapa souvenir khas daerah, mengambil beberapa foto, dan sedikit rayuan dari Kris yang sebenarnya bisa saja tapi selalu berhasil membuat ia merona.

Sampai mereka kembali ke hotel, Kris berkata ingin memasak sesuatu dan mereka berbelanja bahan yang di butuhkan. Semua berjalan baik, mereka menutuskan untuk memanggang daging dan memakan nya dengan saus pedas.

Untung saja kamar yang di pesan Kris memiliki fasilitas dapur mini yang bisa mereka gunakan, dengan sengaja Tao memutar lagu dari ponselnya untuk meramaikan suasana dapur.

Zitao masih meracik saus yang ia beli dalam mangkuk ketika Kris berkata haus, ia berjalan di belakang Zitao untuk mengambil gelas sampai tak terdengar apapun kecuali gelas yang menghantam lantai. Di baliknya tubuh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, ia menemukan Kris terdiam dengan pecahan gelas di sekitar kaki lelaki tersebut.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiran gege?" Kris menggeleng, ia meletakkan gelas yang setengah isi nya ia teguk di atas meja depan sofa.

"Zizi, bagaimana jika kita kembali ke Korea?"

"Haruskah?" Ada perasaan tak rela menyelinap di hati Zitao, bahkan mereka belum melakukan banyak hal bersama di acara bulan madu mereka.

Kris terdiam sesaat, raut wajahnya tak terbaca. "Kurasa iya, pekerjaan ku pasti menumpuk disana."

Pekerjaan? Bukan kah ayah Kris sudah mengurus semua nya dan lagi kenapa mendadak. "Apa itu lebih penting dari pada acara bulan madu kita?" _Apa itu lebih penting dari diriku?_

"Kita masih bisa melanjutkan bulan madu di sana, gege janji akan lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untukmu." Bahkan tak ada sorot meyakinkan saat Kris mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Hal itu tak luput dari pengamatan Zitao. "Jika itu yang gege mau... aku ikut saja... aku akan berkemas." Di bawa nya langkah menjauh menuju kamar, tanpa melihat tatapan iba dari Kris di sana. _Mungkin setelah ini aku juga harus mempersiapkan hatiku untuk terluka lagi dengan sikapmu gege_.

Katakan jika Zitao egois, jahat, atau bahkan munafik sekalipun. Tapi apa salah jika ia merasa senang sekaligus lega karena tahu Luhan menghilang tepat di hari pernikahan nya dengan Kris dulu. Senang karena akhirnya ia yang mengikat janji sehidup semati walau ia tahu Kris tak mencintainya.

Sekarang bolehkah jika Zitao sekali lagi berharap jika Luhan tak pernah kembali. Entah kenapa ketika Kris mengajak ia kembali pulang ke Korea, ia mendapat firasat jika Luhan akan kembali dalam kehidupan mereka.

Itu artinya ia bisa saja kehilangan Kris untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Kai menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan smirk tipis, di sebelahnya Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar. Seohyun turun dari mobil Sehun, bergelanyut manja di tangan kiri lelaki tersebut dengan erat. _Seperti lintah_ batin Chanyeol tak senang.

"Santai lah teman." Kai menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, jelas ia tahu penyebab lelaki bermarga Park diam. Ia sangat membenci Seohyun dan mulut kurang ajarnya. "Rasanya tanganku gatal sekali untuk merobek mulut si jalang itu hingga ke telinga." Pikiran Kai jadi teringat tokoh joker, ia bersiul pelan menggoda Chanyeol yang mengeraskan rahang ketika Seohyun semakin dekat dengan mereka.

Seohyun tersenyum lebar, tadi Sehun mengajak nya pergi ke suatu tempat yang dia katakan untuk menunjukkan kejutan spesial untuk dirinya. Well, dengan senang hati Seohyun bersedia mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi, di benaknya sudah terangkai beberapa hal yang mungkin menjadi kejutan dari Sehun.

Mungkin makan malam romantis, kencan di suatu tempat yang baru, berbelanja baju dengan merk ternama, atau mencari rumah baru untuk tempat ia tinggal bersama Sehun.

Tidak mungkin Seohyun mau tinggal di mansion yang pernah di tinggali Luhan, lelaki yang berusaha merebut suaminya.

Namun, ketika mobil yang di kendarai Sehun mengarah ke jalanan sepi sedikit banyak hal itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan. "Kita mau kemana Sehun?" Bukan nya menjawab lelaki itu hanya tersenyum manis dan memintanya untuk sabar menunggu.

Semua terasa semakin aneh saat mata Seohyun menangkap sosok dua orang pria di ujung jalan, jalanan di sekitar mereka di tumbuhi semak, bahkan rumah-rumah warga tak lagi terlihat sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Ya tuhan, kenapa ia baru ingat jika berada cukup lama di dalam mobil. Ada yang tak beres, itu hal pertama yang di pikirkan nya.

"Kau ingat cerita Twilight? Bukankah ini sangat mirip."

Benar juga, suasana di sekitar mereka memang mirip dengan bagian film tersebut. "Apa kau ingin menunjukkan padang bunga spesial hanya untuk ku?" Tanya Seohyun antusias.

"Lebih dari itu."

Mereka turun dan berjalan ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol. Seberapa besar pun rasa tak suka Seohyun pada Kai dan Chanyeol, ia tak bisa menunjukkan nya di depan Sehun. Bukankah ia harus terlihat baik dalam segala hal?

"Ini." Kai menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hitam yang di terima Sehun. "Semua sudah siap bukan?" Bisik Sehun sepelan mungkin.

"Hm" hanya gumaman itu sebagai ganti jawaban ya.

Dengan senyum manis yang di buat-buat, Sehun mengusap pipi berbedak tebal Seohyun. "Mata mu akan ku tutup menggunakan ini."

Senyum Seohyun pudar, wajah nya mulai memucat takut-takut ia mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari ketiga pria yang menatapnya intens. "Untuk apa?" Sehun mengambil langkah mendekat, memegang kedua pundak wanita itu dan menatapnya tepat di mata. "Kejutan untukmu sayang, tak perlu takut ada aku disini." Yakin Sehun dengan senyum sejuta pesona yang mengandung misteri.

Hati wanita itu bimbang, ia tak bisa begitu saja mempercayai Sehun. Hubungan mereka tidak begitu bagus setelah masuknya Luhan dan menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Apalagi tadi ia sempat melihat kilatan aneh ketika Sehun mengambil sapu tangan hitam yang di berikan Kai.

Bisa saja ini jebakan yang di siapkan ketiga lelaki ini untuknya, atau mungkin juga memang ada satu kejutan romantis seperti yang ia bayangkan. Semua nya memiliki lima puluh persen kemungkinan bisa terjadi, berusaha untuk berfikir positif dan mungkin saja ini titik balik di mana hubungan mereka bisa harmonis. Seperti dulu.

Entah dulu yang mana.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Sehun." Wanita itu berjinjit sedikit kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas tanpa ijin.

Ekspresi kaget serta tak suka Sehun hadir walau hanya beberapa detik, namun lelaki berkulit pucat itu segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar dan tenang. Tangan nya bergerak cepat melipat sapu tangan kemudian memasang kan nya di mata Seohyun yang tertutup. Setelah memastikan ikatan yang ia buat kuat, Sehun segera mengelap bibirnya kasar menggunakan lengan baju.

Chanyeol dan Kai menutup mulut berusaha menahan tawa, mereka kasihan dengan Sehun karena harus mendapat ciuman dari si wanita penyihir. "Nikmati itu." Bisik Chanyeol setengah menggoda Sehun yang mendengus keras.

"Ikuti langkah ku." Ditariknya tangan Seohyun dengan kasar hingga tubuh wanita itu goyah dan hampir jatuh. "Pelan-pelan Sehun." Rengek Seohyun tertatih mengikuti langkah Sehun.

Di belakang nya, Chanyeol dan Kai mengikuti dengan santai. Sesekali bersiul senang melihat hutan di sekitar mereka, "Kau tahu? Ku rasa ini pengalaman terbaik yang pernah di rasakan si jalang." Ujar Kai menyikut rusuk Chanyeol pelan. "Pengalaman seumur hidup yang tak terlupakan." Balas Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Mereka terus mengoceh pelan, di depan Sehun merasa jengah melihat pergerakan Seohyun yang lambat.

Beberapa menit mereka tempuh sampai akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Chanyeol dan Kai segera maju untuk membuka kunci kemudian membuka lebar pintu besi tersebut.

Lagi Sehun menuntun Seohyun yang terdiam. Entah apa penyebab mulut berisik itu menjadi begitu diam, tapi setidaknya bisa memberi sedikit ketenangan untuk Sehun. Hanya mereka berdua yang masuk ke dalam, Kai dan Chanyeol menunggu tepat di depan pintu. "Kita sampai." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinganya, "Kau boleh membuka matamu setelah ku hitung sampai tiga."

"Baiklah." Ucap Seohyun cepat.

Sungguh ia sangat tak sabar, sedari tadi ia coba berdiam diri untuk mendengar suara di sekeliling mereka. Berharap setidaknya bisa memperkirakan hal apa yang buat khusus untuk dirinya, namun sejauh ia melangkah bersama Sehun hanya suara dua orang lelaki yang menjadi sahabat suaminya serta suara khas binatang liar di hutan.

"Satu"

Sehun mulai menghitung, berjalan mundur menjauhi Seohyun.

"Dua"

Sengaja Sehun mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar, langkah nya sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu tempat Kai dan Chanyeol menunggu.

"Tiga!" Seru nya setelah berhasil keluar dan pintu di tutup rapat oleh Kai.

Terburu wanita yang berada di tengah ruangan itu membuka mata, begitu ia melihat apa yang ada di depannya wajah Seohyun berubah pucat. "Se-sehun" panggil nya ketakutan, ia berharap lelaki itu muncul dan berada di samping nya tapi harapan hanya sebuah harapan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Histeris Seohyun begitu sadar ia ada di mana.

Di luar sana, tepatnya di luar kandang berdiri ketiga lelaki itu dengan tawa senang. Sial! Ia sudah di tipu oleh mereka bertiga, dan lagi ia di jebak di dalam sarang buaya. Ada tiga ekor buaya besar di dekat air di depannya, sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa terusik teriakan barusan.

Insting bertahan hidupnya muncul, Seohyun berlari ke arah pintu kandang berusaha membukanya. "Keparat! Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Kemarahan nya sama sekali tidak membuat ketiga lelaki itu gentar apalagi takut. Mereka hanya tertawa semakin keras.

"Tanda tangani ini." Sehun menarik selembar kertas keluar dari amplop cokelat yang di pegang Chanyeol.

Kepala Seohyun menggeleng cepat, "Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau bercerai denganmu Sehun." Benar itu adalah surat perceraian yang di persiapkan Chanyeol beberapa hati yang lalu. "Kalau begitu mati lah kau di makan buaya." Ucapan menusuk Sehun menakuti Seohyun.

"Jangan berteriak dengan suara cemprengmu jika tak ingin mereka bangun kemudian melahapmu." Peringkat Kai dengan smirk nya. "Buaya-buaya itu tidak suka dengan suara jelek mu." Tambah Chanyeol. Inilah yang di kerjakan Kai dan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hadiah spesial untuk Seohyun.

Takut-takut Seohyun melihat ke arah para buaya dan tanpa di duga dua dari tiga ekor di sana terbangun. "Ku mohon keluarkan aku." Pinta nya dengan sangat, ia tak suka situasi berbahaya seperti ini apalagi terjebak di dalam kandang buaya di tengah hutan.

Sehun memberikan kertas tadi dan sebuah pena melalui celah besi pintu kandang, "Jika ingin selamat tanda tangani." Mempertimbangkan nyawanya dalam bahaya pada akhirnya Seohyun menyerah, mengambil kertas tersebut dan menandatangani kertas dengan namanya di bagian bawah.

"Ini, sekarang keluarkan aku." Walaupun ia setuju untuk berpisah, bukan berarti Seohyun menyerah dalam mendapatkan Sehun. _Liat saja nanti_ pikirnya licik. Sehun membaca dengan teliti kertas yang sudah di tanda tangani Seohyun, "Kau harus memberi stempel agar sah." Wanita itu memutar bola mata malas kemudian melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Stempel nya di dalam tas ku yang ada di mobil mu Sehun."

"Baguslah." Ucap Sehun kemudian pergi bersama Chanyeol dan Kai menjauh dari sana. "Sehun! Keluarkan aku?!" Teriak Seohyun tak terima, astaga jangan bilang jika ia tak akan di keluarkan dari sini.

Mereka bertiga berhenti namun hanya Sehun yang berbalik, menatap Seohyun dengan remeh. "Nikmati hari mu di dalam sana, sayang." Setelahnya mereka kembali melangkah menjauh dengan teriakan Seohyun yang menjerit-jerit di sana.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku?! Keluarkan aku Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Well, how about this chapter? Mgkn rasa penasaran kalian terjawab dari chapter yg kmrn bukan? Ada kejutan spesial juga untuk Seohyun dan Kristao mau balik ke ini makin mendekati klimaks konflik dan artinya akan segera menuju ending. Ok, see you next chapter.


	10. Chapter 8

Ketiga nya melangkah dengan santai menuju mobil, "Kai pulanglah bersama Sehun, aku harus menjemput Baekhyun sekarang." Chanyeol melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai. Terlambat 10 menit, astaga kekasihnya pasti akan mengomel panjang lebar.

"Baiklah." Kai mendekati Sehun yang membuka pintu mobil. "Ku harap dia tidak mati." Lelaki berkulit tan itu duduk di samping Sehun. "Kalau mati tinggal dikubur." Acuh Sehun mengambil tas milik Seohyun di kursi belakang mobilnya. Ia mencari stempel yang di katakan Seohyun di antara peralatan bedak yang ada di sana.

Kai mengulurkan kertas yg di tanda tangani Seohyun pada Sehun, "Kejam" ujar Kai setelah Sehun memberi stempel di atas tanda tangan si pemilik nama.

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Balas Sehun mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menjalankan mobil. "Itu kan peliharaan mu."

Baru saja Kai ingin membalas ucapan Sehun, dering ponsel nya memaksa agar ia menelan kembali semua kata-kata nya. "Ya?"

"..."

"Jangan bercanda!" Suara panik Kai menarik perhatian Sehun, ia hanya melirik sebentar sambil mengemudi dengan santai.

"..."

Kai memijit pelipis nya kuat, masalah belum berhenti ternyata. "Aku mengerti, terima kasih informasinya." Sambungan terputus begitu saja, Kai melihat keluar jendela mobil. Ia sadar Sehun meliriknya sejak tadi, ia bisa berusaha terlihat tenang dan memandang ke jalanan setidaknya jangan sampai ekspresi takut di wajahnya terlihat Sehun.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong." Suara itu memecah suasana sepi di dalam mobil. "Ada apa?" Sedikit penekanan nada di sana, membuat Kai berpikir sejenak sebelum menghela napas berat.

"Berjanji lah untuk tetap tenang."

Entah kenapa perasaan tak enak merayap di hati Sehun. "Akan ku coba." Kaki nya menginjak pedal gas agak kuat, menghindari mobil di depan mereka dan melaju sedikit kencang.

Kai bisa merasakan jika Sehun gelisah, "Luhan di culik ketika menemani salah satu maid berbelanja." Ucap nya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Ckiiiiitt!

Berterimakasih lah pada seat belt yang di pakai mereka, jika tidak bisa di pastikan kening Kai menghantam dasbor dengan keras ketika Sehun mengerem mendadak. "Kau bercanda?!" Kesal Sehun mencengkeram kerah baju milik Kai.

"Aku serius, Luhan baru saja di culik orang asing beberapa menit yang lalu."

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Haowen wish**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature Content, Typo, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao terus menghitung langkah kakinya, terasa kekanakan namun ia tak punya hal lain yang bisa di lakukan saat ini. Ia hanya tidak mau pikiran nya kosong lalu pikiran buruk itu kembali, pikiran seperti apa mereka akan berpisah? Kris kembali pada Luhan? Cinta nya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi atau mungkin mereka akan bercerai dan Kris menikahi Luhan.

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi bukan? Mereka sudah menikah dan memiliki ikatan yang kuat sekarang.

Tapi, benarkah?

Masalahnya adalah ketika hati Kris masih sepenuhnya milik Luhan. Ya benar, Zitao sangat meyakini hal tersebut. Seberapa kuat pun ikatan yang ia miliki bersama Kris, jika hati nya masih bersama Luhan maka semua itu tak berarti apapun lagi.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tidak mungkin ia hanya duduk dan menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu bukan, benar ia harus melakukan nya sebelum semua terlambat. Bahkan jika ia harus bermain kotor pun bukan masalah, asal ia bisa memiliki Kris selama nya.

Bruk

Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, Zitao berjalan lurus ke depan dan menabrak punggung Kris. Lelaki itu berbalik untuk melihat Zitao terduduk di lantai sambil meringis sakit. "Lain kali lihat ke depan." Ia mengulurkan tangan di depan Zitao membantu nya berdiri. "Sudah tau kita di bandara, perhatikan jalan mu kalau tidak mau tersesat." Peringat Kris kembali berjalan.

Mereka berdua menuju tempat check-in sambil menyeret koper masing-masing. Keheningan menjalari keduanya, padahal sekeliling mereka begitu ramai.

Seolah kedua nya terlalu larut dalam kesepian.

Zitao melirik Kris, ekspresi wajah tenang itu begitu mengusik. Apalagi sedari tadi Kris terlihat sibuk bersama ponselnya. Lelaki bermata panda itu menggigit bibir, dalam hati ia telah menetapkan pilihan untuk bersikap egois.

"Gege, apa kita akan tinggal bersama mama?"

Hening sesaat sebelum Kris bersuara, "Ya, tapi sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki sebuah rumah untuk di tinggali setelah menikah." _Rumah yang ku bangun khusus untuk Luhan._

Tak perlu penjabaran mendetail untuk mengetahui maksud Kris. "Oh, begitu rupa nya." Nada sedih itu sedikit banyak mengusik batin Kris, jelas Zitao cukup paham maksud nya tapi mendengar bagaimana suara lelaki manis itu bergetar terdengar tak begitu baik.

Sesuatu mengusik ketenangan hati nya.

"Apa mama sudah tahu kita akan pulang hari ini?"

"Hm" gumaman samar Kris membuat Zitao merasa terabaikan. _Apakah kau tak pernah bisa melihat ku yang tulus mencintaimu di sini?_ Rasa sesak yang di rasakan nya sudah melebihi batas. Zitao juga manusia yang memiliki perasaan juga batas kesabaran, setelah semua rasa sabar yang ia berikan pada Kris hanya ini yang di dapat. Di abaikan seolah kehadiran nya tak penting.

Cukup, ini sudah cukup baginya.

Hanya satu kali seumur hidup, biarkan Zitao egois kali ini. Ia sudah cukup menanggung rasa itu seorang diri, ia bosan hanya bisa pasrah tanpa melawan sama sekali, jadi inilah saat yang tepat.

Jarinya bergerak mencari nomor seseorang dan mengetik sebuah pesan dengan serius. Selang beberapa menit ia mengirim pesan dan tersenyum samar.

Ketika pemberitahuan pesawat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk kembali ke Seoul terdengar, kedua nya beranjak bangkit dari ruang tunggu tanpa sepatah kata. Kris terlalu sibuk dalam dunia nya dan Zitao juga sama. Tanpa sadar ponsel keduanya bergetar pelan bersamaan menandakan pesan masuk yang tak sempat di baca si pemilik.

From: xxxx

 _Tugas sudah di laksanakan tuan._

.

.

.

.

Tangan Luhan hampir membuka pintu kulkas sampai suara seorang maid menginterupsi. "Tuan, bahan makanan hampir habis. Kapan kita berbelanja?" Sebenarnya ada yang aneh, maksud Luhan adalah ia merasa asing dengan maid di depannya. Memang maid yang bekerja di rumah Sehun tidak sedikit, tapi dia merasa benar-benar asing.

"Kau baru?"

Maid tersebut menggeleng, "Tidak tuan." Senyum tipis nya di balas Luhan dengan wajah bingung. "Aku seperti baru melihatmu." Lagi si maid berusia di awal dua puluhan itu menggeleng.

"Selama ini saya bekerja di taman belakang, karena itu kita jarang bertemu dan tuan merasa asing." Jelas nya tenang. Luhan mengedikkan bahu acuh, mungkin juga yang di katakan maid tersebut benar.

Tangan nya merogoh dompet di saku belakang celana yang ia kenakan, mengecek black card yang di berikan Sehun untuk nya. "Mungkin inilah saat aku menggunakan kartu ini." Selama ini Luhan tak pernah memakai nya dengan alasan tak perlu membeli apapun dan juga ia jarang pergi keluar.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Maid itu tersenyum, mengikuti Luhan dari belakang sambil menyeringai menang. "Aku mendapatkan mu." Gumam si maid pelan.

Luhan berhenti di dekat tangga, terlihat Haowen menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar khas anak-anak. "Mommy mau kemana?" Dengan gemas Luhan mengacak surai hitam Haowen. "Pergi berbelanja sayang."

"Ikut!" Pekik Haowen antusias sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanan Luhan. Dibalas anggukan setuju Luhan dan juga putaran bola mata malas milik si maid. Jika begini tugas yang di berikan untuk nya akan sulit. Kalau dia protes, sudah pasti mereka berdua akan curiga dan rencananya berantakan.

Tetapi dia sudah punya rencana cadangan.

"Ayo." Dengan semangat tinggi Luhan dan Haowen menuju bagasi mobil. Berpapasan dengan supir di sana, setelah Luhan mengatakan akan berbelanja kebutuhan dapur lelaki itu dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobil. "Biar saya antar tuan."

Selama perjalanan Luhan dan Haowen yang duduk di belakang saling bercanda, menceritakan apa saja yang di kerjakan Haowen di sekolah, tentang Tae Oh, piknik mereka yang lalu sampai kejadian lucu yang pernah mereka berdua alami. Di depan, si maid duduk dengan tenang berbeda dari si supir yang menatap nya heran. Wajah wanita ini begitu asing.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah supermarket besar, Luhan meminta turun di depan pintu masuk ia tak mau ikut turun di parkiran supermarket yang agak jauh. "Di sini saja." Si supir mengangguk mengerti.

Ketiga nya masuk ke dalam supermarket, berbelanja sesuai dengan yang di sebutkan maid tadi. Sesekali Luhan mendorong troli belanja dengan kencang berlarian bersama Haowen tanpa perduli tatapan orang di sekitar mereka.

"Tuan." Suara si maid menarik perhatian Luhan dan Haowen yang sedang berebut sekotak cokelat. Haowen bersikeras untuk memasukkan sekotak coklat dengan bungkus berwarna ungu itu ke dalam troli, sementara Luhan tidak mengijinkannya dengan alasan Haowen bisa sakit gigi.

Namun Haowen malah membantah, berdalih jika ia membeli nya untuk Luhan. Agar lelaki bermata rusa itu memakannya dan adik bayi di dalam perut Luhan akan jadi manis seperti Luhan dan cokelat tersebut. Luhan tentu saja tertawa keras, mana mungkin itu berpengaruh.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah anda membantu saya untuk mengambil daging di sana." Jarinya menunjuk stand penjual daging yang sedang ramai karena promosi tertentu. "Baiklah, Haowen tunggu di sini ok?"

Haowen mengangguk kemudian menunggu, melihat punggung Luhan berjalan menjauh dari nya ke arah stand yang di sebut si maid.

"Tuan muda sepertinya menyayangi tuan Luhan."

Kembali si maid bersuara, menatap Haowen dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Ya" jawaban singkat yang membuat wanita muda itu terkekeh. "Sayang sekali." Ucapan menggantung itu membuat dahi Haowen mengernyit heran.

Seolah mengerti, si maid sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Haowen. "Karena sebentar lagi, tuan Luhan akan pergi dari hadapan anda selama nya."

Bahaya! Haowen tahu ada bahaya.

Bocah lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Luhan tadi berjalan, namun ia tak lagi melihat sosok nya di manapun. Dengan panik Haowen berlari, mencari sosok Luhan di antara beberapa wanita yang sibuk berbelanja. Tak di perdulikan nya tubuh yang terhimpit, ia masih terus mencari tanpa tahu jika wanita muda yang bekerja sebagai maid di mansion mereka sudah melenggang pergi dengan santai.

Haowen terus mencari, kaki kecilnya berlari di setiap lorong yang ada di sana berharap menemukan Luhan yang akan tersenyum melihat nya. Namun hingga ia telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk dan tak menemukan sosok Luhan sama sekali, ia langsung menyadari satu hal.

Luhan telah di culik.

Tetesan peluh di tubuhnya ia abaikan, Haowen berlari keluar mencari sosok supir yang tadi mengantar mereka dan memberitahu semuanya. Mata tajam warisan ayahnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyusuri satu persatu mobil yang ada di sana hingga ia menemukannya. Lelaki paruh baya itu sedang mengobrol entah dengan siapa dan terlihat terkejut melihat kondisi Haowen. Berlarian sendiri dengan keringat dan juga napas tak beraturan.

"Tuan muda, apa yang terjadi?"

Paru-paru Haowen sibuk meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Beberapa menit kemudian ia baru bisa berbicara. "Paman, mommy di culik."

"A-apa?!" Jelas ia terkejut, wajahnya berubah pucat karena kaget. "Mommy di culik." Sekali lagi Haowen menegaskan kata-katanya. "Cepat hubungi daddy." Perintahnya melihat si supir yang bereaksi terlalu lambat. Terdiam dengan wajah pucat.

Gelagapan, ia mencari ponselnya dan menepuk kening nya keras begitu sadar ponsel nya tertinggal. "Ponsel paman tertinggal."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo pulang."

"B-baik, tuan muda."

Mereka memasuki mobil, tanpa ragu si supir menginjak pedal gas dan melaju keluar dari area parkir. Pikiran kedua nya cemas, berpikir siapa yang berani menculik Luhan apalagi saat ini siang hari. Tindakan nekat tapi pasti penuh dengan perhitungan. Melupakan sebuah fakta kecil, jika mereka tak mengingat sosok wanita muda yang sebelumnya ada bersama mereka.

"Mommy, bertahan lah." Bisik Haowen meremas ujung baju yang di pakai dengan kuat.

.

.

.

.

Wajah marah Sehun di sertai langkah nya membuat nyali semua orang ciut, bahkan Kai saja tak berani mengajak nya bicara sedari tadi.

 _Aku masih menyayangi nyawaku dan wajah tampan ini_. Batin Kai seorang diri.

Di atas sofa, duduk Haowen bersama supir dan juga beberapa maid yang mengerubuti mencoba menenangkan tuan muda mereka agar berhenti menangis. "Haowen" panggilan itu membuat semua nya menoleh, bocah lelaki itu langsung berlari menubruk tubuh Sehun dengan kuat. Tangisan nya bukan berhenti malah semakin menguat ketika Sehun berlutut dan memeluk tubuh bergetar anak lelaki nya. "Ini salah Haowen."

"Ssstt... bukan salah Haowen. Sudah jangan menangis lagi." Di rengkuhnya tubuh Haowen dalam gendongan, membiarkan kemeja yang ia kenakan basah di bagian bahu karena air mata anaknya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Supir tersebut menunduk, sedikit tergagap memulai cerita.

Hanya sedikit cerita dari si supir tentu saja tidak menuntas kan rasa penasaran Sehun, ia beralih pada Haowen yang menepuk-nepuk pipi nya meminta perhatian. "Haowen... hiks... mau cerita juga...daddy."

Di seka nya air mata dari pipi Haowen dengan lembut, "Haowen tahu sesuatu?" Si kecil mengangguk kemudian mulai bercerita. Dari awal bertemu Luhan di tangga sampai kejadian di supermarket tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Walau pun sesekali si bocah lelaki akan terisak dan dengan sabar Sehun mengelus punggung nya agar kembali tenang lalu melanjutkan cerita.

Kesimpulan Sehun, maid yang pergi bersama Luhan tadi sudah pasti salah satu komplotan si penculik.

Tadi ia kecolongan ketika Seohyun mengamuk ke rumah mereka dan hampir mencelakai Luhan lalu sekarang? Sial!

"Kai." Lelaki berkulit tan itu langsung memberi tanda dengan jari, ia terlihat menelfon seseorang di sana. Sehun mendudukan diri dengan Haowen yang masih memeluk lehernya, isakan lirih masih terdengar dengan beberapa gumaman minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik.

"Sudah mencari tahu?" Tanya Sehun begitu Kai duduk di sebelahnya. "Mereka sudah memulai pencarian dan aku juga sudah menyewa beberapa detektif."

Wajah Sehun yang sebelum nya panik juga tegang perlahan berubah tenang.

"Jangan khawatir, serahkan padaku dan Luhan akan segera di temukan." Janji Kai menepuk pundak nya pelan. Ya, untuk urusan mencari seseorang maka Kai ahlinya. Ia memiliki orang kepercayaan yang tersebar luas.

 _Lindungi Luhan dan calon bayi kami, Tuhan_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Haha pasti pada kaga nyangka kan luhan di culik? Sama gua juga :v silahkan menebak siapa yg menculik luhan, Kris? Zitao? Atau yg lain? Sebenar nya ini itungan fast update bagi gua tp bagi pada reader gua yakin nya kaga. ucapan spesial gua kasih buat para readers and siders karna tetap support ff gua dan spesial thanks utk tiga orang ini.

 **Lieya el** : nah ini dia gua fast update buat noona walaupun telat tiga hari, tau sndri kn noona kalo kondisi gua lg kaga fit. Jan bacok gua dan jan ngajarin luhan buat nganu lg -_-

 **Hunhan's bubble** : buat noona yg udh sabar liat kelakuan gua yg mulai autis, selalu sabar gua bully dan selalu support gua sama luhan.

 **Xoxlhnx** : saranghae deer, utk semua perhatian, kasih sayang juga cinta nya buat gua. Empat bulan bukan waktu yg sebentar utk terus bertahan sama semua sikap childish gua selama ini. Ilysm ❤

Mau kasih kritik, saran, demo buat fast update, atau sekedar kenalan silahkan invite gua di sini.

Bbm: 554D952B

Line id: lightfir3


	11. Chapter 9

Kelompak mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sepasang mata coklat indah di baliknya. Beberapa kali mata itu mengerjab, menyesuaikan penglihatan dengan ruangan yang ia lihat.

Ruangan atau lebih tepat nya sebuah kamar, di dominasi warna putih beserta seluruh perabot di dalam nya. Luhan mengernyit bingung, ia merasa asing dengan ruangan ini namun ia seolah pernah melihat ini sebelumnya entah di mana. Rasa pusing di kepala membuat lelaki itu mengerang sebentar, dengan perlahan ia bangun dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Dimana aku?"

Saat itu sebuah memori sebelum ia berakhir di sini menyerbu memori nya dan ia ingat apa yang terjadi.

Luhan tahu bagaimana situasi nya sekarang, ia diculik dan itu jelas karena hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ketika ia berjalan menuju stand daging beberapa orang lelaki menghadang jalan nya. Ia tak mengenali satu pun wajah dari mereka, jadi ia coba memutar jalan ke samping dan mereka mengikuti. Hal itu terus terjadi beberapa kali sampai Luhan kesal sendiri.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba salah satu dari mereka membekap mulut dan hidung nya menggunakan sesuatu. Aroma tajam menusuk masuk ke indra penciuman nya, pandangan nya mengabur bahkan suara di sekeliling nya tak terdengar dengan jelas. Rasa pusing juga mendera kepalanya sebelum semua menghitam dan ia terbangun di sini.

Pijatan ringan ia lakukan di pelipis, sedikit mengurangi rasa pusing yang ia rasakan di kepala. Perlahan Luhan bangkit berjalan ke pintu dengan bertumpu pada dinding.

Cklek!

Kenop pintu ia putar perlahan, kemudian kepala nya menyembul keluar untuk melihat situasi dan keadaan di sekitar. Sepi. Hanya itu yang ia lihat di sana, tak ada penjagaan atau pun juga kamera cctv.

Siapapun yang menculik nya dan juga apapun motif nya, Luhan harus bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini karena sudah pasti si pelaku punya maksud tertentu padanya. Bisa di pastikan bukan hal yang baik. Dengan langkah mengendap dan tatapan penuh waspada, perlahan Luhan keluar dari kamar menuju ke depan, atau setindak nya menurut ia itu adalah arah yang benar.

Karena di belakang nya terdapat dapur modern, jadi ia pasti memilih arah yang tepat dengan berjalan ke depan.

Didepan nya terdapat sebuah pintu berwarna krem, Luhan pikir itu adalah pintu keluar. Setidaknya ada satu atau dua orang penjaga yang mungkin berasa di balik nya. Tidak mungkin setelah aksi penculikan terhadap dirinya, tidak ada penjaga yang di tugaskan sekitar rumah ini bukan.

Kembali Luhan berjalan mengendap layak nya pencuri, mendekati pintu tersebut secara perlahan sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkan dirinya.

"Mau kemana?

Suara lelaki itu terdengar dari sudut ruangan, mau tak mau Luhan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke sumber suara. Dalam hati ia merutuki kecerobohan nya yang tak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan baik.

Dua pasang mata itu bertemu, sebuah kejutan untuk Luhan karena sekarang otaknya segera tahu jika lelaki itu adalah pelaku penculikan atas dirinya.

"Kris" ucap Luhan pelan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul, begitu menyukai suara lembut Luhan memanggil nama nya seperti dulu. "Merindukan ku?" Sikap percaya diri nya timbul sekejap. Ia beranjak bangun dari sofa single yang ia duduki sedari tadi. Membawa langkah nya dengan santai ke arah Luhan yang terlihat gugup, entah sadar atau tidak tapi sikap Luhan membuat Kris berdecak gemas.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menculik ku, Kris?" Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan tangan nya yang bergetar di balik punggung, Kris tak boleh melihat nya ketakutan sedikitpun.

Wajah Kris tampak tak senang, pertanyaan Luhan terdengar aneh baginya. "Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kau milikku Luhan!" Suara nya naik beberapa oktaf, menyentak kaget Luhan yang semakin ketakutan. Lelaki di depan nya tampak berbeda dari yang Luhan kenal.

"A-aku milik Sehun."

"Tidak!" Raungan marah Kris dan genggaman kuat di bahu Luhan terasa mengejutkan. "Dia yang menculik mu di hari pernikahan kita, Lu." Tatapan mereka bertemu. "Sekarang aku hanya mengambil mu dari nya, karena kau hanya milik ku Luhan."

Dengan suara terdekat Luhan mencoba menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Kris. "Dengar Kris, memang benar jika Sehun menculik ku di hari pernikahan kita. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku tak pernah mencintai mu selama ini aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai sosok saudara tidak lebih." Kenyataan yang terucap dari bibir Luhan membuat lelaki itu terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku hanya mencintai Sehun, maafkan aku Kris." Lirih Luhan begitu merasakan cengkraman di bahu nya melemah.

Perlahan Kris mundur, tatapan nya masih kosong dan pikiran nya masih mencerna semua nya. "Kau berbohong, Lu." Bahkan ia tak yakin saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Luhan, kau hanya mencintai ku bukan? Iya kan?" Tapi sorot kejujuran di mata Luhan cukup untuk menjawab semua nya.

"Maaf Kris."

Kris menggigit bibir bawah nya dengan gusar, mengacak tatanan rapi rambut nya, ia frustasi sekarang. Maksud nya setelah sekian tahun yang mereka habiskan bersama ternyata perasaan Luhan berbeda dari yang ia harapkan. Lelaki mungil itu tak pernah mencintai nya. Sedikitpun.

"Luhan hanya mencintai Kris." Kalimat barusan di ulang terus menerus oleh Kris sambil mendekati Luhan yang berjalan mundur. "Luhan hanya milik Kris." Sorot frustasi itu berganti menjadi setitik kegilaan dan obsesi.

Peringatan bahaya, Luhan berusaha lari secepat yang ia bisa begitu melihat sikap Kris yang berubah dalam sekejap. "Lepas! Lepaskan aku?!" Sekuat tenaga Luhan meronta berusaha melepaskan cekalan kuat di lengan nya. "Kau gila!" Pekik Luhan takut begitu Kris menyeret nya masuk ke kamar tadi.

"Ya aku gila karena mu, Luhan." Kris mengunci pintu tersebut dan memasukkan nya ke dalam saku celana yang ia kenakan. "A-apa mau mu?" Tanya Luhan bergetar takut.

"Memiliki mu seutuh nya." Seringai iblis pun tercetak jelas di bibir Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: Haowen wish**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature Content, Typo,**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Drrt drrrt_

"Ya?" Tanpa basa basi Kai langsung menyahut, ia yakin jika yang menelpon adalah salah satu anak buah nya.

"..."

"Benarkah? Bagus berikan alamat nya." Sambungan terputus begitu saja, Sehun yang sedari tadi duduk di depan Kai terlihat tenang. Padahal dalam hati ia merasa cemas luar biasa.

Kai mengangguk pada Sehun, "Salah satu orang suruhan ku menemukan anggota mereka." Di sebelah nya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasang telinga baik-baik mendengar berita dari Kai. "Wanita yang menyamar menjadi maid itu sudah di aman kan."

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu berdiri dan melangkah gusar menuju pintu, "Ayo temui si brengsek itu dan bawa pulang Luhan."

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka mengikuti sampai suara Baekhyun terdengar. "Sebaik nya aku disini saja menjaga Haowen, dia pasti kebingungan saat terbangun tanpa salah satu dari kita di sini." Mereka baru ingat jika Haowen tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu, ia terlalu lelah menangis di bahu Sehun hingga terlelap begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu jaga Haowen, kami akan segera kembali." Pinta Sehun sebelum keluar dari kamar anak nya.

Kai menyusul di belakang Sehun, kemudian Chanyeol terakhir dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Aku akan mengabarimu." Satu kecupan lembut Baekhyun terima dari Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

"Berhati-hati lah dan cepat kembali." Bisik Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamar dan berbaring di sebelah Haowen. "Mommy." Lirih Haowen memanggil dalam tidur nya. Di kecupnya kening Haowen, kemudian mengelus punggung kecil itu dengan sayang agar kembali terlelap. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa agar Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan.

Sementara itu, di balik kemudi Chanyeol memacu mobil nya dengan kecepatan penuh. Di sebelah nya Sehun masih memperhatikan wallpaper ponsel nya, mengusap foto Luhan di sana duduk bertiga bersama diri nya dan juga Haowen. Sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini, dia belum bisa menetapkan satu nama yang mungkin saja menjadi dalang penculikan Luhan.

Kai masih sibuk membaca info yang di berikan anggota nya, ia memang memerintahkan anak buah nya untuk menyiksa wanita tersebut agar memberitahukan siapa pelaku penculikan ini dan juga di mana Luhan di sembunyikan. "Luhan pasti baik-baik saja."

Di depan nya Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Menurut mu siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan fokus ke depan. "Entah lah." Gumam Sehun sebagai balasan.

"Bagaimana dengan Seohyun?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin dia, bukan kah ia masih di dalam kandang buaya." Jawab Chanyeol cepat. Bahkan ia tak yakin jika Seohyun masih selamat. Karena buaya milik Kai tidak di kasih makan satu minggu ini. Bisa saja wanita itu sudah jadi tulang atau mungkin tak ada yang tersisa karena di lahap habis.

Kai tertawa geli di belakang, "Wajah pucat Seohyun sungguh menghibur." Chanyeol dan Sehun tersenyum, benar menghibur apalagi saat wanita itu menjerit-jerit minta di bebaskan.

"Sejak kapan kau memelihara buaya?" Seingat Sehun sahabat hitam nya itu tidak pernah menyinggung masalah peliharaan binatang reptil tersebut di tempat terpencil. Selama ini ia hanya tahu Kai memelihara dua ekor anjing yang sering bermain bersama Taeoh. "Sejak kita pulang dari acara piknik." Jawab Kai kalem, yah memang benar ia sudah merencanakan ini sejak hari itu.

"Kurasa buaya mu masih berguna Kai." Ujar Chanyeol melirik Kai di belakang. "Karena satu orang lagi akan masuk kesana menemani Seohyun."

Sehun menggertakan gigi kesal. "Benar, orang yang telah berani menculik Luhan." Seketika Kai memberi smirk andalan nya. "Well, kandang buaya ku terbuka untuk siapapun yang berani mengusik ketenangan keluarga kita."

"Akan ku pastikan ia menyesal seumur hidup." Janji Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Zitao kebingungan mencari Kris, ia tak bisa menemukan lelaki itu dimana pun dalam apartemen milik suami nya. Di raih nya ponsel di atas meja, namun tak ada tanda suami nya mengangkat panggilan di sana. Beberapa kali ia mencoba terus menghubungi hingga ia mendengar suara Kris. "What?!"

"Gege dimana?" Terdengar suara lain di sana, seperti terendam sesuatu. "Aku sibuk, ku hubungi nanti." Perasaan cemas melanda hati Zitao, entah lah perasaan nya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Segera saja di cari kontak orang suruhan nya lalu menghubungi nya. "Kau sudah tahu keberadaan Luhan?"

"..."

"Tinggal bersama Sehun? Jadi dia yang dulu menculik nya." Jari Zitao mengetuk meja kayu di depan nya pelan tanda ia sedang berpikir. "Kau bisa melacak keberadaan Kris?"

"..."

"Bagus, beri aku informasi secepatnya."

Zitao mondar mandir di ruangan luas tersebut. Setiba nya di bandara lelaki itu malah membawa nya ke apartemen mewah salah satu milik nya tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah meletak kan koper nya di dalam kamar ia melesat pergi begitu saja, padahal hari sudah malam namun Kris seperti terburu-buru karena sesuatu.

Bukan berpikir negatif hanya saja perasaan Zitao cemas sedari tadi. Apalagi begitu mengecek ponsel nya, Zitao hanya mendapat sedikit informasi dari detektif yang ia sewa untuk melacak keberadaan Luhan.

Ia berpikir untuk menemui Luhan. Membicarakan semua nya, lalu meminta agar lelaki mungil itu menjauh dari Kris dan membiarkan ia hidup tenang. Walaupun egois, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan rumah tangga nya bersama lelaki jangkung itu . Zitao jelas tidak akan sanggup bersaing dengan Luhan, karena bagaimana pun sudah pasti Luhan yang akan menang. Jadi dia akan coba memohon belas kasih dari lelaki bermata rusa tersebut.

Ting tong

Pasti itu detektif yang di sewa Zitao. Segera ia membuka pintu dan menemukan dua orang pemuda di depan nya. "Tuan Zitao?" Tanya pemuda berambut hijau. "Ya, apa kalian detektif yang aku sewa?" Sejenak Zitao ragu, maksud nya adalah ia berpikir akan melihat pria berpakaian rapi, berdasi, sangat atau setidaknya terlihat seperti seorang detektif sungguhan.

"Ah, kau pasti terkejut melihat penampilan kami. Tapi benar, kami adalah detektif yang anda sewa." Pemuda berambut hitam yang kali ini bersuara, ia tahu pasti Zitao heran dengan penampilan mereka yang lebih mirip anak-anak yang suka mengadakan balapan liar dari pada detektif.

Mengabaikan soal penampilan mereka yang berbeda, Zitao tersenyum sopan kemudian menyuruh kedua pemuda itu masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Setelah ketiga nya duduk, pemuda berambut hijau itu menyerahkan amplop cokelat pada Zitao. "Nama ku Min Yoongi tapi biasa di panggil Suga. Ini informasi yang kami dapat tentang Luhan."

"Namaku Jeon jungkook, aku rekan dari Suga hyung." Kedua nya tersenyum cerah, memperkenalkan diri di depan klien mereka.

Dari dalam amplop terlihat beberapa foto Luhan dan juga seorang anak kecil berjalan beriringan, juga sebuah mansion mewah yang di yakini Zitao sebagai tempat tinggal Luhan sekarang. "Itu adalah foto sebelum tuan Luhan di culik oleh beberapa orang pria." Jelas Suga menunjuk sebuah foto Luhan yang berjalan menjauh dari anak lelaki tadi dan seorang wanita muda.

"D-diculik? Siapa yang melakukan nya?" Berita yang mengejutkan bagi nya. Jungkook memberikan sebuah foto, "Kami mengikuti mobil si penculik dan ini adalah wajah pelaku serta tempat dimana tuan Luhan di sekap."

Dengan tangan bergetar Zitao mengambil foto tersebut, disana ada terlihat Kris sedang menggendong Luhan yang seperti nya dalam keadaan pingsan masuk ke sebuah rumah.

"Kris."

Suga dan Jungkook mengangguk bersamaan, "Tuan Kris yang menculik nya." Ujar Suga dengan wajah serius. Setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipi Zitao, ia tak menyangka Kris akan bertindak sejauh itu demi mendapatkan Luhan kembali.

"Antar aku kesana." Ucap Zitao menatap dua orang pemuda di depan nya. "Kita harus membebaskan Luhan, bawa teman kalian untuk membantu." Suga dan Jungkook berpandangan sesaat mencoba berkomunikasi sebelum kedua nya mengangguk.

Sekarang Zitao tahu dari mana sumber perasaan tak tenang yang ia rasakan sedari tadi. Kris, karena pria itu telah menculik Luhan. Suara teredam tadi pasti suara Luhan, lelaki itu pasti ketakutan dan memerlukan pertolongan. Walaupun Zitao tidak menyukai Luhan karena telah merebut Kris, tapi bukan berarti ia akan diam saja begitu atau ada seseorang berada dalam bahaya.

"Baiklah kami akan membantu." Putus Jungkook setelah mengirim pesan kepada teman nya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Kai membaca kalimat di ponselnya dengan mata berbinar, sebuah alamat yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul tempat di mana Luhan di sembunyikan. "Chanyeol kita putar arah!"

Di depan Chanyeol mendelik tak suka, "Untuk apa?" Kai mendengus kesal. "Anak buah ku baru saja memberi kabar jika wanita itu sudah membuka mulut, ini adalah alamat tempat keberadaan Luhan sekarang." Ia membacakan alamat tersebut dengan pelan dan intonasi jelas.

"Baiklah." Setelah memastikan jalanan sepi, Chanyeol memutar arah begitu saja dan menginjak pedal gas dalam. "Siapa pelaku nya?"

Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Seseorang bernama Kris Wu." Perlahan wajah Chanyeol dan Sehun berubah tegang. "Hei, kalian berdua kenapa?" Heran Kai melihat perubahan raut wajah kedua sahabat nya. Bahkan Sehun duduk dengan gelisah setelah nama Kris di sebut. "Err Kai, kau masih ingat kan cerita ketika kami menculik Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tentu saja ia ingat, kejadian paling konyol dan nekat menurut Kai. "Ingat, lalu apa hubungan nya?"

"Kris Wu adalah orang yang akan menikah dengan Luhan hari itu." Ucap Sehun. Kepala lelaki berkulit tan itu naik turun beberapa kali, mengangguk sampai dia sadar bahwa- "What the hell! Jangan bilang jika lelaki ini menculik Luhan karena kau menculik dia dulu!" -Nama nya juga Kris Wu.

"Tepat sekali." Sehun membenarkan.

"Astaga, kepala ku." Dengan gaya dramatis Kai memijat kepala nya yang terasa berdenyut, di hadiahi decakan kesal dan bosan dari Chanyeol melihat tingkah nya.

"Kau berlebihan tuan Kim."

Hening sempat mengisi mobil yang berisi tiga orang pria di dalam nya. "Kalian tahu? Kenapa aku merasa jika cerita hidup kita seperti drama." Celetuk Kai setelah terdiam sesaat. "Drama?" Ulang Chanyeol bingung. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan lampu merah, sedikit lagi ketiga nya hampir sampai di alamat yang mereka tuju.

Sehun berdecak kesal, kenapa sahabat nya yang satu ini suka out of topic? "Fokus Kai, berhenti menganggap hidup kita seperti drama."

"Baiklah." Dengus Kai kesal tapi menutup mulut nya setelah itu.

Akhir nya mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan pagar tinggi mengelilingi. "Yakin ini tempat nya?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Sekali lagi Kai mengecek alamat rumah yang ada di ponsel nya lalu mengangguk. "Ayo turun." Ketiga nya turun dan mendekati pagar rumah yang sedikit terbuka.

Baru saja mereka hendak masuk, suara klakson mobil dan dua buah mobil yang melaju kencang mengagetkan mereka.

Tiiin

Refleks mereka cukup baik untuk menghindar sebelum salah satu mobil menabrak tubuh mereka. "Sial! Hampir saja." Gerutu Kai kesal sambil memegang dada nya karena kaget. Ketika itu lah sesuatu yang tidak mereka sangka terlihat, di dalam sebuah mobil sedan dengan jendela terbuka terlihat Luhan duduk di salah satu bangku dengan di pangku lelaki yang mereka kenali sebagai Kris. Di sebelah lelaki itu ada seorang lelaki yang mengemudi mobil tersebut di ikuti sebuah mobil tepat di belakang nya.

"Luhan?!" Teriak Sehun mengejar mobil tersebut dengan sia-sia.

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju mobil nya terparkir di pinggir jalan, Kai menarik Sehun ke pinggir jalan ketika sebuah mobil jeep berisi beberapa pemuda berpenampilan urakan mengejar mobil yang membawa Luhan.

"Cepat naik!" Teriak Kai menyeret tubuh Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil. Kaki Chanyeol langsung menginjak gas dan melajukan mobil mengejar ketiga mobil di sana.

Sehun masih terdiam shock, sedikit lagi ia hampir bertemu Luhan. Tapi mereka lolos begitu saja tepat di depan mata nya. Hal yang lebih membuat khawatir adalah lelaki yang ia cintai terlihat tak sadarkan diri dengan dahi berdarah dan ada memar di wajah nya.

Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan! Pikiran itu membuat Sehun menggeram marah. "Akan ku bunuh siapapun yang membuat Luhan terluka." Bisik Sehun marah, terdapat janji dalam setiap ucapan nya.

Empat buah mobil tersebut masih melaju di jalanan, berkali-kali salah satu dari mobil tersebut untuk menyalip ke depan namun selalu di halangi mobil lainnya. Dengan kesal Kai membentak anak buah nya dari sambungan telpon. "Bodoh! Cepat blokade jalan di depan sana atau kepala mu ku penggal." Ancam Kai dengan murka. Entah kenapa mereka bekerja agak lambat hari ini, seharusnya jika mereka lebih cepat sudah pasti Luhan ada bersama mereka sekarang.

Menit berlalu tanpa terasa, jalur yang mereka tempuh beralih ke jalanan sepi dekat hutan. Secara tak terduga mobil jeep besar di depan mereka mengeluarkan suara letusan senjata api.

Dor!

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut orange memegang senjata api disana, seperti nya ia menembak sesuatu di depan mereka sampai terdengar suara lain nya selain suara mesin mobil.

Brak!

Suara benturan besi memekakkan telinga, mobil jeep tersebut berhenti mendadak membuat Chanyeol harus membanting stir agar tidak menabrak dan mengerem secara cepat sambil mengumpat.

Mereka semua turun dari mobil, bahkan para pemuda yang berasa di mobil jeep besar tersebut juga ikut turun. Di tangan mereka ada beberapa alat seperti tingkat bisbol, besi dan juga senjata api di tangan pemuda berambut orange. "Seraaaang!" Entah siapa yang berteriak, setelah nya mereka semua mulai memukuli para lelaki berpakaian serba hitam.

Suasana mendadak kacau, Chanyeol langsung bersuara setelah memahami situasi yang ada. "Seperti nya orang-orang berbaju hitam adalah musuh kita, bukan kah salah satu dari mereka juga terlihat mengemudi mobil yang membawa Luhan."

"Lalu siapa mereka?" Tunjuk Kai para pemuda dengan dandanan preman yang masih saling pukul.

"Seperti nya mereka di pihak kita. Ayo bantu!" Kemudian ketiga nya juga ikut berkelahi membantu para pemuda yang mereka anggap sekutu.

Hutan yang semula sepi berubah menjadi tempat perkelahian, semua saling pukul terhadap orang yang mereka anggap musuh. Sehun menghindari lelaki bertubuh gempal yang ingin memukul wajah nya, ia memutar tangan lelaki itu ke belakang sebelum memukul leher pria tersebut dengan kuat hingga jatuh tersungkur di tanah tak sadarkan diri.

Di depan sana, sebuah mobil tampak rusak menabrak pohon dengan ban mobil belakang bolong. Seperti nya itu mobil yang di tembak oleh lelaki berambut orange tadi, siapapun dia setelah semua ini berakhir Sehun akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Sehun berlari mendekati mobil yang ia kenali sebagai mobil yang membawa Luhan tadi.

"Luhan." Ia memutari mobil dan mengecek ke dalam nya, ternyata mobil dalam keadaan kosong lalu kemana Luhan dan si brengsek Kris.

"Hei, kemari lah!" seseorang berteriak memanggil nya, di depan sana ada seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang wajah nya tak terasa asing untuk Sehun. "Kau mau menyelamatkan Luhan bukan? Kemari lah!" Begitu nama Luhan di sebut, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun berlari mendekati lelaki tersebut.

"Dimana Luhan?"

"Dia di bawa lari ke arah sana oleh Kris." Jari nya menunjuk ke dalam hutan. "Brengsek" maki Sehun kesal sebelum masuk ke arah yang di tunjuk lelaki tadi. Sementara itu Zitao terperangah, astaga kenapa diri nya malah di tinggal padahal ia sudah sudah payah menunjukkan arah Luhan yang di tarik Kris masuk ke hutan.

Setelah puas menggerutu, Zitao ikut berlari masuk ke hutan mengabaikan rombongan detektif bernama BTS yang ia sewa di sana bersama teman Sehun. Lagi pula mereka semua terlihat menikmati pertarungan tersebut, tidak salah jika Zitao menyewa mereka walau awalnya ia sempat ragu melihat penampilan mereka.

Dengan langkah pasti Zitao masuk ke dalam hutan, menyingkirkan helaian ranting dan daun rambat yang menghalangi langkah nya. Sinar bulan sedikit banyak membantu ia melihat ke depan. Sempar Zitao berpikir jika ia tersesat setelah beberapa lama berjalan namun tak menemukan satu pun tanda akan bertemu Kris, Luhan atau Sehun sekalipun.

Tidak sampai ia mendengar teriakan marah seseorang, sedikit berlari Zitao mendekat dengan napas memburu. Di sana, ada Luhan yang terduduk menyandar di sebuah pohon dengan napas berantakan dan darah mengalir di betis lelaki tersebut. Tak jauh dari sana ada Sehun yang menindih Kris dengan ke dua lutut nya. "Mati kau brengsek!" Tinju terus Sehun layang kan di wajah Kris yang berlumuran darah.

"Berhenti!" Pekik Zitao ketakutan. Sejahat apapun Kris dan seburuk apapun kelakuan nya, lelaki itu tetap lah orang yang ia cintai.

Sehun hanya berhenti sebentar untuk menoleh sebelum kembali melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan lagi tanpa jeda dengan kedua tangan nya. "Jika kau tak berhenti, akan ku bunuh dia?!" Ancam Zitao mengarahkan pistol kecil dengan tangan gemetar ke kening Luhan.

"Jika kau tidak mau melepasnya, kau akan menyesal." Jari telunjuk Zitao menekan sedikit pelatuk pistol tersebut. Zitao sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik, jika ia tak bisa memiliki Kris maka Luhan juga tidak boleh di miliki Kris untuk selama nya.

Bukan kah semua nya impas?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Late update again? Sorry but i try the best for this chapter, if you want to know. Mulai greget? Atau mulai bosan? Kurang detail? Emang sengaja readers ku tercinta biar chapter depan yang menjelaskan semua nya/? Kaga kerasa udah bulan desember and i have a wish in this month.

My Desember Wish: semoga semua orang yg gua sayang dalam keadaan baik, setiap keinginan nya bisa tercapai dan selalu semangat menjalani hari. And for you, my dear: ilysm ❤ tanggal 3 nanti berarti udh 5 bulan kn kita bersama? Jaga kesehatan, jgn sakit lg, jaga hati suami mu yg ganteng ini di sana sayang. Semoga akhir tahun ini bisa kita lewati bersama ;*


	12. Chapter 10

"A-apa maumu?" Tanya Luhan bergetar takut. Tuhan situasi macam apalagi yang harus ia hadapi sekarang? Tidakkah ia bisa hidup tenang bersama Sehun, Haowen dan juga calon bayi yang sedang di kandung nya.

"Memilikimu seutuhnya." Seringai Iblis pun tercetak di bibir Kris.

Tidak, apapun yang terjadi Luhan tak boleh membiarkan dirinya di miliki Kris. Ia harus menghentikan Kris, tapi bagaimana caranya. Di dalam ruangan yang terkunci ini tidak ada satupun benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membela diri.

"Kau tahu jika itu tidak mungkin terjadi Kris." Sambil mengatakan nya Luhan melangkah mundur, mencari sesuatu dan menciptakan jarak sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Kris yang berjalan mendekat. "Kenapa?" Luhan meneguk ludah, ekspresi Kris sangat mengerikan. "Bukankah dia yang telah merebut mu dari ku, Luhan? Apa salah jika aku mengambilmu kembali?" nada frustasi Kris tak bisa di sembunyikan.

Demi tuhan! Kenapa tak ada satu orang pun yang mengerti tentang perasaan tulusnya pada Luhan. Ia hanya ingin melindungi dan memiliki lelaki itu di sisi nya. Hidup tenang hingga akhir hayat.

Jangan tanya kenapa? Karena jelas jawaban nya jika Kris sangat mencintai Luhan. Bahkan Tao hanya bisa sedikit menggoyahkan rasa yang ia miliki.

Kris menatap penuh cinta, membuat Luhan merasakan sedikit denyut sedih mencubit hatinya saat melihat tatapan penuh cinta yang tak pernah berubah untuk dirinya. "Aku mencintaimu Luhan, apakah itu tak cukup?"

Luhan menggeleng sedih, "Bukan begitu Kris, hanya saja aku sudah mencintai Sehun sejak dulu." Bibir Luhan bergetar meyebut nama Sehun. Berharap lelaki itu bisa menolongnya segera. "Mianhae." Ucap Luhan penuh sesal.

Tangan kanan Kris terjulur ke depan. "Kemari lah Xiao Lu, kembalilah padaku dan kita mulai semua nya dari awal bersama."

Namun Luhan hanya terdiam di tempat, tak menyambut uluran tangan Kris dengan pandangan sedih. "Tidak! Semua tidak akan bisa berakhir seperti ini?!" dengan cepat Kris menarik tangan Luhan, tak perduli Luhan yang meronta hebat melepaskan diri.

Bruk!

Tubuh Luhan di lempar kasar ke atas ranjang, lelaki itu meringis pelan merasakan nyeri menghantam punggung nya. "Kau hanya milikku." Di tindihnya tubuh kecil Luhan, berusaha mencium bibir ranum itu dengan paksa. "Hentikan." Mohon Luhan mendorong dada Kris sekuat tenaga. Kaki nya juga ikut menendang-nendang tubuh diatas nya dengan brutal.

"Diamlah!" bentak Kris kesal mendapat perlawanan dari Luhan. Di tahan nya kedua tangan Luhan di atas kepala menggunakan satu tangan nya, sementara tangan satunya lagi menahan dagu Luhan agar tak bergerak menghindari bibirnya yang ingin mencium Luhan. "Mphh" bibir nya dengan rakus melumat serta menyesap bibir Luhan, tak perduli dengan air mata yang menetes dari mata seindah rusa tersebut.

"Mhh" badan Luhan terus bergerak, mengeliat mencoba melepaskan diri walau usaha nya tak berhasil. Dengan tak sabar Kris gigit bibir bawah Luhan yang bengkak, "Akh!" Lidah lelaki tersebut langsung menerobos masuk, mengabsen serta mengeksplore setiap jengkal mulut Luhan. Ketika Lidah nya melilit lidah Luhan mengajak untuk bertarung penuh nafsu, tanpa peringatan Luhan menggigit lidah Kris sekuat tenaga hingga mengerang sakit.

"Keparat." Lelaki itu tampak sangat marah ketika menegakkan tubuh dan-

Plak! –menampar Luhan cukup kuat hingga wajah cantik itu menoleh ke kanan.

Warna merah langsung membekas di pipi tersebut dengan sudut bibir yang robek dan mengeluarkan darah. "Dasar jalang murahan." Umpat Kris menjambak rambut coklat Luhan ke atas. "Sa-kit." Lirih Luhan memukul-mukul tangan Kris yang semakin menarik rambut nya kuat.

"Kau memang tak tahu diri." Masih dengan menjambak rambut Luhan, di tarik nya turun tubuh kecil Luhan dari atas ranjang kemudian di dorong kuat ke belakang hingga tubuh Luhan menghantam nakas di samping ranjang. "Akhh" kepala Luhan tanpa sengaja terbentur sudut nakas hingga cairan hangat mengalir dari kepala nya.

Jemari Luhan gemetar begitu melihat noda merah darah membalur jemari tangan nya yang menyeka cairan hangat tadi. "Darah" gumam Luhan tanpa sadar, Kris tersenyum iblis di sana. "Itu memang pantas untuk dirimu yang tak tahu caranya menghargai perasaan orang lain." Sekali lagi Kris menjambak rambut Luhan dan dengan sengaja menghantamkan kepala itu lagi ke sudut yang sama hingga aliran darah mengalir deras.

"Khh…Sehun…s-sakit." Adu Luhan begitu rasa pusing yang kuat menyerang kepala nya. "Hahaha berapa kali pun kau sebut, dia tak akan pernah bisa menyelamatkan mu Luhan." Ucap Kris sombong.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang Luhan punya, ia coba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada nakas di belakang nya. Pandangan nya semakin mengabur dan rasa nyeri hebat semakin mendera kepala nya ketika berdiri. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun." Entah kenapa kata itu yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Luhan, tanpa tahu jika Kris semakin tersulut emosi.

"Mati kau Luhan?!" geram Kris menerjang tubuh Luhan, namun tepat sedetik sebelum Kris berhasil menyentuh tubuhnya Luhan menghantam kepala Kris dengan ornament kuda yang terbuat dari besi di atas nakas.

Bug!

"Arghtt!" Kris berteriak kesakitan dan tubuh nya jatuh ke lantai sambil memegang kepala nya yang bocor karena pukulan Luhan. "Brengsek!" maki Kris hendak memukul Luhan, namun ia tak bisa berdiri karena rasa sakit mendera kepala nya.

Kesempatan ini tak di buang Luhan begitu saja, terhuyung ia mencoba mencari kunci yang berada di saku celana Kris. "Kau pikir bisa kabur huh?" tangan Kris mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan, tatapan nya penuh kemarahan dan tanpa rasa kasihan ia melempar tubuh Luhan ke samping hingga menghantam dinding kamar.

Bruk!

Mata indah itu kembali terpejam setelah meringis sakit, rasa sakit dan pusing di kepala serta rasa sakit yang baru saja ia dapat tak tertahan lagi. "Mianhae Sehun." Ucap Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup mata dan memeluk perutnya erat berusaha melindungi calon anaknya di dalam sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: Haowen Wish**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature content, typo**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cepatlah bodoh!" pekik suara seorang wanita begitu melihat beberapa orang suruhan nya sedang berusaha membuka pintu kandang buaya tempat ia di sekap. Benar ia adalah Seohyun, wanita licik itu belum mati.

Bersyukurlah karena ia masih memegang dompet yang berisi uang, credit card dan juga ponsel di dalam nya. Walau ia harus susah payah memberitahukan lokasinya terkurung, "Akhirnya" lega Seohyun begitu orang suruhan nya berhasil membuka pintu kandang. Hampir setengah hari ia terkurung bersama para buaya menjijikan tersebut, lebih parahnya lagi ia di kejar salah satu buaya hingga ia harus memanjat besi kandang untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Penampilan nya sangat kacau, rambut berantakan, make up luntur dan juga baju nya yang kotor juga bau kotoran. Sial! Ia berjanji akan membalas perlakuan yang ia dapat hari ini suatu hari nanti. "Dimana mereka?"

Salah seorang lelaki berwajah sangar maju mendekat, sedikit menahan napas mencium aroma tak sedap yang berasal dari tubuh Seohyun. "Menurut informan kami, mereka menuju pinggiran kota nona." Kening mulus Seohyun berkerut. "Untuk apa?" lelaki itu berdehem sebentar sambil membuang napas yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"Mereka mengejar lelaki bernama Luhan yang di culik oleh seseorang."

Ah, jadi Luhan di culik. Bukan kah dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya sekarang? Dengan begini ia tak perlu mengotori tangan nya untuk menyingkirkan Luhan selama nya. "Bagus lah, ayo kita ke sana juga." Seohyun masuk ke dalam mobil dengan senyum lebar menakutkan. "Aku juga akan ikut andil dalam permainan menarik ini."

Mobil tersebut berjalan mulus keluar dari area hutan yang kebetulan tak jauh dari dari tempat Luhan di sekap.

Empat orang lelaki berbadan kekar dan juga berwajah sangart yang ia sewa dulu cukup berguna. Terbukti ketika ia membutuhkan bantuan mereka untuk melarikan diri dari kandang buaya terkutuk itu mereka bisa melakukannya walau harus memakan waktu yang lama.

Setidaknya nasib ia tak seburuk yang dipikirkan nya beberapa saat lalu. Apalagi mengetahui fakta jika Luhan di culik seseorang yang kemungkinan besar membenci lelaki itu seperti dirinya. Bukan kah ini kesempatan emas yang tak boleh di sia-siakan? Ia bisa membantu atau mengajak orang yang menculik Luhan agar bekerjasama dengan nya.

Melenyapkan Luhan kemudian membalas perlakuan Kai dan juga Chanyeol yang dengan tega nya mengurung ia di kandang buaya. Membuat ia mau tak mau menandatangani surat perceraian yang di sodorkan Sehun dengan jaminan nyawanya. Tapi sialnya, bukan ia berakhir di bebaskan mereka bertiga malah meninggalkan ia sendiri di sana tanpa belas kasih. Benar ia akan membalasnya kecuali Sehun, karena kemungkinan besar ia hanya akan menjebak lelaki itu kembali.

Hingga mereka menikah seperti dahulu dan hidup bahagia selama nya.

.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah gerbong tak terpakai terlihat lima orang pemuda sibuk berpesta, ruangan tak beraturan dengan sampah bungkus makanan di lantai, bulu angsa yang bertebaran setelah mereka saling memukul dengan bantal hingga isi nya bertaburan di lantai. "Kuharap Suga berhasil mendapat bayaran besar dari klien baru kita." Ucap Jimin membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Jhope yang tiduran di lantai.

"Sudah pasti, kau tahukan bagaimana mulut manis nya jika membujuk klien kita selama ini." Namjoon berucap santai menenggak bir dari botol di dalam genggagaman tangan nya. "Semanis bibirnya yang selalu di cicipi Jimin." Canda Taehyung mendapat delikan tajam dari Jimin.

"Diam atau ku serahkan video ciuman mu dan Jin hyung pada Jongkook." Ancaman itu membuat Taehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mencibir. "Aku diam." Dengan terpaksa Taehyung mengalah.

Hei, jangan kalian pikir jika Jongkook yang berwajah manis dan suka tersenyum childish itu seorang submissive atau uke. Karena faktanya ia adalah seme dari Taehyung yang suka berlaku kasar jika ia marah.

Memberi pelajaran dalih Jongkook ketika di tanya Jhope.

Pelajaran apa yang melibatkan desahan dan juga kissmark di sekujur dada dan leher Taehyung? Dasar mesum pikir mereka serempak ketika tak sengaja melihat bekas tersebut di leher Taehyung yang merona.

Jin terbatuk parah, bir yang sempat ia tenggak menyembur keluar dengan tak elitnya dari bibir mendengar ancaman Jimin. "Kenapa aku terlibat?" kesal Jin yang terseret namanya dalam perdebatan tak penting Taehyung dan Jimin. Percayalah mereka sering kali berdebat tak penting setiap hari.

"Itu karena aku memergoki kalian hyung." Jawab Jimin santai dan mendapat jitakan keras di kepalanya dari Jin. "Aww…dasar seke anarkis." Rutuk Jimin kesal mengusap kepalanya sementara Jhope hanya tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya prihatin. "Turut berduka bung." Ejek nya melarikan diri sebelum di hajar pemuda berambut orange cerah di samping nya.

"Tapi-"

"Cukup!" potong Namjoon cepat sambil menggoyangkan ponsel di tangan nya. "Pesan dari Jongkook, kita di minta menolong klien kita. Bagaimana?"

Jhope menyerahkan sekaleng bir pada Taehyung. "Terlibat dengan senjata?" Namjoon mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Bawa saja untuk berjaga-jaga." Yang lain tampak berpikir sebelum Jin buka suara.

"Terima saja tak ada ruginya kan? Kita hanya berhadapan dengan lawan yang biasa saja jadi seharusnya tak ada masalah." Lelaki itu duduk di lantai dekat Jimin yang masih mengusap kepalanya. "Benar terima saja." timpal Jimin menyetujui.

Taehyung bangkit berjalan mendekat kearah Namjoon kemudian terkekeh jahat. "Kita bisa menikmati uang nya untuk berpesta kembali dan juga bersenang-senang dengan berkelahi." Secara tak langsung ia menyetujui seperti yang lain. Akhirnya Namjoon mengetik balasan untuk Jongkook dan menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Siapkan kesayangan kalian masing-masing, _dude_!"

Setelahnya teriakan penuh bahagia terdengar dari sana, music kuat kembali menggema dari dalam sana setelah Jin menguatkan volume suara. Masing-masing dari mereka menyiapkan senjata untuk di pakai dan masuk ke dalam mobil jeep besar tak sabar menunggu pertarungan yang mereka nantikan.

"Mari berpestaaaaa!" teriak mereka antusias sebelum melaju menuju alamat yang di kirim Jongkook.

.

.

.

.

Zitao meneguk ludahnya berat, sedikit cemas untuk mempercayai para pemuda dengan penampilan urakan ala berandalan ini. Tapi hanya mereka yang ia punya sekarang untuk membantu, ia tak rela jika Kris dan Luhan bersama. "Ini, simpanlah kau pasti membutuhkan nya nanti." Jimin menyodorkan senapan angin standar pemula dengan peluru penuh pada Zitao.

"A-aku tak pernah menggunakan benda seperti ini." Jimin mendengus keras. "Sudah simpan saja." Paksa nya menyerahkan kembali pistol itu pada Zitao. Dalam hati tertawa geli melihat wajah pucat lelaki bermata panda itu.

Ia juga menjelaskan sedikit bagaimana cara menggunakan benda tersebut pada Zitao.

Didalam mobil penuh sesak tersebut, mereka semua tersenyum senang kecuali Zitao yang berwajah pucat dan juga khawatir. "Sampai.' Ucap Namjoon dengan santai. Jongkook turun di susul Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar, lalu Namjoon dan juga Jin serta Jhope setelahnya baru Suga, Zitao dan Jimin. "Rumah yang bagus." Puji Suga mengamati sekeliling.

"Ingat pekerjaan kita Bodoh." Suga hanya mencibir Jhope yang selalu bertingkah serius, dia hanya akan autis jika mereka berpesta dan menenggak cairan alkohol sampai batas.

Suasana yang agak sepi cukup untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka, sebagai leader Namjoon yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Zitao di urutan terakhir. Setelah memastikan jika keadaan aman, Namjoon memberi perintah untuk menyebar dengan ia, Jhope serta Tao menuju ke kamar di dekat mereka.

Jung Hoseok atau biasa di panggil Jhope mendekat ke pintu, menempelkan telinga sedekat mungkin dan mencoba mendengar suara sehalus apapun untuk memastikan keadaan didalam sebelum mereka masuk. Tidak lucu bukan jika mereka masuk ke dalam kamar yang di penuhi musuk dengan senjata lengkap.

"Aman" bisik Jhope memberi tanda untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut bersama. Dengan tanpa suara keduanya menghitung sampai tiga dan mendobrak pintu dengan menggunakan bahu mereka.

Brak!

"Ya tuhan!" suara terkesiap Tao dan juga pandangan tak percaya nya membuat Kris berbalik menghadap pintu. "Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" alis Kris menukik tajam, terlihat marah karena kegiatannya mencumbui Luhan yang masih pingsan di ganggu.

Namjoon berdecih jijik, "Kau menjijikan." Ayolah orang gila mana yang mencumbui orang pingsan dengan darah yang mengering di sekitar kepalanya. "Sakit jiwa." Cibir Jhope kesal.

Kris menyeringai, tak ada raut takut apalagi menyesal di wajahnya bahkan saat ia melihat genangan air mata yang siap tumpah jika Zitao berkedip sekali saja. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Kris? Ini bukan dirimu yang ku kenal." Rasanya Zitao benar-benar tak mengenal sosok Kris yang sekarang. Demi tuhan bahkan lelaki ini bukan Kris jika saja wajah mereka tak sama.

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa aku?" tantang Kris dengan senyum meremehkan. "Bukankah aku adalah pria yang sangat kau cintai selama ini, Zizi?" air mata itu tumpah juga, entah kenapa sekarang Zitao tak menyukai panggilan itu lagi.

"Kembalikan Luhan, biarkan ia hidup tenang dengan orang yang ia cintai." Dengan menahan rasa sakit yang bersarang dihatinya, Zitao berusaha membujuk Kris yang keras kepala. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ku?"

Zitao meringis sedih, harusnya ia yang bertanya seperti itu sekarang.

"Kita bisa memulai segalanya dari awal." Kris menggeleng keras, menolak ide dan pernyataan Tao. "Kita itu tanpa kau, aku tak bisa mencintaimu seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba." Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka dua buah mobil berisi lelaki berpakaian serba hitam turun dari mobil. Langsung bertemu dengan para pemuda bernama BTS tersebut. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Jungkook mengawasi tamu tak diundang tersebut sambil menghitung jumlah mereka.

Tanpa menjawab mereka langsung berjalan menuju kamar dimana Kris berada. "Mereka sudah datang." Ujar Kris santai mengedikkan dagu menuju pintu dimana seorang pria suruhan nya berdiri. "Pulanglah dan tunggu surat cerai yang akan kukirim beberapa hari lagi." Dengan itu Kris membopong tubuh Luhan dan berlalu keluar tanpa perlu melirik ke arah Tao.

Namjoon dan Jhope berusaha mencegah Kris membawa Luhan, mereka memang tidak mengenalnya sama sekali tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak merasa iba dengan kondisi Luhan yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Hei, lepaskan dia." Sedikit kerusuhan terjadi ketika pihak Namjoon berusaha menghentikan Kris yang dihadang anak buah nya. Tanpa kesulitan berarti Kris masuk ke dalam mobil bersama para anak buah nya.

Sampai perintah Tao membuat keadaan kacau dalam sekejap.

Dengan menggertakan gigi menahan geram, Zitao menunjuk mobil Kris yang baru menyalakan mesin. "Jangan biarkan dia lolos." Dan perintah itu cukup untuk para pemuda itu untuk bertindak anarkis. Tahu jika akan mendapat perlawanan, Kris memerintahkan anak buah nya untuk segera pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. "Cepat pergi."

Itulah awal mula bagaimana aksi kejar-kejaran itu terjadi. Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang baru tiba hanya bisa di buat bingung pada awalnya sampai mereka menyadari situasi yang ada.

Mereka terlambat menyelamatkan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Jongkook menyetir kesetanan, berusaha menyalip mobil didepannya sambil mengumpat sesekali. Dibelakang mereka masih ada sebuah mobil entah milik siapa yang semakin meramaikan suasana. "Kita seperti berada di dalam film bung!" pekik Taehyung riang sambil bersiul kencang.

Jimin yang mulai kesal segera menepuk bahu Suga yang mengunyah permen karet. "Kita akhiri saja." Putusnya menyiapkan revolver dari balik mantel yang ia kenakan. "Lakukan, aku sudah bosan." Jawab Suga menyetujui dan tanpa perlu menunggu lama Jimin membidik ban mobil belakang milik Kris lalu menembaknya dengan keakuratan tinggi.

Dor!

Ban mobil pecah, hal itu tentu saja mengagetkan Kris dan si anak buah yang mengemudi, mobil mereka bergerak oleng ke kanan dan kiri sebelum akhinya terpaksa menginjak rem berhenti begitu saja. Mobil anak buah nya yang berada di belakang tentu saja tak siap dan sedikit tabrakan kecil terjadi. Mobil Kris menghantam pohon di depannya akibat benturan dari mobil di belakang mereka.

Setelahnya mereka semua turun dan mulai berkelahi dengan senjata yang di bawa sedari awal. Kai dan Chanyeol membantu sementara Sehun mencari Luhan. Kris berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari mobil tersebut masih menggendong Luhan bridal dan berlari ke dalam hutan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Hei, kemarilah." Zitao memanggil lelaki yang ia kenali sebagai pasangan Luhan untuk mendekat. "Dimana Luhan?" tipe lelaki yang tak suka berbasa-basi rupanya tapi itu lebih baik. Jari Zitao menunjuk arah dimana terakhir kali ia melihat sosok Kris sebelum masuk ke arah hutan. "Dia di bawa lari ke arah sana oleh Kris."

Kemudian Sehun berlari menyusul setelah mengumpat. "Brengsek." Sedikit mengagetkan Zitao karena mengira jika dirinya baru saja di maki oleh orang asing. Tanpa perduli ranting dan daun yang menghalangi Sehun menerjang masuk makin dalam, mencari sosok dua orang yang ternyata berada tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Luhan" di sana dengan jarak dekat terlihat Luhan meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari sosok tinggi yang berusaha menyeret dirinya entah kemana. Seperti nya ia tersadar setelah pingsan karena ulah lelaki gila yang mencekal tangan nya. "Kau gila?! Lepaskan aku." Satu tendangan kuat dari Luhan menghantam betis Kris hingga lelaki itu tersungkur ke tanah, pengangan nya di lengan Luhan terlepas dan lelaki itu berusaha berlari menjauh tanpa menyadari sosok Sehun yang berada dekat dengan nya.

Namun baru satu langkah menjauh, Kris menarik penggelangan kaki Luhan sekuat mungkin hingga tubuh itu terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan kuat. "Akhh!" sebuah ranting patah menggores paha Luhan dengan cukup dalam, darah mengalir deras dari sana. Luhan meringis sakit tapi wajahnya memancarkan kelegaan karena berhasil melindungi kandungan nya dengan kedua tangan.

Geram dan marah Sehun langsung menarik baju di bagian punggung Kris, membalik tubuh itu hingga mereka saling berhadapan dan menghajar Kris tanpa ampun. Memukuli tanpa jeda lelaki blesteran tersebut hingga darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan mulut Kris yang terkukung di bawahnya.

"Sehun" bisik Luhan tercekat begitu tahu jika Sehun ada disini, menghajar sosok Kris yang tampak tak bisa melawan di dekatnya. "Ughh." Rasa mencengkram di perut terasa, perlahan Luhan bergerak menuju sebuah pohon untuk menyandar dan menarik napas. Ia mengelus perutnya dengan pelan sambil memandang baju nya yang kotor. "Dia disini untuk menyelamatkan kita."

Daripada mengatakan itu untuk calon bayi nya, Luhan lebih mengatakan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh ia masih ketakutan.

Sehun masih belum berhenti memukuli Kris entah kenapa ia tak ingin berhenti. "Mati kau brengsek!" lelaki ini telah mencelakai Luhan. Tak perlu menjadi orang jenius untuk tahu jika Luhan di sakiti cukup parah melihat dari kondisi nya dan Sehun tidak bisa memaafkan nya begitu saja.

Kris terkekeh, walaupun wajah nya sudah tak berbentuk dan mati rasa karena pukulan demi pukulan yang diterima nya dari Sehun entah kenapa ia tak merasa sakit. "Berhenti!" seruan lantang itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatan memukuli Kris. Menoleh marah dan tajam pada lelaki tinggi yang menatap sedih ke arah Kris.

Bug!

Lagi pukulan Sehun layangkan pada Kris tanpa perduli dengan Zitao.

"Jika kau tak berhenti akan kubunuh dia." Zitao mengeluarkan pistol yang tadi diberikan Jimin. Ia tak bisa menggunakan nya tapi bukan berarti ia tak tahu caranya karena sempat diajari Jimin sebentar.

Benar yang dikatakan Jimin jika ia akan membutuhkan benda ini nantinya. "Jika kau tak mau melepasnya kau akan menyesal." Gertakan dan acungan pistol di kening Luhan cukup untuk membuat Sehun berhenti. Ia bangkit berdiri dari posisi berlututnya di atas perut Kris. Sementara lelaki itu terbatuk parah sambil muntah darah.

"Lepaskan Luhan." Nada mengancam Sehun sungguh menakutkan. Jadi dengan perlahan Zitao menurunkan senjatanya. "Bawa dia pergi." Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan, memeluk erat tubuh itu dan mengecupi kepalanya dengan penuh kasih. "Maafkan aku sayang." Di dadanya terasa kepala Luhan mengangguk.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang." Setelahnya Sehun menggendong bridal Luhan membawa mereka berdua berjalan maenjauhi Zitao yang menghampiri Kris. Pistol tersebut diletakkan di sisi kepala Kris, dengan perlahan Zitao membelai wajah yang berlumuran darah tersebut hati-hati.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Zitao, lelaki itu jelas cemas melihat keadaannya yang cukup parah. "Bantu aku duduk." Dibantu Zitao ia coba untuk duduk walau beberapa kali harus terbatuk dan cairan amis itu keluar dari mulut nya. Gurat kemarahan kembali menguasainya ketika melihat Luhan berada dalam gendongan lelaki yang telah merebut calon suaminya. Tak bisa, ia tak bisa merelakan ini begitu saja. Luhan hanya milik dia bukan yang lain.

Dor!

Semua kejadian berlalu dengan cepat, terasa seperti sepersekian detik yang di putar lambat untuk malam itu. Semua tersentak kaget, bahkan Kai dan Chanyeol dan para pemuda bernama BTS itu pun terdiam di tempat mendengar suara letusan senjata api.

Mereka telah berhasil mengalahkan anak buah Kris, sedikit bekerja sama dengan orang asing bukan masalah jika mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama. "Ke hutan!" entah siapa yang mengucapkan nya namun mereka bergerak menuju sumber suara dalam satu barisan panjang. Lalu pemandangan disana cukup mencengangkan.

Sehun masih bersama Luhan, mereka melihat ke arah pasangan Kris dan Tao. Disana dalam posisi berlutut dan saling berpelukan ada Kris dengan bola mata membesar terkejut, dan Zitao di pelukan nya bernapas dengan payah. "Apa yang ku lakukan?" tanya Kris parau.

Tadi ketika ia mengambil pistol yang berada di dekatnya untuk menembak Sehun, tiba-tiba saja Zitao memeluk nya dan mengarahkan pistol tersebut ke arah perut. Peluru itu menembus perut dan masih bersarang disana, mengeluarkan cairan merah amis bernama darah membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan Tao.

"Tak apa." Ucap Zitao pelan dengan mata sayu. "Hentikan semua nya Yifan, tidak perlu ada yang terluka lagi." lalu tubuh tersebut melemas jatuh dalam pelukan Kris.

"Bangun Zi." Pinta Kris menepuk pipi Zitao beberapa kali, namun tidak ada respon berarti karena mata itu masih terpejam. "Ku mohon." Lirih Kris ketakutan. Ia memandang semua orang yang melihat nya, "Tolong istri ku, please."

Lelaki itu terisak menyesal dengan air mata yang mulai menetes satu persatu. "Jangan pergi."

.

.

.

.

Didepan ruang operasi lampu berwarna merah masih menyala di atas pintu tersebut. Sehun duduk di sana dengan gelisah, Luhan berada di sana sejak sejam yang lalu dan belum ada satu pun kabar baik yang ia terima. "Tenanglah, Luhan pasti baik-baik saja." Chanyeol meremas bahu Sehun, berharap bisa menghilangkan sedikit kegelisahan sahabatnya.

"Luhan dan calon bayi kami harus bertahan." Tangan Sehun gemetar sedari tadi, ia masih tak bisa tenang walau pun sudah mencoba tenang.

Setelah kejadian dihutan, mereka langsung bergerk ke rumah sakit terdekat. Para detektif muda bernama BTS itu tidak ikut dengan alasan jika tugas mereka selesai. Kris berada di unit perawatan karena luka yang ia terima cukup parah. Sementara Kai sedang memberi kabar pada keluarga mereka. Luhan langsung di bawa ke ruang operasi bersama dengan Zitao.

Chanyeol tahu jika mereka bisa melaporkan Kris pada pihak berwajib, namun entah kenapa seperti tak ada keinginan seperti itu sekarang. "Yeah, ku harap mereka baik-baik saja." Bukan tak tulus mendoakan atau apa hanya saja ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi hingga Chanyeol tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa.

Dirinya sendiri juga terluka walau tak parah dan menolak perawatan dokter.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan seorang perawat keluar dari dalam ruang operasi Luhan bersama dengan dokter. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Sehun langsung. "Dokter itu membuka masker yang ia pakai kemudian tersenyum.

"Kabar baik mereka selamat." Rasanya seluruh sendi Sehun meluruh. "Luhan dan janin di dalam rahimnya dalam keadaan baik. Luka yang di dapat juga sudah mendapat perawatan sebentar lagi pasien akan di pindahkan ke kamar." Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan perasaan lega. Setelah dokter tersebut berlalu terlihat Luhan berada di atas brankar siap untuk di pindahkan ke kamar pasien.

"Silahkan menyelesaikan administrasi nya tuan." Ujar salah seorang perawat yang mendorong brankar Luhan. "Biar aku saja." Chanyeol menuju ke bagian administrasi di temani perawat tadi sedang Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat.

Mengecup sekali punggung tangan itu dengan tatapan penuh cinta. "Terima kasih karena tetap bertahan sayang." Di elusnya perut rata Luhan dengan sayang. "Terima kasih juga karena tetap sehat di dalam sana."

Dari jauh Kris melihat itu semua di atas kursi roda, di belakang nya Kai juga turut menyaksikan setiap kejadian. "Ku harap ini selesai."

Kris hanya diam, setelah Sehun pergi dari sana menuju ruang rawat barulah Kai mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Kris menuju ruang operasi di sebelah Luhan. Tempat dimana Zitao sedang berjuang melawan maut karena peluru tersebut masuk cukup dalam.

Di pandang nya pintu ruang operasi itu dengan nanar, dalam hati terus berdoa agar Zitao selamat dan segera menyambutnya dengan senyum seperti yang biasa lelaki itu berikan.

"Bertahan lah Zizi." Bisik Kris tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

Didepan rumah sakit sebuah mobil hitam dan kaca terbuka menampilkan wajah Seohyun. Ia memandang geram ke arah rumah sakit karena rencana untuk bekerja sama dengan lelaki yang menculik Luhan tak bisa di lakukan.

Seandainya saja ia lebih cepat keluar dari dalam kandang buaya tersebut ia pasti bisa menjalankan rencana hebatnya tanpa kesulitan berarti. "Ini semua belum berakhir." Benar sekarang mungkin bukan waktu yang terpat untuk menyingkirkan Luhan, tapi masih ada hari esok dan selanjutnya bukan?

Lagipula otak jenius nya sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk lelaki bermata rusa tersebut. Sebuah rencana yang pasti akan menyingkirkan Luhan selama nya dari dunia ini tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun.

"Kau harus mati di tangan ku Luhan." Karena Seohyun selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

And how about this chapter? Cukup memuaskan kah atau mungkin belum. Hunhan momentnya nyaris kaga ada sama sekali tapi memang itulah yang bisa gua kasih buat sekarang. Yang kemarin nebak pemuda berambut hijau itu suga emang bener. Gua suka BTS karena mereka punya koreo yang luar biasa bagus dan kompak. Lagu mereka yang RUN sama BUTTERFLY juga luar biasa menurut gua. Setiap lirik yang coba di sampaikan oleh mereka untuk para pendengar nya, cukup kena di hati/? Dua chapter lagi ff ini end? Setuju kan reader dan sider ku tercinta.


	13. Chapter 11

"Sehun" panggil Luhan serak begitu membuka mata pertama kali. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, penglihatan kabur hingga ia mengerjap pelan. Berharap rasa nyeri di kepalanya berkurang bersamaan dengan penglihatannya yang sudah kembali.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menggenggam tangan Luhan erat, "Aku disini sayang." Dengan senyum lemah Luhan bisa melihat wajah khawatir Sehun di sebelah kanannya.

Didalam kamar rawat VIP tersebut ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menggendong putera mereka Tae Oh. Juga Haowen dengan mata berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan air mata menatap Luhan sedari tadi. " _Mommy_ " panggil bocah lelaki itu lirih.

Rasa bersalah masih melingkupi hatinya, Haowen merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik hingga lelaki itu diculik dan mengalami hal buruk. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak memberitahu apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan, tapi ia cukup cerdas untuk tahu jika Luhan dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Luhan mengelus pipi Haowen yang duduk dipinggir kasur rumah sakit. " _Mommy_ baik-baik saja, jadi jangan menangis heum."

Haowen mencoba menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh, namun ketika ia berkedip air mata itu lolos disusul dengan lelehan air mata lainnya. "Hiks… maafkan Haowen tidak bisa menjaga _mommy_." Ia menangis keras dipelukan Sehun yang memeluknya erat, mengelus kepala anak lelakinya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata penenang.

Semua menatap maklum pada Haowen yang masih terisak, tahu jika anak lelaki Sehun cukup ketakutan dan lega ketika mendapat kabar Luhan yang masuk rumah sakit. "Oh iya Lu, sebenarnya ini tak pantas dibahas sekarang tapi kurasa kau harus tahu." Ucap Kai mendapat perhatian semua orang.

Satu hari tak sadarkan diri membuat Luhan melewatkan cukup banyak kejadian. Tak ada yang spesial sebenarnya kecuali dua hal.

Di liriknya Sehun sebentar meminta persetujuan, setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Sehun, ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kandunganmu dalam keadaan baik." Ucap Kai sedikit melenceng dari hal yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tampak Luhan tersenyum lega mengelus perut ratanya, perjuangan ia untuk mempertahankan bayinya dengan Sehun tidak sia-sia.

"Tapi aku punya berita buruk." Lanjut Kai dengan wajah prihatin. "Zitao masih belum sadar setelah operasinya kemarin malam." Jeda sejenak. "Ia memang melewati masa kritis dengan baik, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya Zitao tak ingin membuka matanya untuk memberi maaf pada Kris."

Kai menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dokter menyatakan ia koma."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: Haowen Wish**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Family**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature Content, Dirty talk, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam sebuah kamar rawat, terlihat Kris duduk di sebelah tempat tidur dimana Zitao terbaring. Benar lelaki bermata panda itu koma, padahal para dokter memperkirakan tak lama lagi akan membuka mata hingga Kris bisa meminta maaf. Bila perlu bersujud sekalian.

Namun sayangnya, dokter mengatakan jika Zitao sendirilah yang seperti tidak ingin sadar. Keadaan Kris jauh dari keadaan baik, wajah lelah, penampilan berantakan, jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terus bergumam meminta maaf dan meminta Zitao untuk segera sadar dan menghukumnya.

Orangtua Kris juga disana, menemani sekaligus berkonsultasi dengan dokter yang menangani Zitao tentang keadaan menantu mereka.

"Yifan, kau harus makan nak." Lagi nyonya Wu membujuk kris makan. Lelaki itu menolak makan dengan alasan menunggu Zitao sadar. Ia tak mau ketika Zitao tersadar lelaki itu tak ada di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, mengeratkan genggaman tanganya pada Zitao sambil sesekali mengecupnya sayang. Dengan sedih terpaksa nyonya Wu mengalah dan berhenti membujuk begitu suaminya memanggil dia di pintu kamar rawat Zitao tanpa suara.

Disana ada dokter yang merawat Zitao, tersenyum sopan sambil berbicara beberapa hal dengan tuan Wu. "Sepertinya kita harus memindahkan perawatan Zitao ke rumah sakit lain." Tatapan bertanya nyonya Wu membuat pria yang menjadi suaminya tersenyum sedih. "Tadi aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Dokter Kim, beliau menyetujui usulan ku untuk memindahkan perawatan Zitao ke China. Perusahaan kita tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yifan?" Tanya nyonya Wu khawatir, pasalnya ia cukup tahu watak keras kepala putera mereka.

Sudah berapa kali ia membujuk Yifan untuk makan yang selalu mendapat penolakan, apalagi hal lebih serius mengenai menantu mereka yang masih belum sadarkan diri sejak kemarin. Mereka memang tak mendapat cerita detail bagaimana Zitao bisa berakhir dirumah sakit atau luka di wajah Yifan, tapi satu kesimpulan jika keduanya berada dalam situasi buruk dan belum bisa menceritakannya saat ini.

Lagi pula sedari awal mereka berdua juga cukup tahu jika pernikahan ini tidak membuat Yifan bahagia karena anak mereka masih mencintai orang lain.

Tapi melihat bagaimana perubahan sikap Yifan pada Zitao sekarang cukup melegakan, setidaknya atau mungkin saja hati lelaki itu sudah menerima kehadiran Zitao sebagai pendamping hidupnya bukan sebagai sahabat seperti dimasa lalu.

"Bangunlah Zizi, hukum aku sayang." Lagi dikecupnya pelan tangan Zitao yang masih terdiam seperti sebelumnya. "Jangan menghukumku seperti ini, lebih baik kau memukuli aku dari pada melihatmu seperti sekarang."

Kalau waktu bisa diputar kembali Kris berharap dirinya bisa kembali ke masa lalu kemudian belajar merelakan Luhan dan menerima Zitao sepenuh hati. Ia akan memperlakukan lelaki manis itu dengan baik, memberi perhatian dan memanjakan suaminya tersebut. Bukannya mencari Luhan lalu membuat kekacauan seperti yang ia lakukan dulu, banyak pihak yang terluka secara fisik dan juga hati seperti Zitao karena sikap bodohnya.

Tapi sudah terlambat untuk menyesal.

Waktu tidak akan bisa diputar ulang, semua sudah terjadi dan yang tersisa hanya dirinya yang bisa menyesal sekarang.

"Buka matamu sayang, setelah itu aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan asal kau bahagia." Pinta Kris yang mulai terisak pelan disebelah Zitao.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya silau lampu berlomba menyerbu retina begitu ia membuka mata, sedikit tak nyaman Luhan mengerang mencoba menghalau sinar yang mengganggu tidurnya. "Sayang." Suara khas Sehun memasuki indra pendengaran Luhan, tepat ketika matanya bisa fokus melihat sekeliling wajah tampan Sehun berada disebelah kirinya. "Perlu sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun membantu Luhan bersandar dikepala ranjang.

"Minum." Jawab Luhan dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur, segelas air putih melewati kerongkongannya dibantu Sehun yang memegang gelas. Lelaki itu mengusap sudut bibir Luhan yang basah karena beberapa tetes air mengalir keluar dari gelas, "Ada yang lain?" Kembali Sehun bertanya setelah meletakkan gelas diatas nakas.

Gelengan pelan dari Luhan menjawab Sehun. "Masih pusing?" Tadi setelah acara bangun tidurnya yang diiringi berita kandungannya tidak mengalami masalah berarti diselingi peluk haru semua orang, sakit kepala menderanya setelah mendengar keadaan Zitao.

Para dokter yang dipanggil Sehun memeriksa keadaan Luhan dengan teliti, setelah memastikan tak ada masalah yang berarti mereka hanya meminta Luhan kembali beristirahat dengan resep obat yang harus ditebus. "Kemarilah Sehun, aku merindukanmu." Tangan Luhan mengisyaratkan Sehun naik ke tempat tidur.

Sehun menurut, naik ke sana kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Luhan. Membiarkan lelaki cantik yang sudah melewati hal sulit beberapa hari yang lalu menyandarkan kepala didada bidangnya. "Kau tak tahu seberapa cemasnya aku, Lu" Usapan lembut dikepala membuat Luhan memejamkan mata menikmati.

"Rasanya duniaku menjadi tak jelas mendengar kau diculik." Lanjut Sehun masih mengusap kepala Luhan pelan. "Jangan dibahas lagi." Pinta Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun erat, bukannya apa tapi masih ada ketakutan tersendiri yang ia simpan seorang diri.

Menceritakannya pada Sehun hanya akan menambah beban pikiran lelaki itu.

Lagipula Luhan tahu seberapa khawatirnya lelaki itu, pukulan kuat tanpa jeda yang ia berikan pada Kris cukup menunjukkan seberapa emosinya ia.

"Siapa yang menjaga Haowen?" Jari Luhan membuat pola abstrak didada Sehun, matanya yang semula terpejam juga terbuka dengan pandangan keatas. Mendongak menatap Sehun yang menunduk.

"Baekhyun." Di kecupnya sekali kening Luhan, "Mungkin Chanyeol masih sibuk dikantor." Sore tadi mereka semua berpamitan pulang. Haowen harus dipaksa pulang karena bersikeras untuk tidur di rumah sakit, tapi bocah lelaki itu masih harus sekolah keesokan harinya bersama Tae Oh. Setelah berhasil meyakinkan jika besok dia bisa kembali lagi kesini, dengan berat hati dan wajah tertekuk kesal Haowen ikut pulang bersama Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kabar _Baby_ _Deer_?" Telapak tangan besar Sehun mengusap pelan perut Luhan yang rata, mata keduanya juga terfokus kesana.

"Baik, tapi kenapa _baby deer_?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti dengan kening berkerut, tangannya juga tanpa sadar ikut mengelus perut bersama tangan Sehun. Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan dengan senyum manis, "Entahlah, hanya saja perasaanku mengatakan kita akan memiliki bayi rusa." Di kecupnya sekilas hidung bangir Luhan yang tersenyum.

Berpikir sebentar, Luhan mengusap rahang Sehun. "Bagaimana jika perasaanku mengatakan ini _baby wolf_?"

Gantian kening Sehun yang berkerut, " _Baby wolf_?" Tanyanya tak yakin.

Luhan mengangguk antusias dengan senyum lebar. " _Baby wolf_ yang tampan seperti _daddy_ nya." Namun Sehun menggeleng dengan ekspresi tak setuju. "Ini _baby deer_ , sayangku." Yakin Sehun memeluk Luhan.

" _Baby wolf!_ " Seru Luhan memukul dada Sehun, ia sangat yakin anak mereka pasti seperti Sehun yang tampan, walau tak ada alasan yang jelas mengapa ia menyebut Sehun dengan perumpamaan _wolf_. Ia yang mengandung, jadi sudah jelas perasaannya tak mungkin meleset.

" _Baby deer._ " Tegas Sehun yang meyakini jika bayi yang dikandung Luhan sudah pasti memiliki wajah cantik dan mata seindah rusa seperti Luhan. Mereka sudah memiliki Haowen sebagai duplikatnya, jadi sekarang giliran Luhan yang memiliki duplikat agar keluarga mereka memiliki duplikat masing-masing.

Tidak masuk akal memang.

Dengan wajah merajuk dan mata berkaca-kaca, Luhan masih keras kepala dengan perasaannya tentang _baby wolf_. "Sehunnie." Rengeknya kesal karena Sehun masih tetap berkeras tentang seperti apa wajah anak mereka nanti.

Padahal anak mereka belum lahir.

"Ok, aku mengalah." Mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah, Sehun mendapat ciuman penuh kemenangan dari Luhan di pipinya.

Lebih baik mengalah dari pada membiarkan calon istrinya marah atau kesal. Ya, walau masih lama tapi Sehun berniat menjadikan Luhan sebagai miliknya yang sah tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak disaat ada musibah yang menimpa mereka, tidak juga disaat Luhan masih rentan juga tidak disaat ancaman masih mengintai mereka.

Nanti saja setelah suasana lebih tenang baru Sehun membahas masalah pernikahan bersama Luhan.

Dengkuran halus dari Luhan menandakan lelaki itu tertidur dipelukan Sehun, mungkin efek obat yang diminum juga tubuh Luhan yang membutuhkan istirahat membuatnya gampang terlelap.

Sehun menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada, memastikan selimut membungkus tubuh Luhan agar tidak kedinginan. " _Nice dream, dear_." Bisiknya ditelinga Luhan, kemudian memberi kecupan lama dikening Luhan. "Tumbuh sehat disana, _baby deer_." Ucap Sehun mengelus sebentar perut Luhan.

Tak lama Sehun ikut terlelap bersama Luhan, mengarungi mimpi yang mereka rajut bersama dimasa depan dengan keluarga kecil mereka.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, dikamar rawat Luhan terjadi keributan kecil dari kedua manusia yang saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. "Biar aku yang memandikan mu sayang." Bujuk Sehun ditepi kasur, menggunakan suara selembut mungkin merayu Luhan walau tatapannya cukup tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"Tidak! Biarkan perawat disana yang memandikan ku." Tolak Luhan menunjuk perawat wanita yang bertugas memandikan Luhan pagi ini.

Mendengus kesal, Sehun menatap tajam si perawat yang mengkerut takut di dekat pintu. "Hanya aku yang boleh melihat tubuhmu!" Kesal Sehun tanpa sengaja menaikkan intonasi suaranya membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Kau membentakku?!"

"T-tidak sayang... biarkan aku yag memandikan mu hm." Setenang mungkin Sehun kembali membujuk Luhan yang memandangnya tajam, tanpa tahu perawat wanita disana berteriak gemas didalam hati karena wajah Luhan tidak ada seramnya sama sekali.

"Berhenti bersikap _posesif_ Sehun! Dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya." Kedua tangan Luhan terlipat didada, bibirnya mengerucut maju menggoda Sehun untuk melumat habis bibir merah tersebut jika tidak ada orang lain disana. "Aku tahu dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya, tapi apa salah jika aku yang ingin memandikan mu?"

Sebuah bantal melayang hampir mengenai wajah Sehun jika ia tak cepat menghindar. "Kau terlalu _posesif_." Tuduh Luhan kesal melihat lemparannya meleset. "Dia hanya memandikan ku, bukannya menghajar prostatku dengan penis besar seperti yang biasa kau lakukan." Mulut Sehun dan si perawat sukses terbuka lebar, tak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat sefrontal itu.

Terkutuklah Luhan dan bibir merahnya.

Masa bodoh dengan kehadiran orang lain selain mereka berdua, Sehun tanpa basa basi menyambar bibir Luhan dan melumatnya ganas. "Hmppt" Luhan kaget dengan tingkah Sehun yang melumat bibirnya, didorongnya dada Sehun agar melepas pagutan tersebut namun bukannya menjauh, Sehun justru menekan tengkuk Luhan dan semakin ganas menyesap bibirnya tanpa jeda.

Keinginan Sehun hanya ingin membuat bibir Luhan yang cerewet jadi tenang, ia tak suka dibantah juga rindu tekstur lembut dan kenyal bibir Luhan.

Perawat wanita itu masih disana, menelan saliva susah payah melihat adegan kiss scene no sensor yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengambil ponsel disaku bajunya, kemudian mengambil foto Sehun dan Luhan yang mulai menikmati ciuman mereka dan ikut melumat bibir Sehun.

Diam-diam perawat itu keluar tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan intim pasiennya. Setelah menutup pintu dan melihat lorong keadaan aman tanpa ada orang lain ia pun berteriak kencang. "Kyaaaa! Aku mendapatkan foto pasangan yaoi paling serasi di Korea!"

Keduanya masih saling melumat dengan kepala bergerak kekanan dan kiri, mencari posisi paling pas dengan lidah saling membelit mencoba memenangkan pertarungan dominasi yang dimenangkan Sehun.

Saliva yang tercampur mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan hingga keleher, "Eunghh mnhh." Satu hisapan kuat Sehun dilidah Luhan mengakhiri sesi ciuman panas mereka.

Terengah Luhan meraup udara sebanyaknya begitu Sehun melepas ciuman mereka setelah ia memukul-mukul bahu Sehun yang menjilat bibirnya dengan senyum lebar. "Oh mesum Sehun!" Kesal Luhan merasakan bibirnya membengkak karena ulah lelaki itu.

"Aku membencimu." Sehun hanya terbahak senang melihat ekspresi marah Luhan juga berhasil mencium bibir merah tersebut hingga membengkak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang."

Mau tak mau Luhan tersenyum, seberapa banyak pun ia mendengar kata yang sama dari mulut Sehun tapi tak sekalipun ia merasa bosan. "Sekarang mandikan aku, _daddy_." Goda Luhan memgedipkan sebelah matanya centil dengan tawa senang, Sehun hanya mendengus kesal sebelum menggendong tubuh Luhan seperti Koala memasuki kamar mandi bersama botol infus yang telah dimatikan dan dibawa kedalam.

Berbekal kewarasan diujung kepalanya menahan gairah, Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menyerang Luhan saat memandikan tubuh polos yang kelewat menggoda itu. Dalam hati Luhan tertawa senang melihat ekspresi tersiksa Sehun selama memandikannya, namun ia juga bangga melihat betapa kerasnya usaha Sehun tidak menggerayangi ia sampai acara mandi tersebut selesai dan ia memakai baju.

"Temani aku ke kamar Zitao." Ujar Luhan setelah Sehun menyisir rambutnya hati-hati. "Apa?" Bukannya tak dengar hanya saja Sehun perlu memperjelas ucapan Luhan.

"Kekamar Zitao." Ulang Luhan kembali, aura tak enak terasa jelas dari Sehun yang berwajah muram. Pasti lelaki itu menolak pergi, sangat tahu jika Sehun masih dendam karena ulah Kris yang tidak sengaja mencelakainya.

"Tidak." Tolak Sehun tegas, membereskan baju kotor Luhan dan menolak menatap Luhan yang memasang wajah sedih andalannya.

"Sehun."

"Dia sengaja melukaimu! Demi tuhan kenapa kau tidak mengerti seberapa keras usahaku agar tidak menyeret si bajingan itu ke penjara."

"Kris tidak sengaja, saat itu dia hanya emosi." Diraihnya tangan Sehun, meremas pelan agar emosi lelakinya menurun.

"Hanya emosi? Tidak sengaja? Dia hampir membunuhmu dan bayi kita! Itu yang disebut tidak sengaja?!" Akhirnya emosi yang dari kemarin ditahan Sehun keluar juga, sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menahan emosi dan tidak memperkarakan tindakan Kris bukan berarti ia bisa memaafkan begitu saja semua kelakuannya.

Bahkan tangan Sehun tidak sabar untuk menghajar kembali lelaki itu sampai mati, tindakannya dulu sudah membahayakan nyawa orang yang ia sayangi.

"Sehun jangan marah, kau membuat bayi kita takut." Luhan memeluknya dari belakang, menempelkan pipi pada punggung tegap itu sambil mengecupnya. "Maafkan aku." Sehun berbalik kemudian memeluk Luhan erat. "Maaf membuat bayi kita takut." Sesalnya mengelus punggung Luhan yang menyamankan diri dalam pelukan.

"Tak apa, jangan marah lagi heum." Perlahan namun pasti emosi Sehun berangsur menurun, senyuman juga kecupan di dadanya cukup ampuh meredakan amarah Sehun dalam sekejap.

Lama mereka terdiam sambil berpelukan sampai Sehun mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat senyum lebar diwajah Luhan. "Setelah sarapan akan ku temani kekamar Zitao."

"Kau yang terbaik, _daddy_!" Apa Luhan berusaha menggodanya dengan memanggil _daddy_ sedari tadi?

.

.

.

.

Jadi setelah dua hari memberi masa tenang untuk Sehun, disinilah Seohyun berada sekarang. Didalam sebuah mobil BMW berwarna silver sedang duduk menunggu dibalik kemudi, ia sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang dan sempurna.

Persiapannya tidak main-main untuk hari ini, hari ketiga setelah insiden penculikan Luhan yang berhasil diawal namun gagal diakhir karena tindakan bodoh Kris yang tidak profesional. Berbeda dengan si lelaki jangkung bersurai pirang tersebut, Seohyun yakin seratus persen jika rencananya tak akan gagal sama sekali karena sudah di persiapkan sebelumnya.

Dengan _dress_ diatas lutut berwarna gading, ia mengetuk stir mobil tak sabaran menunggu seseorang keluar dari mansion mewah yang dulu selalu ia bayangkan sebagai miliknya.

Walau tak bisa memiliki semua kekayaan Sehun tapi bukan berarti ia tak akan memiliki lelaki itu, buktinya ia berhasil keluar dari kandang buaya terkutuk milik Kai dan berada disini dengan perjuangannya.

Tak lama orang yang ia tunggu terlihat memasuki mobil, sesuai dugaan hari ini Sehun berangkat kekantor seorang diri saja. Inilah kesempatan yang ditunggu Seohyun sejak tadi, rencananya harus berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan.

Setelah mobil Sehun agak jauh didepan sana barulah Seohyun menyusul, menjaga jarak mobil mereka tidak terlalu dekat agar lelaki itu tidak curiga ada mobil yang mengikutinya. Mobil dijalanan hari ini cukup sepi, Sehun berangkat agak siang setelah ia melewatkan sarapan paginya di rumah sakit bersama Luhan dan kembali ke rumah untuk membersihkan diri juga mengganti baju dengan setelan jas yang formal.

Ia tak sadar ada mobil Seohyun dibelakang yang mengikuti, hatinya cukup senang karena mendapat ciuman lembut penyemangat dari Luhan untuk dirinya pergi kekantor.

Mobil silver Seohyun mulai melaju sejajar dengan mobil hitam Sehun, lelaki itu baru sadar ada mobil lain disebelahnya setelah Seohyun menekan klakson mobilnya berkali-kali. Kaca mobil mereka turun bersamaan, Sehun yang lebih dulu membuka suara. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa keluar dari sana?"

"Terkejut? Merindukan ku sayang?" Sombong Seohyun memberi seringai menggoda pada Sehun yang berdecak kesal.

"Dalam mimpimu nona Seo."

"Jadilah milikku Sehun dan tinggalkan Luhan. Aku berjanji akan merubah sikapku padamu dan Haowen." Bujuknya dengan kalimat manis.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Itu tidak akan terjadi selama aku masih hidup."

"Kau tahu Sehun? Sekarang aku memiliki cara lain untuk memilikimu selamanya." Ucap Seohyun setengah berteriak, kakinya menginjak pedal gas cukup dalam agar mobilnya bisa kembali sejajar dengan mobil Sehun yang melaju kencang bermaksud meninggalkan gadis setengah gila itu.

"Memangnya apa rencanamu? Kapan kau jera dan mengakhiri semua ini."

Seohyun tertawa menyeramkan, dirinya memang benar gila karena Sehun. Lelaki yang tak memandangnya sedikitpun dan malah memilih orang lain. "Rencanaku... adalah mengajakmu ke alam baka bersama."

Usai mengatakan kalimat tersebut, tanpa peringatan mobil Seohyun yang melaju kencang dengan sengaja menabrak mobil Sehun dari samping.

 **Brak!**

Sehun yang tidak siap dengan tindakan Seohyun tak sempat mengelak, mobilnya oleng ke kiri tapi ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan laju mobilnya agar tak celaka. "Kau harus mati denganku Sehun!" Histeris Seohyun sekali lagi menabrak sisi kanan mobil Sehun dengan kuat tak perduli suara klakson dari mobil disekitar mereka.

Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Sehun menjadi miliknya, Seohyun sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya melihat bagaimana manisnya sikap Sehun pada Luhan dikamar rawat tadi pagi. Berada disana setelah perawat wanita yang sempat menjerit entah karena apa pergi. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tatapan penuh cinta lelaki itu yang menyuapi Luhan, menyeka bubur yang ada disekitar mulut Luhan menggunakan serbet. Seumur hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun Seohyun mendapat perhatian seperti itu dari Sehun, hatinya menggeram iri dan inilah keputusannya.

Sehun harus mati bersama dirinya.

 **Brak!**

Kepala Sehun tanpa sengaja terantuk kesamping mobil ketika mendapat hantaman dari mobil Seohyun, bahkan ia bisa mendengar tawa puas wanita itu bercampur dengan decitan ban mobil. Dengan sedikit pusing, Sehun menginjak pedal gas dalam mobilnya menghindari mobil Seohyun yang seperti bersiap menabraknya lagi.

Tak mau Sehun lepas begitu saja, Seohyun melaju kencang sampai menabrak bagian belakang mobil Sehun dengan keras sekali. Merasa tak puas ia menabrak lagi untuk kedua kali sampai bagian belakang mobil Sehun rusak parah.

"Wanita gila!" Umpat Sehun merasakan dua tabrakan kuat dari belakang. Ia melirik di kaca kecil yang berada ditengah mobilnya, terlihat Seohyun ingin menabrak sekali lagi mobilnya dari belakang. Pilihannya hanya menghindar saat itu.

Seohyun yang tak menduga Sehun berhasil menghindar kehilangan fokus, didepannya ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Tanpa bisa menghindar mobil Seohyun yang melaju kencang menggilas bagian atas mobil tersebut hingga naik dan terbang ke udara, panik Seohyun mencoba mengendalikan kemudi yang tak berfungsi baik. Mobil tersebut terjatuh dan terbalik beberapa kali, pecahan kaca berhamburan, pekikan kaget orang-orang juga suara klakson terdengar dimana-mana.

Sempat terseret beberapa meter dalam keadaan terbalik tak lama mobil silver itu berhenti dengan sendirinya, menyisakan asap tipis disekitar mobil juga Seohyun yang terjepit badan mobil dengan darah memenuhi wajahnya. "Tolong." Rintihnya pelan meminta pertolongan pada orang-orang yang mulai mengerumuni mobilnya, ada yang menelpon ambulans juga ada yang berusaha mengeluarkan tubuhnya yang terjepit.

Sementara itu Sehun yang terpaksa membanting stir ke arah kanan menghindari mobil Seohyun, namun naas walau sempat menghindar tapi bemper depan mobil Seohyun sempat menyenggol mobil Sehun. Karena berada dalam kecepatan tinggi, mobil Sehun berputar-putar dijalanan dengan lelaki itu coba mengerem agar berhenti dan tidak menabrak pembatas jalan.

Mobilnya berputar cepat beberapa kali, pusing mendera kepalanya tapi Sehun masih berusaha mengendalikan stir agar selamat.

Akhirnya dengan perjuangan yang sulit, mobil berhasil berhenti beberapa senti meter dari pembatas jalan, baru saja Sehun mengambil napas lega tanpa terduga sebuah mobil dari arah belakang menabraknya dengan kuat hingga mobil Sehun menghantam pembatas jalan dan terpental ketengah jalan. Mobil lain yang berada disana tentu tak menduga hal tersebut, tanpa bisa dielak sama sekali tabrakanpun terjadi menyebabkan Sehun kehilangan kesadaran.

Jalanan yang semula tenang berubah jadi jalur tabrakan mengerikan hari itu.

Ditempat lain diwaktu yang sama, Luhan yang haus mengambil gelas diatas nakas namun belum sempat bibirnya menyentuh pinggiran gelas secara tak sengaja pegangannya mengendur hingga jelas tadi jatuh meluncur menghantam lantai.

 **Prang!**

Seketika perasaan tak enak melingkupi Luhan, pikirannya tertuju pada Sehun yang baru beberapa jam berpamitan pergi ke kantor. Ketika ia berusaha memunguti pecahan gelas tersebut, jarinya tanpa sengaja tertusuk hingga berdarah.

Entah apa yang terjadi tapi firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sehun, susah payah ia mengenyahkan perasaan tak enak tersebut dan memanggil perawat yang tak sengaja melintas. Saat memperhatikan televisi, Luhan mengambil remote kemudian menghidupkan hingga berita kecelakaan heboh itu muncul.

Disana bisa Luhan lihat betapa parahnya kecelakaan yang terjadi, meringis ngeri melihatnya ia hampir mematikan televisi layar datar tersebut sampai matanya menangkap tubuh Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri penuh darah digotong masuk dalam ambulans.

"Sehun?!" Teriak Luhan sebelum kegelapan menelan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

Para dokter mulai melakukan operasi penyelamatan terhadap dua orang yang mengalami kecelakaan, Sehun dan Seohyun di operasi bersebelahan dalam waktu yang sama.

Didepan pintu ruang operasi Sehun berdiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama Kai yang sibuk menenangkan Luhan. Kyungsoo berada di sekolah Tae Oh dan Haowen, ia bertugas menjaga para jagoan cilik mereka dan merahasiakan berita ini dari Haowen. jika sampai berita ini terdengar Haowen bisa-bisa ia mengalami _syok_.

"Hiks... Sehun... kumohon hiks."

Kai yang duduk disebelah Luhan menjadi tak tega, ia memeluknya erat sambil mengusap punggung Luhan yang bergetar. "Sehun pasti selamat." Bisik Kai menguatkan, ia cukup terkejut mendengar Sehun kecelakaan dan langsung menuju rumah sakit bersama Chanyeol yang memberi kabar. Baekhyun tiba lebih dulu dan menemani Luhan disana.

Chanyeol dan Kai tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Seohyun bisa keluar dari sana, mereka juga lalai karena tak mengecek keberadaan wanita itu karena penculikan yang dialami Luhan.

Fokus mereka terbagi hingga melupakan wanita tersebut.

Menit berganti menjadi jam, para dokter mengupayakan yang terbaik untuk menolong nyawa pasien mereka. Detak jantung terus diperhatikan dilayar monitor EKG, kecelakaan tersebut cukup parah beberapa tulang patah dan juga robekan dalam dengan serpihan kaca atau besi yang menusuk.

Suasana tegang meliputi ruangan operasi tersebut, mereka harus hati-hati jika tak ingin melakukan kesalahan kecil yang bisa berakibat fatal. "Detak jantung pasien melemah." Ucap seorang perawat yang bertugas memantau detak jantung.

"Berikan _resusitasi_." Perintah salah seorang dokter yang langsung dilakukan si perawat. Beberapa menit tak ada perubahan si perawat kembali mengatakan detak jantung pasien semakin lemah.

"Siapkan _defibrilator_." Salah seorang perawat disana mengambil alat tersebut.

Tiiiiiiiitt

Suara nyaring dan panjang itu menarik perhatian juga fokus semua perawat serta dokter disana, di monitor terlihat garis lurus datar pada bagian detak jantung yang semula bergerak naik turun dengan lemah. Gel bening dioleskan ke dada pasien. Lalu dokter memberi aba-aba "200 _joule_ , _all clear_?"

" _Clear_!" Jawab para perawat serentak, pertanda tidak ada seorangpun yang menempel ke pasien maupun ranjang operasi. Dan segera selepas itu kedua bilah alat kejut jantung yang berbentuk seperti sepasang setrika ditempelkan dokter ke dada Sehun. Lelaki itu kemudian kejang sejenak lalu lunglai. Monitor EKG masih menunjukan garis datar. Dokter melanjutkan tindakan resusitasinya "360 _joule, all clear_?"

 _"Clear_!" Lalu Sehun dikejutkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah itu semua diam menatap ke monitor EKG. Garis yang muncul masih datar. Harapan selamat seakan sirna. Namun beberapa saat kemudian monitor EKG mengeluarkan bunyi 'beep', garis datar itu berubah menunjukan ada aktivitas jantung dengan garis zig zag naik turun di monitor.

Menarik napas yang sempat mereka tahan, tak lama baru bisa menghela napas lega dan melanjutkan operasi Sehun juga Seohyun di sebelahnya yang masih ditangani dokter lain.

Tiba-tiba monitor EKG milik Seohyun menunjukkan garis lurus datar, para dokter juga perawat disana melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun sebelumnya. Namun setelah beberapa kali di coba garis tersebut tak mengalami perubahan yang berarti. Semua menghela napas sedih karena gagal menyelamatkan wanita itu, operasi dihentikan setelah sang dokter memberikan instruksi baru. "Catat waktu kematiannya dan hubungi keluarga si pasien untuk menjemputnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Update kan? Gua kaga bohong pas kmrn bc di bbm blg mau update ff ini suatu hari nanti/? Tiga ff yg sengaja di update tiga hari berturut-turut dengan ini jd penutup. Itu seohyun nya udh mati, kris jg udh kena hukum, sehun kecelakaan, jd hunhan? Tunggu next chap readers ku tercinta.

 **Oh zhiyulu fujoshi:** anak daddy sayang, kapan update hm? Babeh tunggu update ff nya yg popobawa ok!

 **Lieya Ell:** noona -_- gua masih nunggu ff yg kmrn kita bahas awas kalo sampai kaga jd gua bakar noona di neraka. Gua serius :v

 **Hunhans bubble:** untuk noona ku yg selalu sabar nunggu gua update :v sorry kalo lama amat gua updatenya noona tp kaga php lg kn gua pas blg hari ini mau update haha

 **Serine Oh:** ciee yg udh buat akun :v babeh tunggu ff perdana lu di ffn nak! Kapan2 buat ff kolab boleh lah/?

 **Bambi:** rusa sayang, ini udh di update jan blg lumutan ya nunggu gua update!

 **Readers & siders: **thanks a lot untuk kalian semua yg setia nunggu, teror, nagih kaya rentenir sampai kasih support buat selesaikan ff ini. Kaga bisa janji mgkn minggu depan gua update last chap utk ff ini. Bye~


	14. Chapter 12

"Pokoknya _daddy_ harus setuju."

"Tidak." Tolak Sehun menggeleng tak setuju.

" _Mommy_ cuma punya Haowen." Sekali lagi bocah lelaki itu mengklaim Luhan hanya miliknya, aksi saling menyipitkan mata tak terelak.

"Punya kita berdua." Koreksi Sehun mendapat tatapan marah Luhan yang seperti tahu apa yang ingin Sehun lontarkan namun urung. Luhan itu mutlak milik seorang Oh Sehun, betapa kekanakan sikap duda satu anak ini.

Bibir Haowen mengerucut, tampak berpikir dengan alis mengerut. "Tapi _daddy_ suka memonopoli segala hal. Termasuk mencium _mommy_ di sembarang tempat." Haowen memang cukup jengah dengan sikap Sehun yang satu ini, mencium Luhan dimana saja tanpa tahu tempat bahkan terkadang ayahnya terlihat ingin memakan habis bibir Luhan.

Tak tahu saja jika Haowen ingin menendang tulang kering ayahnya, ia tak tega melihat Luhan yang terengah meraup oksigen dengan bibir bengkak. Pasti sakit, bocah itu meringis pelan.

Sepertinya ide bagus untuk dicoba.

"Haha salahkan saja bibir _mommy_ yang manis." Bukannya malu Sehun malah tergelak kuat menatap Luhan sambil menjilat bibir.

Mungkin lelaki itu sedang membayangkan ia menjilat bibir Luhan atau sejenisnya, lihat saja tatapan super mesum yang ia berikan pada Luhan. Membuat lelaki cantik itu beringsut mundur dibelakang tubuh kecil Haowen seolah minta dilindungi.

Tuh kan, baru saja dibilang Sehun sudah memulai aksinya.

" _Daddy_!" Erang Haowen memukul meja dengan kesal, ayolah ia bahkan belum selesai membagi Luhan dengan Sehun, lelaki itu malah memberi kode Luhan agar mendekat padanya dengan menggerakkan jari telunjuk.

" _What_?" Tanya Sehun kelewat acuh, ia lebih suka menggoda Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal disebrang sana bersama Haowen. Jika tak ada meja pembatas diantara mereka berdua, bisa di pastikan Sehun tak akan ragu untuk melompat menerjang Luhan kemudian memakan bibir merah menggoda tersebut. Sedikit _kissmark_ dan sentuhan disana sini juga bukan ide buruk.

Apalagi ia cukup merindukan Luhan, bayangkan saja ia harus di rawat selama satu bulan lebih dirumah sakit setelah kecelakaan yang disengaja mantan istrinya alias Seohyun. Untung saja ia selamat, walau harus mendapat perawatan intensif karena beberapa luka yang ditinggalkan pasca kejadian tersebut.

Selama dirawat dirinya tak bisa meminta jatah selain ciuman, makanya tanpa tahu malu setiap ada kesempatan Sehun selalu memagut bibir Luhan tanpa perduli ada Haowen atau yang lain.

Terlalu banyak berpikir, Sehun tak sadar haowen sudah berdiri didepannya memasang wajah kelewat datar warisan dirinya. "Menjauh dari _mommy_ sampai adik bayi lahir!"

Duagh!

Teriakan cempreng Haowen berikut satu tendangan kuat di tulang kering kakinya menjadi hadiah kepulangan Sehun dari rumah sakit semalam. Membiarkan Sehun yang kesakitan diatas sofa, bocah lelaki itu menarik tangan Luhan membawanya menuju kamar dengan senyum puas tercetak dibibirnya.

"Rasakan!" Desis Haowen senang sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, tulisan tangan _hageul_ yang terpasang dipintu tersebut bergetar sebentar. Kalau diperhatikan dari dekat tulisan di kertas tersebut berisi sebuah peringatan yang memberatkan Sehun.

' _Haowen's zone_!

 _Daddy not allowed!_!'

Sementara Luhan tersenyum senang memeluk Haowen, ia merasa terselamatkan dari Sehun jika berada disini. Bukannya Luhan tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu, sudah pasti tidak jauh dari kata seks! Sebulan bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggu, tak terbayang jika ia harus melayani Sehun, bisa-bisa ia tak kuat untuk sekedar bangun dari tempat tidur selama seminggu.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Luhan merinding sendiri.

.

.

.

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama sebulan ini, Sehun masih ingat bagaimana wajah Luhan ketika ia sadar setelah mengalami kecelakaan dan berada di ruang operasi. Wajah penuh air mata, rambut berantakan juga mata merah dan sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Tak mengurangi keindahan wajah Luhan tapi tetap saja rasa sesak karena membuat Luhan sedih dan menangis itu tak bisa ditahan.

Membiarkan dada juga baju pasien yang ia pakai basah oleh air mata Luhan, dengan lemah dan butuh usaha besar ia mengusap kepala bersurai coklat madu yang menangis keras. Tak hanya Luhan, Haowen yang berada di gendongan Chanyeol juga menangis, raut datarnya berubah khawatir dan lega melihat Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Ia juga ingin memeluk Sehun, tapi ingat akan kondisi lemah ayahnya bocah lelaki itu harus puas dengan menggengam tangan Sehun yang dipasang infus.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga memiliki mata sembab walau tak separah Luhan, mereka sangat khawatir melihat berita kecelakaan yang dialami Sehun. Si kecil Tae Oh duduk dikursi sebelah Kai yang tampak memalingkan wajahnya kesamping sambil mengusap matanya diam-diam. "Appa menangis?" Bisik Tae Oh pelan. Kai menggeleng kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Tidak sayang, ayo kita lihat Sehun ahjussi dari dekat." Ucap Kai menggendongnya dan berjalan mendekat ke sebelah Chanyeol yang masih mengusap air mata dari pipi anak tersebut.

"Haowen." Panggil Tae Oh pelan, sebenarnya ia ragu mau mengatakan apa pada Haowen yang digendong seperti koala oleh Chanyeol. Namun begitu yang dipanggil melihat ke arahnya, Tae Oh tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Di elusnya kepala Haowen dengan pelan, "Jangan menangis anak lelaki harus kuat tidak boleh cengeng." Ucap Tae Oh meniru kalimat Kai ketika dulu ia terjatuh dari sepeda dan menangis karena lututnya berdarah. "Haowen harus kuat sekarang, supaya bisa menjaga Sehun _daddy_ juga Luhan _mommy_. Kalau Haowen lemah siapa yang akan menjaga mereka?" Masih dengan mengusap kepala Haowen yang berada dibahu Chanyeol, anak lelaki Kai itu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan senyum lebar. "Karena itu Haowen harus kuat! Tenang saja aku akan membantumu, bukankah itu gunanya sahabat!"

Mendapat semangat dari Tae Oh, bocah lelaki itu mengangguk dan menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipinya. "Haowen harus kuat untuk menjaga _daddy_ dan _mommy_! Terima kasih Tae Oh." Dengan cengiran khasnya, Haowen melakukan _high_ _five_ bersama Tae Oh.

Keduanya bahkan tak sadar jadi objek penglihatan semua yang ada disana, anak sekecil itu bisa membuat mereka tersentuh dengan arti persahabatan dan saling mendukung.

Sehun tersenyum simpul mengingat kejadian tersebut, dengan langkah pelan ia memasuki kediaman keluarga Kai sambil menahan denyut dikakinya hasil perbuatan Haowen. "Kenapa jalanmu aneh begitu?" Tanya Kai begitu melihat Sehun berjalan sedikit terseret. "Kau 'dimasuki' Luhan ya?" Lagi Kai bertanya dengan wajah horor juga dua tanda kutip menggunakan jarinya.

Pletak!

"Dalam mimpi terjahanammu saja Kim Jongin." Kesal Sehun menjitak kepala Kai kuat tanpa perduli sumpah serapah yang sahabat hitamnya itu katakan. "Hai Kyungsoo, memasak sesuatu yang enak?" Sapa Sehun memasuki dapur menemukan lelaki bermata bulat itu sibuk memotong sayur.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Mau makan malam bersama disini Sehun?" Tawarnya melihat sebentar kearah Sehun yang meminum segelas air kemudian duduk disebelah Tae Oh yang memainkan _psp_ miliknya.

"Aku tak akan melewatkan memakan masakanmu yang sekelas _chef_ dihotel bintang 5." Puji Sehun yang tahu seberapa enak masakan suami dari Kim jongin itu.

"Perayu ulung." Sarkastik Kai memasuki dapur dan tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Baby Soo jangan kasih makan si albino itu, dia bisa menghabiskan jatah makan malam kita semua." Rajuk Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, yang dipeluk hanya terkekeh pelan melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Tanpa perduli ejekan Kai, lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu mengajari Tae Oh memainkan gamenya, terkadang ia memberi tips cara mengalahkan musuhnya dan mendapat skor tinggi.

"Kapan kalian menikah?" Fokus Sehun langsung beralih pada Kai, ia menghela napas sekali melipat tangan diatas meja. "Belum tahu." Dengan kesal Kai melempar sendok yang ia pegang sehabis mencoba masakan Kyungsoo, kesal dengan jawaban sahabatnya yang terkesan acuh dan tak perduli.

"Hei, bagaimana jika itu menghantam kepalaku!" Keduanya melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain. "Biar saja sekalian amnesia bila perlu." Cibir Kai menyayangkan lemparannya gagal menghantam kepala Sehun yang berhasil menghindar.

"Bersikap _gentle_ Sehun-ah! Kau harus membuat status kalian jelas sebelum perut Luhan semakin membesar dan rumor aneh beredar." Kai tersenyum manis melihat delikan tajam Kyungsoo, pasti suami bermata bulatnya marah karena sendok yang ia lempar pada Sehun barusan salah satu koleksi kesayangannya.

Memberi kode agar Sehun mengikuti dirinya ke ruang tengah, lelaki itu memungut sendok yang ia lempar tadi dilantai. Bukannya apa, jika ini sampai hilang bisa dipastikan Kai tidur disofa selama seminggu atau lebih.

"Tentu saja aku akan menikahi Luhan, karena itu aku datang kemari untuk meminta saran." Ujar Sehun setelah mereka duduk disofa.

"Saran apa?"

"Jangan tertawa tapi aku minta saran bagaimana cara melamar Luhan dengan romantis." Walau sudah diingatkan, Kai tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa keras. "Kubilang jangan tertawa brengsek!" Bukannya diam Kai malah semakin keras tertawa, melindungi tubuhnya dari Sehun yang memukuli bringas dirinya menggunakan bantal sofa.

" _Stop it_! Aku akan membantumu tapi kita butuh Chanyeol juga untuk masalah ini." Setelah lelah tertawa dan juga menahan sakit karena pukulan Sehun, lelaki berkulit tan itu menelfon Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Kai?" Begitu panggilan diangkat tanpa basa-basi Kai langsung mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Dude! Temui kami ditempat biasa satu jam lagi, Sehun punya masalah darurat yang membutuhkan bantuan kita." Lengkap dengan seringaian mendengar jawaban oke dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam romantis dan bunga? Lilin kecil yang membentuk ucapan 'will you marry me'? Kurasa itu cukup romantis dan mengharukan untuk Luhan." Ujar Chanyeol memberi ide untuk lamaran yang akan dilakukan Sehun dalam waktu dekat.

Tepat pukul sembilan malam mereka bertemu di salah satu bar mahal dan mewah yang ada di Seoul. Duduk didepan meja seorang bartender muda bername tag 'Zelo' yang dengan lihai memainkan _shaker_ meracik minuman para pelanggan yang datang. Melepas penat sesekali kemari bukan ide buruk, selama mereka tidak memperdulikan para wanita yang melirik juga memberi kode untuk menghabiskan malam bersama.

 _One night stand_? Ide buruk jika mereka sudah memiliki tambatan hati.

"Kupikir dulu." Ujar Sehun meneguk minuman dengan kadar alkohol rendah didepannya, ia tak berniat mabuk begitu juga Kai dan Chanyeol. Ia ingin ide lain yang berbeda, ide Chanyeol sudah terlalu biasa digunakan saat melamar kekasih.

"Bagaimana dengan melamar Luhan di Namsan Tower menjelang _sunset_? Bukannya itu akan jadi latar belakang yang bagus, apalagi Namsan Tower simbol cinta di negara kita." Usul Kai menggoyang pelan gelas di tangannya. "Kalau _sunset_ kenapa tidak di pantai saja sekalian _kkamjong_." Sela Chanyeol yang merasa ide Kai kurang bagus.

"Pantai terlalu biasa." Balas Kai tak mau kalah.

"Namsan Tower juga." Seakan tak malah keduanya melempar tatapan tajam dengan kilat imajinier, Sehun yang duduk ditengah mulai kesal dan mendorong kening keduanya dengan jari. "Kalian konyol." Cibir Sehun.

"Kalian membahas apa hyung?" Tanya Zelo meletakkan _shaker_ yang baru saja is bersihkan, sedari tadi ia cukup tertarik dengan percakapan ketiganya yang cukup ia kenal karena lumayan sering datang ke tempat ini. Kompak, ketiganya menoleh kearah Zelo yang mengelap meja dengan kain.

"Sehun ingin melamar kekasihnya dan kami sedang membahas cara melamar romantis." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar, ia cukup suka dengan Zelo karena anak lelaki itu punya pribadi yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Zelo menggumamkan kata 'oh' sambil mengangguk kecil menandakan ia paham.

"Jadi sudah menemukan ide yang bagus?" Tanya Zelo cukup penasaran pada ketiganya, Kai mendengus sambil mengibaskan tangan diudara. "Sudah tapi si _albino_ ini menolaknya."

"Ide kalian terlalu biasa." Jawab Sehun meminta Zelo membuatkan lagi minuman yang sama untuknya, si pemuda berambut pirang dengan sedikit warna biru dibagian depan itu dengan cekatan membuat pesanan Sehun.

Zelo menyerahkan minuman tersebut pada Sehun, "Biar ku tebak." Dengan tangan mengelus dagu seolah berpikir ia terdiam beberapa saat. "Pasti idenya tak jauh dari bunga, lilin atau makan malam romantis atau sejenisnya bukan?" Seratus persen tebakan Zelo sangat tepat, membuat kedua orang disisi Sehun melongo heran karena bisa menebak ide mereka dengan mudah.

"Pintar." Puji Sehun sekaligus menyindir Kai dan Chanyeol seolah mengatakan betapa pasarannya ide mereka berdua.

Zelo tertawa renyah, ia bergoyang sedikit mengikuti lagu yang dj putar disana. Dengan santai ia bergoyang sedikit, mengabaikan beberapa pelanggan yang melihatnya dengan tertarik. Teman sesama bartendernya hanya menggeleng kecil, paham jika Zelo suka menari jika suasana hatinya sedang bagus seperti sekarang.

"Hyung mau dengar ideku?" Tanya Zelo mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya dari balik meja ke arah mereka. "Kenapa tidak menggabungkan tempat romantis dengan sedikit aksi ekstrem." Usulnya dengan senyum lebar yang sekilas tampak seperti _joker,_ salah satu musuh _batman_ yang memiliki senyum lebar juga otak pintar dalam membuat teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan.

"Seperti?" Sehun lumayan tertarik dengan ide Zelo.

"Tidak ada senjata api atau benda tajam bukan? Kami baru saja mengalami hal tersebut dan tak berniat melakukan aksi penculikan dan Sehun muncul sebagai pahlawan." Sahut Kai cukup yakin jika pemuda bartender yang terkekeh di depannya ini memiliki ide seperti yang ia sebut barusan.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film, Kai." Dengan lirikan mata Chanyeol mengkode agar lelaki itu tak sampai kelepasan bicara didepan Zelo.

"Jauh berbeda dari ideku sebenarnya, hyung." Zelo terkekeh pelan sebelum menatap Sehun yang terlihat berpikir. "Tapi jika hyung mau aku punya dua ide yang bisa kalian pertimbangkan mau memakai salah satunya atau tidak sama sekali." Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, mendengar bisikan salah satu teman sesama bartender.

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" Bukan tak sopan tapi Sehun merasa perlu menanyakan ini, ia tak seakrab itu dengan Zelo.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, Zelo melirik salah satu teman bartendernya yang berada diujung sana. "Karena ketika kita jatuh cinta, kita terlalu dibutakan oleh pesonanya." Memberi senyum pada orang yang diliriknya. "Selain pemujaan yang berlebihan, bukankah kita ingin melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa juga spesial untuknya?" Tanpa sengaja yang dilirik Zelo melihat senyum tersebut, ia jadi kikuk sendiri bahkan hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta!" Tebak Chanyeol sambil bertepuk tangan heboh. "Apa begitu terlihat?" Tanya Zelo dengan cengiran lebar, "Jadi mau dengar ideku, hyung?" Tanya Zelo dengan binar jahil dan tawa renyah.

.

.

.

.

Pepatah yang mengatakan 'lebih cepat lebih baik' harus dirutuki Kai dan juga Chanyeol, mereka sama sekali tak menyangka setelah tadi malam mendengar ide Zelo pagi ini harus mendapat instruksi penuh pemaksaan dari Sehun.

Ingin sekali rasanya memukul kepala sahabat kelewat putih mereka dengan tongkat bisbol, bayangkan saja setelah tadi malam mereka harus mendapat interogasi mencurigakan dari pasangan masing-masing, pagi ini tepat jam tujuh Sehun meminta mereka kembali bertemu dicafe dekat kantor Sehun.

"Bahkan nyawaku masih tercecer dikamar." Keluh Kai mendudukan diri dikursi depan Sehun, penampilannya sedikit berantakan, karena Sehun mengancam akan mengatakan pada Kyungsoo dimana biasanya ia menyimpan kaset _blue film_ koleksinya. _Hell_ , jika ketahuan bisa dipastikan semua kaset itu dimusnahkan Kyungsoo tanpa mau mendengar rengekan Kai agar tak melenyapkan benda magis tersebut.

"Nyawa atau spermamu yang tercecer?" Kai tersenyum polos menanggapi ucapan Sehun, ia jadi teringat kegiatan panasnya tadi malam.

"Keduanya." Balas Kai santai memesan kopi pada seorang pelayan.

Tak lama Chanyeol datang dengan setelan kantor yang rapi, walau rambutnya agak berantakan tapi bukan itu yang jadi fokus semua orang didalam cafe juga Sehun dan Kai yang terbahak. "Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Kau habis berkelahi atau apa dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun menunjuk belas cakaran yang meninggalkan garis merah melintang di leher kiri Chanyeol. Cukup menyakitkan sepertinya. "Ini semua karena kita pergi ke bar tapi aku lupa memberitahukan Baekki."

"Terima kasih sudah bersimpati." Ketus Chanyeol menjadi bahan tertawa kedua sahabat hitam putihnya. "Selain dicakar apalagi yang diberikan Baekhyun?" Jahil Kai bertanya.

Dengan muka masam, diminumnya kopi milik Kai yang baru diantar pelayan. "Pukulan penuh cinta diperut juga jeweran sayang, lebih buruk lagi setelah disiksa aku harus tidur diluar tanpa selimut juga bantal." Semakin meledak lah tawa Kai yang memukul-mukul meja, bahkan Sehun juga tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

Puas tertawa disertai gerutuan Chanyeol akhirnya Sehun mulai membahas ide yang diberikan Zelo tadi malam. Beberapa kali mereka berdebat jika ada sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan pendapat mereka, bahkan mereka seperti tak sadar jika beberapa pengunjung cafe merasa terganggu dengan sikap mereka. "Jadi aku ingin akhir pekan ini semua berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan." Putus Sehun mendapat tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau gila? Akhir pekan itu dua hari lagi Sehun!" Seru Kai dengan ekspresi berlebihan menurut Sehun. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus mereka persiapkan, tidak mungkin dalam waktu dua hari semua bisa selesai.

"Kai benar, dua hari tak mungkin cukup." Ujar Chanyeol tenang, ia juga tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara untuk mengatur jadwal mereka semua kosong untuk akhir pekan nanti. "Lagipula apa kau sudah membeli cincin?"

"Belum, aku lupa." Jawaban Sehun sukses membuat Chanyeol juga Kai menepuk kening mereka serentak.

Setelah kejadian di cafe yang sukses menguras kesabaran, hari yang ditunggu tiba juga. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia begitu sampai di pantai, Haowen dan Tae Oh langsung berlari ketepi pantai menikmati pasir dikaki juga air yang sesekali mengenai mereka. Luhan, kyungsoo juga Baekhyun membawa bekal yang sudah mereka persiapkan untuk hari ini. Sedangkan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol membawa payung juga tas besar berisi perlengkapan lainnya.

Karena weekend cukup banyak pengujung yang datang untuk berlibur dan menikmati pantai seperti mereka, "Kemari biar ku oles." Tangan Sehun mengambil _sunblock_ , membantu memakaikan pada tubuh Luhan agar kulitnya tak terbakar matahari.

Disebelah mereka ada Kyungsoo dan Kai yang melakukan hal serupa pada Tae Oh dan Haowen, sementara pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk mengambil foto berdua dengan berbagai pose yang mesra. Setelah memasang payung besar dan kain untuk alas mereka duduk dilantai, ketiganya saling melirik penuh makna tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

"Chan, tangkap aku kalau bisa!" Pekik Baekhyun menyiram wajah Chanyeol dengan air begitu mereka berada ditepi pantai. "Kemari kau anak nakal." Segera saja Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun dengan pelan, sangat tahu jika kekasihnya ingin bermesraan.

Baekhyun terus berlari menghindari Chanyeol, menyiramkan air dengan sengaja ke wajah Chanyeol yang dibalas lelaki itu.

"Kena!" Seru Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, tawa riang meluncur dari bibir Baekhyun yang membalikkan badannya supaya bisa menatap mata Chanyeol. Saling mengagumi wajah masing-masing, tangan Chanyeol terangkat mengelus pipi mulus Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Suara berat dan dalam itu tak pernah bosan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, Baekhyun tersenyum manis mendengarnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Setelahnya mereka berciuman sebentar dan berpelukan erat diiringi desah kecewa para gadis.

"Nikmati itu." Bisik Baekhyun pelan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun melakukan ini, ia hanya tak suka pandangan para gadis disana yang menatap lapar pada kekasihnya. Mereka harus tahu jika Chanyeol hanya milik Baekhyun, dalam hati ia tertawa senang melihat aura patah hati dari para gadis.

Menggunakan sekop kecil, Kai mengisi ember dengan pasir pantai sampai penuh kemudian memberikannya pada Kyungsoo yang sibuk membentuk pasir tersebut menjadi istana dengan teliti.

"Dramatis." Komentar Kai melihat adegan tadi, ia kembali membantu Tae Oh membuat istana pasir bersama Haowen dan juga Kyungsoo. Kedua anak lelaki itu ingin membangun istana pasir yang besar kemudian berfoto dan memamerkannya pada teman sekelas, ini keinginan Tae Oh bukan Haowen yang menganggapnya berlebihan.

"Sudah jangan perdulikan." Ucap Kyungsoo mengecup sekilas bibir Kai, sangat mengerti jika suami berkulit eksotisnya cukup iri melihat kemesraan Chanyeol juga Baekhyun. "Ayo kita buat istana pasir terbesar di Korea!" Semangat Kai setelah dicium Kyungsoo, tak sadar kedua bocah lelaki didepannya memutar bola mata malas karena tingkah Kai yang berlebihan. Terbesar dikorea katanya? Mimpi saja sana sampai hidung Kai jadi mancung.

Sementara itu dibawah payung, Luhan baringkan tubuhnya diatas kursi pantai ditemani Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Sehun geli." Protes Luhan mendapat kecupan bertubi-tubi di perutnya, yang di panggil hanya mendongak sebentar sebelum kembali mengecupi perut Luhan sambil mengusapnya sesekali.

Tangan Luhan bergerak mengelus rambut Sehun, helaian coklat itu terasa lembut diantara sela jarinya bergerak. "Aku sudah memikirkan sebuah nama." Gumam Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun, lelaki itu berhenti mengecup dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas perut Luhan. "Nama?" Tanya Sehun mendongak melihat Luhan tak mengerti.

"Nama bayi kita sayang." Jelas Luhan menjepit hidung Sehun dengan ibu jari juga telunjuk. "Benarkah? Siapa namanya?" Mata tajam Sehun terpejam merasakan usapan lembut dipipinya, Luhan tahu jika Sehun sangat suka dielus dikepala atau pipinya, liat saja senyum lelaki itu mengembang tanpa sadar.

"Ziyu... Oh Ziyu." Tambah Luhan memakai marga Sehun untuk nama anak mereka kelak.

"Ziyu." Sehun mengulang nama tersebut, "Cukup bagus." Ujar Sehun mengecup lama perut Luhan yang terkekeh. Bagi ia tak masalah jika nama anaknya dengan Luhan menggunakan bahasa China bukannya Korea, toh nama Haowen sendiri juga berasal dari bahasa yang sama. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi yang Luhan duduki tadi, kemudian membawa tubuh kecil itu untuk berbaring di atasnya.

"Kau tak menanyakan alasan kenapa aku memberi nama Ziyu?" Tanya Luhan mengusap dada dan bahu Sehun perlahan. "Memang apa alasannya?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara serak, sentuhan lembut Luhan cukup berpengaruh untuknya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan didada Sehun, membiarkan rasa geli menyiksa Sehun lebih jauh karena helaian rambutnya. "Entahlah, tapi aku ingin memanggilnya Ziyu." Dipeluknya erat tubuh Sehun yang dibalas lelaki itu dengan pelukan juga kecupan di keningnya. "Heum, kau keras Sehun." Ujar Luhan merasakan bagian selatan lelaki itu mengeras tepat dibawah pantatnya.

"Biarkan saja sayang." Ujar Sehun memejamkan mata sambil mengeratkan pelukan, ia memang cukup teransang saat ini tapi tidak bisa dituntaskan saat ini juga.

"Kita bisa mencari tempat untuk menyelesaikannya." Tawar Luhan mendongak, sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu didekat bahu Sehun. "Tidak sayang, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan bayi kita." Jelas Sehun menolak dan kembali memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Yakin? Kita ma-" ucapan Luhan berhenti begitu bibir Sehun mengecup juga melumat sebentar bibirnya.

"Tak apa, aku masih bisa menahannya."

Setelahnya Luhan diam menikmati usapan dipunggung juga kecupan kecil di kepalanya dari Sehun, dengan mata berat Luhan tertidur dan bermimpi melihat altar tempat Sehun berdiri menggunakan tuksedo tersenyum hangat menyambutnya.

.

.

.

.

Matahari hampir tenggelam, jumlah pengunjung pantai juga menurun namun belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin pulang terutama Sehun. Ia memberi kode pada yang lain bahwa rencana harus dimulai sekarang atau mereka tak akan berhasil melihat _sunset_ yang menjadi latar belakang rencana mereka.

Semuanya duduk dipinggir pantai, dengan kain membalut tubuh mereka dari udara yang mulai mendingin. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan melihat Sehun berdiri dan berjalan ke pinggir pantai. "Mencari sesuatu sayang, tunggu saja disana." Ucap Sehun membuka kaos tipis yang ia pakai. Ia terus melangkah sampai air mencapai bahunya.

"Hati-hati dengan ombak besar Sehun! Kau bisa mati jika terseret arus." Teriak Kai mengingatkan.

"Kalau mati tinggal dikubur disebelah makam Seohyun." Kekeh Chanyeol yang tak sengaja mengingat wanita tersebut telah dimakamkan sehari setelah kecelakaan yang dilakukannya dengan sengaja.

"Hentikan Chan." Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, baginya seburuk apapun sikap Seohyun dulu tetap tak pantas rasanya menjadikan lelucon orang yang telah meninggal. "Maaf." Tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun terselip di kalimat Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Haowen terus mengawasi Sehun, sedikit tercekat melihat tubuh Sehun menghilang begitu saja didalam air. "Sehun." Gusar Luhan menggigit bibir menunggu tubuh Sehun kembali muncul untuk menarik napas. Tak lama Sehun muncul disana memegang sesuatu yang tak jelas apa dimata Luhan. "Sayang lihat! Aku mendapat bintang laut berwarna biru!" Dengan antusias Sehun menggoyangkan tangannya.

Dasar kekanakan batin Luhan tersenyum.

"Kemarilah Sehun! Jangan terlalu lama didalam air." Panggil Luhan setengah berteriak karena jarak keduanya cukup jauh. Bahkan ia harus berdiri dan mendekat ke pantai agar suaranya tak tertelan ombak, sepertinya Sehun mendengar teriakan Luhan karena ia langsung berjalan kembali keluar dari sana.

Namun belum jauh Sehun berenang ke pinggir, tiba-tiba ombak besar datang dan menghantam tak jauh dari tempat Sehun masih berenang."

"Sehun!" Teriak mereka panik melihat tubuh lelaki itu menghilang dari sana. "Tidak!" Dengan kalap Luhan berusaha masuk ke dalam air mencari Sehun, beruntung Baekhyun dan Haowen menahan tubuh Luhan.

"Tenanglah Luhan, biarkan Chanyeol yang kesana."

"Sehun... tapi Sehun." Luhan meronta dari pegangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terpaksa memegang tangan Luhan agar tak nekat masuk kedalam air. "Tunggu disini Lu, biar aku dan Kai yang menyusul Sehun." Tak mau membuang waktu keduanya langsung berenang menuju tempat terakhir kali Sehun terlihat sebelum terkena ombak.

Keduanya menyelam mencari Sehun yang tak kunjung muncul setelah ombak tadi, para pengunjung yang masih ada disana tak sengaja melihat kejadian tadi mulai berkumpul dipinggir pantai. Sekedar menenangkan Luhan atau bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Menit yang berlalu terasa menengangkan, disana terlihat Kai dan Chanyeol sesekali muncul ke permukaan mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin sebelum kembali menyelam.

"Kami menemukannya!" Teriak Kai menarik tubuh Sehun yang terlihat lunglai, Chanyeol segera membantu Kai membawa tubuh Sehun kepinggir pantai. Semua orang langsung menggerumuni, Luhan berlutut disamping Sehun menepuk pipi beberapa kali agar Sehun membuka matanya.

"Sehun bangunlah, kumohon buka matamu." Sesekali Luhan menekan dada Sehun, memberi napas buatan atau menepuk pipi lelaki itu. "Luhan." Panggil Sehun dengan suara lemah.

"Ya tuhan! Aku disini sayang." Hampir saja Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun, tapi dibatalkan karena lelaki itu menyodorkan sesuatu yang berada ditangan kanannya. Itu bintang laut berwarna biru yang diteriakkan Sehun tadi tapi ada sesuatu yang lain disana. Disalah satu dari lima sudut runcing itu, tepat di atasnya ada benda berwarna putih melingkar dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya, ada warna hitam yang mendominasi disana selain warna silver.

Cincin itu begitu indah.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Luhan yang terpaku tak berkedip. "Luhan!" Seruan seseorang memanggil namanya membuat lelaki yang terpaku menatap otomatis kearah namanya di panggil.

Bola mata Luhan melebar menyaksikan Haowen, Tae Oh, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Kai dan Chanyeol berdiri sejajar memegang tablet dengan tulisan 'Will You Marry Me, Luhan?' Tersenyum lebar menatap kearahnya.

Seakan mengerti kebingungan Luhan, ditariknya pelan tangan Luhan sampai mereka berdiri berhadapan. Jari mereka saling bertaut, menggenggam erat satu tangan dengan pandangan terkunci. Sehun berlutut dengan satu kaki, menyodorkan kembali bintang laut biru yang membawa cincin di puncak.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku, memberi dan mengajarkan padaku apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Maaf membuatmu banyak melalui kesulitan bersamaku dan tetap bertahan di sisiku sampai sekarang." Menghela napas gugup, Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam satu tarikan napas. "Aku tahu ini terlalu lama tapi, maukah kau menikah denganku Luhan?"

Air mata meluncur bebas dari mata seindah rusa tersebut, kepala Luhan mengangguk cepat menerima lamaran Sehun. "Aku mau... Sehun hiks... sangat mau." Ucap Luhan dengan nada bergetar dan juga isakan bahagia.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Sehun memakaikan cincin yang sengaja ia letak di bintang laut. Mengecup lembut punggung tangan juga cincin yang melingkar indah di jari manis Luhan. "Saranghae." Dipeluknya tubuh Luhan yang menangis keras.

"Nado... nado saranghae." Balas Luhan diiringi tepukan tangan dari semua orang yang melihat proses lamaran Sehun yang berbeda juga cukup berbahaya.

Lelaki itu berpura-pura tenggelam, ketika ombak datang ia sudah menyelam dan menunggu Kai juga Chanyeol datang. Ia hanya menaikkan sedikit wajahnya ke permukaan untuk mengambil napas, agar tidak kelihatan yang lain ia sengaja menggunakan tubuh Kai atau Chanyeol yang menutupi dari depan. Setelahnya Kai pura-pura menemukan Sehun dan ia berakting pingsan karena tenggelam.

Inilah ide yang diberikan Zelo waktu itu, ide yang cukup gila namun sukses mereka jalankan. Ingatkan Sehun untuk mengucapkan terima kasih nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Kau siap?" Suara bass Chanyeol menyadarkan Luhan dari kegiatannya meremas telapak tangan dengan gugup. "Entahlah Chanyeol... aku hanya... gugup." Jawab Luhan kembali melihat pantulan wajahnya didepan kaca, sekedar memastikan apakah dirinya sudah keliahatan sempurna dengan tuksedo putih.

"Tenang Luhan, kau tak ingin membuat Sehun menunggu terlalu lama di altar bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun mengelap keringat di kening Luhan menggunakan tisu. "Tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya cepat berusaha menormalkan detak jantung juga napasnya.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah, sebelum Sehun lelah menunggu." Balas Baekhyun memberi seikat bunga krisan putih juga mawar untuk di genggam. "Ingat Chan, bawa pangeran cantik kita pada pangeran tampannya." Canda Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah mata centil pada kekasih kelewat tingginya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, baiklah ayo kita keluar dan menemui pangeran tampanmu." Tangan Luhan melingkar di lengan Chanyeol, meremas sedikit untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang ia rasakan.

Satu minggu setelah proses lamaran tersebut, Sehun mengatur acara pernikahannya dengan Luhan dibantu yang lain. Sesuai keinginan Luhan, acara sakral tersebut diadakan di halaman belakang mansion Sehun yang luas. Di altar berdiri seorang pendeta bersama Sehun yang keliatan tampan dengan tuksedo hitam, rambutnya sengaja ia naikkan keatas dengan bantuan gel rambut menampilkan kesan dewasa.

Para tamu undangan dari kolega bisnis Sehun, kerabat jauh, juga guru dari tempat Luhan dulu mengajar tampak duduk dibarisan kursi yang tersedia. Diantara tamu undangan yang datang terlihat Kris dan juga Tao duduk dibarisan depan, mereka menerima undangan yang dikirim Luhan dan memutuskan untuk hadir setelah melupakan masa lalu yang ada. Zitao sendiri sadar setelah satu minggu lebih dirawat di China, lelaki dengan kantung mata seperti panda itu bersedia membuka kembali hatinya untuk Kris.

Mencoba memaafkan semua kesalahan yang pernah dibuat Kris dan menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang harmonis. Kris sendiri menepati janjinya untuk mencintai Zitao, mencurahkan semua kasih sayang yang ia punya karena tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Yixing, suami dari Suho dokter pribadi keluarga Oh memainkan piano begitu melihat Luhan berjalan diatas karpet merah menuju altar. Alunan lagu 'All Of Me' milik John Legend terdengar mengalun bersama suara merdu Baekhyun. Disana Luhan berjalan mendekat bersama Chanyeol, memegang seikat bunga sengan senyum manis yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kuserahkan Luhan kepadamu, jaga dengan baik." Ujar Chanyeol menyerahkan tangan Luhan pada Sehun. Matanya mengedip jahil sebelum duduk disebelah Kai dan keluarga kecilnya.

Keduanya berdiri menghadap pendeta yang bersiap memulai acara. "Sebelum acara ini dimulai, jika ada yang keberatan di persilahkan untuk mengatakannya sekarang." Seluruh tamu undangan hanya diam menandakan tak ada yang merasa keberatan, jadi acara di lanjutkan kembali.

"Oh Sehun, bersediakah anda menerima Luhan sebagai pendamping hidup anda, dalam suka dan duka, sedih dan senang, susah maupun sakit, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sehun tersenyum sambil melirik Luhan sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan suara lantang. "Saya bersedia."

Pendeta tadi beralih kearah Luhan. "Luhan, bersediakah anda menerima Oh Sehun sebagai pendamping hidup anda, dalam suka dan duka, sedih dan senang, susah maupun sakit, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Luhan dengan anggukan pelan.

"Hari ini didepan semua orang ku nyatakan kalian berdua telah sah menikah. Silahkan memasang cincin dan mencium pasangan anda." Haowen dan Tae Oh mendekat, bertugas membawa cincin juga bunga yang di pegang Luhan. Setelah cincin melingkar dijari manis mereka berdua, Sehun mendekat mengelus pipi Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Diciumnya lembut bibir Luhan yang memejamkan mata. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak bahagia untuk pasangan pengantin baru.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." Balas Luhan dengan senyuman manis menghadap semua tamu yang ikut merayakan kebahagian mereka.

Dimulai dari kisah mereka yang bertemu dikampus, menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih lalu terpisah karena keegoisan orang lain. Sejauh dan selama apapun mereka berpisah pada akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan tetep bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan sakral.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Thanks a lot for all readers, siders, follow and favorit for this ff. Akhirnya ff ini tamat juga setelah sekian lama, sorry untuk typo, bahasa amburadul, cerita yg gaje atau terlalu drama. Sequel? Nnti gua pikirin dulu ada atau kaga :v untuk para hhs ketemu lagi di ff Oh Maknae lainnya, oke? Bye ;***


End file.
